The Legend of Six
by Jack3
Summary: AU somewhat. While on a hunt for the shards, Inuyasha and Kagome meet a host of different characters(from different games and animes!). The trouble (and FUN!) starts from there. it an INU/Kag. Reviews would be good.
1. The Prologue

In ancient times, humans and demons lived together in one world. The two fought both each other and themselves causing untold destruction and instability in the world. The humans used sparse magic power and weapons to fight off the demons, and for the longest time, were able to hold their own against these agents of chaos. But in the middle of this time of chaos, a powerful force emerged. Hidden in a jewel, it held enough power to grant the wish of any who obtain it, good or evil. It became the centerpoint of dozens of pursuits for power, leading men and demons to their deaths in the name of victory. It should have been destroyed, but alas, it was not. A girl who traveled to the past with powers she didn't know she shattered the jewel, scattering its pieces throughout the land. This would change the course of history, forever. The power contained within a single shard was enough to empower any demon with untold might, and turned almost any man to a heart of darkness. Both demons and humans fought for the shards. The girl who broke it made a vow, to return the pieces together and end the conflict that was killing many innocents. She traveled with a half-demon, on a quest to collect the many shards. The half-demon wanted it to increase his own power, but also to save the mortals he thought he despised.

But he was not alone.

Strewn through time were six souls, fated to come together and finish the quest that held their own future in the balance. If they had not come, one cannot imagine the evil that would inhabit the world today. But they did. A half-demon, an ex-manslayer, a man from a distant future, a spiritually enhanced teenager, a idiot swordsmen, and a man of the wildfire, accompanied by a miko and a beautiful godess of death, were fated to come together and end the evil that would eventually change our world. Though history may not remember, we are in their debt. And now, their story can be told.

Author notes: This prolouge came out after I put out the first chapter, so thats why its here now. Can you guess the six people? The first one's pretty easy, but the rest? Sorry, there wont be Miroku or Sango or Shippou in this fic, so you can cross those out. See if you can figure them out!

Disclaimer: Nope, dont own any of it, cept for my plot, and that ain't worth much!

And a big thanks to Saya for reviewing my fic for the first time!


	2. Chapter 1: And in the Beginning

*I have been on Fanfiction.net for a long time. I have given my support to many authors and fics, under my author name and other, but I have never been sure enough of myself to put one out. This will be my first try. I accept any reviews, compliment or flame, and I encourage them firmly. And so...my story begins.*  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder. No, I do not own Inuyasha. Nor do I own many of the characters, but I own the plot. I WISH I OWNED IT ALL! But I dont...so sad...(sigh)  
  
The Legend of Six  
by Jack  
Chapter 1: And in the beginning  
  
***  
  
  
The road was dusty, and her feet were growing tired. Kagome's backpack was light, unhampered by the usual high amount of books. It was summer back in her time, and she didn't have to worry about school. She had passed her grade of course, but she would have to repeat math. But she was carefree, free to roam the past feudal era looking for a broken jewel with a half demon named Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
She felt a hand inside her backpack.  
  
"SIT"  
  
He slammed face first into the ground, his hand wrenched out of her backpack, holding a pack of ramen.  
  
"...stupid wench..." he grumbled as he pulled his head out of the dirt. She grabbed to food and shoved it back into her bookbag. She looked at him with an irritated look on her face. He jumped up, and brushed off his face.  
  
"You can have ramen when we make camp okay?" she said. Him and his stupid ramon fetish.   
  
"Feh."  
  
She glared at him.   
  
"Have you sensed any shards recently?"  
  
"No. I sensed some a while ago but they're gone now."  
  
There he goes again, using me as a damn shard detector. Can't he appreciate my kindness for once, to respond with kindness? It was always like this. So disrepectful and rude. So cold. He showed no feelings toward her except for her ability to see Shikon shards, likes she was a tool for him to use. He didn't show care for anyone...except Kikyou...  
  
Inuyasha looked at her again. She looked away quickly. What was bothering her? She looked so sad...He hated when she looked that way. He couldn't tell anyone how much he cared for her. She...was the first person to ever show kindness to him, to ever trust him. And he was all ways doing his mean demon act, calling her names and putting her down. But whenever he did that, she looked so sad...Damn, is she crying? Yes, defiantly tears. He mentally kicked himself. 'OAF! YOURE THE REASON SHE IS CRYING! FIX IT! MAKE IT UP TO HER! DO IT NOW!' He shrugged. Worth a try at least. 'NO, don't think like that. There is no try, only do. Now DO IT!'  
  
He stopped. She looked up from her tear soaked face at him.  
  
"We'll stop here for the day."  
  
She was confused. 'Huh?' They hadn't been walking two hours and now they stop? What is going on?  
  
He looked around. 'Ah a stream over there. We'll make camp over there'  
  
She started to walk toward him, a confused look on her face. "Inuyasha, why are we stoppi..."  
  
She tripped on a tree root, and fell forward. She covered her face, expecting to hit hard ground.  
  
It never came.  
  
She then noticed she was in someone's arms. She opened her eyes. Someone with red clothes.  
  
She looked up. Yep, Inuyasha's arms. She savored the moment. 'Kikyo, eat your heart out'. He spoke up.  
  
"Kagome, you okay?"  
  
She was momentarily surprised by him calling her by her name, not wench or bitch.  
  
"Yea...just tripped."   
  
She regained her balance and stood up, looking at him. His face shone with a caring she had never seen in him before. He stood fully up, and looked torward the stream.  
  
"We'll camp over by the stream. And you can wash your face. It looks worse than some of the youkai we fought."  
  
She giggled. So he had a good side somewhere in there, maybe even a sense of humor. She would eventually find a way to dig it out. Without a shovel hopefully. She thought for a second, and then grinned. 'Man, I'm so evil!' She was ready to try her plan. She daintily took a step forward and cried out in pain, falling to one side. She put a look of pain on her face. As predicted, she was caught by Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome, whats wrong?"  
  
"I think I twisted my ankle." She let out a small cry.  
  
He sat her down on the ground, and rubbed it tenderly. Her face went blood red, the blush was intense. Here, in front of her, was the all mighty Inuyasha, rubbing the ankle of a wench like her?  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." She said softly.  
  
He stood up quickly, quickly changing his look back to cold.  
  
"C'mon wench."  
  
He mentally kicked himself again. His instincts had came over and called her that again. He'd make it up, somehow.  
  
She still had that tender smile on her face. Even when he had called her wench, she knew that he had good in him. She got up, and picked up her backpack where she had let it slip off her back. She walked toward the stream to wash off her eyes. He walked behind her. The stream was actually more of a small lake, quite deep in the center.  
  
She washed her face, feeling the cool water wash away her worries. She noticed the dirt that covered her arms, and decided to take a bath in the lake.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath. Don't you dare watch me changing."  
  
"Like I'd want too."  
  
She raised her nose at his reply. He was rude even when he was courteous!  
  
***  
  
He sat in the tree, watching Kagome wash herself off in that 'bathing-suit' thing. He enjoyed tree's. They gave him a sense of serenity and peace. She washed her hair with that 'shampoo' stuff. Her hair had smelled nice when he had caught her. Well, she always smelled nice, no matter what he told her. The sun was high in the sky, sometimes darkened with clouds. Without him noticing, Kagome finished her bath, washed her clothes, and set them to dry. She then headed back behind her bush to change. He drifted back out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw no Kagome. He jumped up on the branch. Where was she?  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
He heard a reply that sounded muffled like it was behind something. He jumped into the air toward it. He then saw her, hidden behind a bush.  
  
With no shirt or skirt on.  
  
A shriek followed by a 'SIT, BOY!' threw him headfirst into the water. Kagome grabbed her clothes and ran around the bush, putting it between her and Inuyasha. She put her skirt and Shirt on.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
*Author notes*: Time 2:03 Am. I got the late-night-Inuyasha-Fanfic-writing blues. This is just the first chapter, and it ain't really a AU yet, but it will be I promise. It ain't got much plot, but I don't have time to write any more. I'm working as hard as I can with school and all and now I'm doing a fic too? I'll find out a way to do it. This is the end of the message. And I quote someone I read somewhere, "Reviewing warms your heart". Until next time! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Wandering Samurai, a Meet...

*Author notes:Wee! My next chap is up!*  
  
*Author notes 2 : Updated this chapt with a bit more content. Should be good. Also, I repeat, Miroku, Sango and Shippou will not be in this fic. (Jack gets beaten up by Sango fans, who then throws him to Miroku and Shippou fans.)...Enjoy...OW...it...OW!*  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, you're an idiot! BAKA! ESTUPIDO! TUREPOGI!(THAT'S STUPID IN FOUR DIFFERENT LANGUAGES!) but anyway, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, or anyone else in this fic.  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Meeting of fate.  
  
  
The man walked to the door of the dojo. His face was solemn, with hidden emotion. His red-brown hair blew lightly along with his pinkish tunic. The cross scar on his cheek matched his hair in color. His reverse blade katana was in his belt of always, wiped clean of the blood that had recently occupied it. A dark haired girl ran up to him and grabbed the back of his kimono.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He looked back at her.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I must go. I have taken the life of another, that I have. I have once again become a battosai, once again a manslayer. I must go."  
  
She pleaded with him.   
  
"But its not your fault!"  
  
He shook his head. "It does not matter. I must go, goodbye, Kaoru."  
  
He walked out of the dojo. She watched him leave, eyes full of tears.  
  
Six months later…  
  
***  
  
He growled at her. How many times did he half to tell her! She looked back at him. 'Pervert' she thought to herself. She wasn't going to let him up on this, just when she thought he was acting nicer too. Oh well, time for revenge anyway.  
  
"Sit."  
  
He fell out of the tree and hit the ground, eating dirt. 'Okay, that's enough' she thought to herself. 'For now' she added. She finished heating her water, and added it to a cup of Ramon she was going to eat. The smell made Inuyasha forget the "sit". He was instantly sitting beside her, with an expectant look on his face. She looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He pointed to the ramen and said one word.  
  
"RAMEN"  
  
She dug a pack of ramen out of her bag.  
  
"Here, make it yourself."  
  
He stared at the ramen in his hand, then puffed out his chest. He could do this, he knew it! He'd show her!  
  
***  
  
Kagome laughed as Inuyasha burned his hand for the seventh time in five minutes. He dropped the pot back down on the rock by the fire, rubbing his hands. How did she do it?  
  
She sighed. Might as well stop him before he gets angry and destroys my pot.  
  
"Stop Inuyasha! I show you how!"  
  
She showed him how to use a small metal bar to pick up the pot. She dumped water into his ramen cup. He grabbed it instantly and filled his mouth with ramen. He muttered a "thank you" through his full mouth. She put the water back on the fire.  
  
"Shouldn't talk with your mouth full."  
  
She giggled when he choked on the noodles when he tried to say "feh". She lay back against the ground. It was good to relax. It was something she had wanted for a week now, with Inuyasha waking her up early and hiking the whole day, with demons attacking them. To relax for a change, it was heaven. Relax, Relax, Re…what was that? She sat up quickly. There was a shikon shard near, and it was getting closer! Where was it? Inuyasha was so busy eating his ramen that he didn't notice anything. The feeling grew closer.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He didn't hear her. The feeling was strange. It felt human, but…it had a tinge of demon in it, like a soul plagued by inner demons. It was close, almost right beside her, but where?  
  
"Its bad to leave a fire unattended, that it is."  
  
There was someone beside her! The man was putting logs on the fire, calmly and casually. She could only see his side. He wore a red kimono with white leggings, and had a sword in his belt. His hair was reddish brown, and was as long as her hair. It was tied in a knot. He turned and looked at her. He had a cross shaped scar of his cheek. He smiled at her.  
  
She finally found her voice.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, introductions would be in order. My name is Himura Kenshin, that I am."  
  
Kenshin? The name sounded good for him. But why does he have a shikon shard?  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He turned back to tend the fire.  
  
"I was just passing when I noticed you, and I wondered who you were."  
  
He seemed like a nice man. She smiled back at him.   
  
Inuyasha took a big gulp and put the cut down. MAN, THAT WAS GOOD!  
That's when he suddenly became aware of the man in their midst. He jumped forward and took a swing at him. The man's face never changed as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Inuyasha and thwacked him in the back with his sword. Inuyasha grunted and swung around. Kenshin was standing there, one hand on his sword. Kagome yelled "Sit, boy!" Inuyasha ate a mouthful of dirt.  
  
***  
  
Five minutes later a grumpy hanyou was sitting next to a cheerful miko by the fire. Kenshin sat across from them, tending the fire, a light smile on his face.  
  
"So tell me, who the hell are you?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Kenshin looked up.  
  
"I am a wanderer. I am trained in Hiten Misuragi, and I am a samurai."  
  
"Whats with your sword? It had no edge."  
  
Kenshin tossed him the sword and sheath.   
  
"It is the only way of not killing using Hiten Misuragi."  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Not killing! Is that what you stupid humans think?"  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Sadly no, most of us beleave in killing. But I don't. I made a promise to never kill again, that I did, and that's why I'm a wanderer."  
  
Kagome took that time to speak up.  
  
"But why do you have a shikon shard?"  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill him to get the shard, but Kagome's glare made him back off.  
  
"I need it to fix what I have killed. But I first must collect the shards, that I do."  
  
But he said he made a pledge to never kill, Kagome thought. Oh, so he wants to use the jewel power to resurrect the person he killed. He is noble, maybe he could join us!  
  
Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"But in order to do that, wouldn't you have to kill youkai?"  
  
His eyes darkened.  
"Those youkai have killed innocent people. There is no breaking of the promise in that."  
  
He lightened up then.  
  
"Ah, I must be going, that I do."  
  
"Ah wait. Wouldn't it be faster if you would join us?"  
  
"It might, we do have many shards if we combine them."  
  
"You knew we have shards?"  
  
"I sensed it in your aura."  
  
Interesting fellow indeed. He's cute too!  
  
"Oh! We havn't introduced ourselves yet! My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Kagome hugged him. His eyes turned to spirals.  
  
"Oro…"  
  
He had his confused face on. It was cute. Almost as cute as Inuyasha's sleeping face. Almost as cute as when Inuyasha blushes or smiles! Almost as cute as…WOOPS! Did I just think Inuyasha was cute? I guess he was…  
  
"Here, Kagome sama, you may have my shikon shard."  
  
She gasped, but recovered.  
  
"Thanks, but just call me Kagome, no sama, okay?"  
  
He nodded. She yawned. Inuyasha growled. Kagome noticed that it was slowly getting dark. She instantly felt tired.  
  
"I'm going to bed! Don't wake me up, Inuyasha!"  
  
A low "feh" could be heard. Kagome unwrapped her bag and climbed in. She grabbed a Hamtaro stuffed animal out of her bag and snuggled it, falling asleep.  
  
It started to get late. Kenshin and Inuyasha sat across from each other. Inuyasha glanced at him.  
  
"How did you learn of the shikon shards?" He asked.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "It was really an accident. I met a man in a bar who told me of their power. A mysterious fellow really, all covered in a black cape, and I thought he was making it up. But I learned that the shards could do it when I learned of the incredible power they posess. And Inuyasha, why are you helping Kagome, you seem like one who doesn't accept help that easily."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "The only reason I travel with that wench is because she can see shikon shards. If it wasn't for that and this damn rosary I wouldn't be here." He pointed to the necklace of beads around his neck.  
  
The smile never left his face.  
  
"I think you have more feelings than that to be here. I think you like her, that you do."  
  
Inuyasha hesitated for a sec, a light blush crossed his face.  
  
"Keh, why would I like a wench like her?"  
  
Kenshin just smiled.  
  
"What's with you anyway? With your attitude, you could probably be happy with anyone without taking this journey."  
  
Kenshins smile faded. His hair covered his eyes as he bent his head.  
  
"I...broke a promise...to someone. I have to make it up..."  
  
Inuyasha grunted. Whatever. Wasn't his business anyway. If Kagome was going to let him come, he might as well accept it. Besides, the man was strong, but his emotions showed of a dark past. Oh, well. He was a good ally, as long as nobody knew he thought that. He jumped up to a tree over Kagome's sleeping bag. Then he got a strong feeling and then jumped down, and looked at Kagome. She was shivering. The look on her face was more than cold, she was having a nightmare. He pulled the sleeping bag up to her head. To her right was a small stufed animal, like the ones he had seen in her room. He gently put it between her arms. She snugled it in her sleep. She stopped shivering. "Kagome..." He said quietly. Maybe he did like her after all... "Inu...yasha..." He was stunned to hear her dreaming about him! He quickly ignored it, lest his heart get the better of him, and jumped back to a tree. He stayed awake for a while, then falling asleep to a dream of Kagome calling his name.  
Kenshin watched him. Two nice people, that they were. The hanyou didn't let it out how much he cared for her, but he woud keep Inuyasha's secret for him. He leaned back against a tree. He was happy to have traveling companions. It will be good to not be alone, anymore…  
  
  
*Author notes: BLAH BLAH BLAH! Been talking to myself for a while. Figured out dome idea for this fic. Thank you Suya and Adrianna for reviewing my story. I appreciate it! Maybe I'll get more reviews if I put up another chapter, eh? Maybe…* 


	4. Chapter 3: A Test of Strength

*Author notes : Big thanks to Suya, Adrianna, Teo, sorena27, and Xavien for the reviews. The waffyness should continue, along with some fighting and plot thrown in their with it. I hope ya like it!*  
  
Xavien: About that thing you pointed out about Kenshin. Um…you are right, I know…but I securely put the killing point on youkai, not humans. Its kinda hard to knock youkai unconscious, if ya know what I mean. I am going to retain the non-killing of humans (Like Udo Jinei) under any circumstace.  
  
Disclaimer: *start funeral music* I…do not…own Inuyasha…or…Rurouni Kenshin…BOO HOO!*  
  
Chapter 3: A test of Strength  
  
Inuyasha's nose perked up. FOOD! He leapt up on the branch. It smelled good! He looked down. Huh? Kagome was still in her sleeping bag. That Kenshin guy was cooking? He jumped down, but muffled his landing so Kagome wouldn't wake up. Kenshin was sitting by a small fire, apparently cooking something in kagome's pot. He leapt over. Kenshin smiled at him.  
  
"It's a fine morning, that it is."  
  
He was grilling fish. And He had figured out how to use Kagome's pot! Stupid humans. How did he manage to get up earlier than him? And get past his hearing?   
  
"It will be ready soon."  
  
Hmph. At least he cooked meat. He walked back over to Kagome. She was snuggling Hamtaro tightly. Her lips were moving. With his hearing he could her mumbling, but couldn't tell what she was saying. He leaned down closer to hear what she was saying. "Inuyasha…" She was still dreaming about me?!?!? Why the hell was she dreaming about me. He leaned closer.   
  
"Inu…yasha…sit."   
  
***  
  
Kenshin hid the grin on his face by sipping Miso soup. He had to admit, they kept kife interesting. Kagome had said the magic word at the wrong time. They had ended up in a compromising situation in the end. With Kagome on the bottom and Inuyasha on the top, kissing. Instantly, she thought he was a pervert and slapped him as he jumped away. Sadly, he was over the lake when she said "SIT" again. So there they were, Inuyasha sulking, soaked and smelling like a wet dog. Kagome ignoring him, looking the other way. Kenshin decided to break the ice.   
  
"So, now that we've eaten, wouldn't it be good to leave?"  
  
"When that jerk apologizes."  
  
"When that wench apologizes."  
  
Kenshin sighed. This was going nowhere fast. Next tactic, embarrass them.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, how did it feel to get the 'jump' on Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha strangled Kenshin, fire burning in his eyes. Kagome looked like she was going to kill him.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?!?!?!?"   
  
Kenshin gaged. Inuyasha dropped him.  
  
"But you liked it, right?"  
  
Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"Well…um…"  
  
He blushed. A rare sight indeed. Kagome just looked at him. Why didn't he say he hated it? He always did. She knew something was wrong with him. Could it be? That he wasn't as cold as she thought? She forgot the argument.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
Inuyasha, fearing another sit, said quietly.  
  
"I…kinda did."  
  
He was blushing. She was blushing. They were both staring at the ground. Kenshin was smiling, but he always does that, so its not important. Now for round two!  
  
"Ah, such a nice story. A hanyou and a miko falling in love! Their first kiss being unexpected by both! Can they avoid all obstacles and made their love come true?"  
  
He said it in such a dreamy voice that it was scary. Inuyasha and Kagome turned several darker shades. They both continued staring at the ground. Kenshin sighed. Mission accomplished.   
  
"Come on, time to go."  
  
They didn't answer.  
  
"Inuyasha? Kagome?"  
  
They were both so zoned out they couldn't hear him.  
  
Mission failed, use plan B. Change their anger to someone else.  
  
One person left.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Him.  
  
***  
  
"You didn't have to throw water on us!"  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head, massaging the many bumps there. He had a smile on his face.  
  
"You didn't leave me any choice, that you didn't."  
  
They were talking to each other again, so his work was done.  
  
Kagome sighed. MAN! These clothes would take a long time to dry out. She thought back to that moment. Did…Inuyasha really mean it when he said he enjoyed the kiss?  
  
He walked behind her.  
  
Kagome…  
  
Huh? Whats that smell? Blood? Human blood?  
  
They crossed the next hill. Kagome's breath got caught in her lungs. A village stood before them. The buildings were broken, destroyed in places. She was looking at the bodies. The tons of them. They lay in pools of blood where there was enough left of them to bleed. Many of them were missing arms or legs, the limb disapeered. Large holes stretched throughout the village, like an explosion had gone off.  
  
She ran down the hill, found herself wanting to throw up. Kenshin stepped slowly.  
  
"They are all dead. No aura is here that I can sense."  
  
She wanted to ask.  
  
"Who was it? A group of renegade samurai?"  
  
Kenshin frowned and shook his head.  
  
"No. Samurai couldn't do anything this bad."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"It was a youkai. I'm sure of it."  
  
Kenshin looked thoughtful.  
  
"How can you tell."  
  
"The smell."  
  
"How old is it?"  
  
"Not very. Maybe a day or two at most."  
  
Kagome nodded. How horrible. But…there! A shikon shard.   
  
Heading toward them.  
  
"Inuyasha! Somethings coming!"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. Damn, she was right! He drew the tetsusiga, It transformed into the steel fang almost instantly. Kenshin looked at it, but showed no surprise. Its like a zanbatou but only single edged. He put one hand on his sheath, readying himself in standard batoujitsu style. He waited. A small cloud came into view over the tree's. Two figures were riding on it, a fat one and a small one. Their auras were evil. Myoga appeared on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, Hiten and Miten. Evil chaps. Brothers of a sort."  
  
Kenshin decided not to wonder who this flea sized thing was. Hiten and Miten, eh?  
  
They saw the people below them. Their power combined, they knew they could beat the humans.  
  
(Or so they thought)  
  
*Author notes: There! Finished another chappie. Good to have some reviews, too! I thank you all!* 


	5. Chapter 4: A Fight for Life

*Author notes: Ah, got a lot of work from school these past days and I had to leave my fic for a while. I'll try to keep up, eh? Next chapter is UP!*  
  
*Author notes 2: I revised this chapter. The major spelling error was Miten instead on Manten. I added a few more lines here and there, to make it more descriptive.*  
  
Suya: Don't worry, Kenshin will get a little fluff of his own with Karou…(And I don't mean at the end!)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 4: A Fight for Life  
  
Hiten grinned his usual grin. Pathetic humans. Don't they ever learn? Heh, but these…had shikon shards! What a find! He looked back to his brother, Manten. His brothers fat face grinned back at him. More shikon shards, the thought of it! With the power in those shards, he would grow the hair he needed to attract the ladies. He watched the maiden in the human party. Hmm…not bad. His brother's voice spoke up.  
  
"Hey, stupid humans! Where ya goin?"  
  
One of them with white hair looked up at him. He looked down. A half demon! Pathetic human with a bit of demon blood. A disgrace to the demon race. He should make the fight interesting though. The hanyou growled at him.  
  
"None of your fucking business!"  
  
He had spirit though. Too bad he had to die.  
  
"Heh. Give use the shards and maybe we'll go easy on you.  
  
"Feh. Go to hell."  
  
"Too bad. I am hell."  
  
Hiten charged with his spear. Inuyasha raised the tetsusaiga to block. A cackle of electricity came quickly as the tetsusaiga impacted the spear. The explosion of energy almost threw him off his feet. He jumped back, then forward again, slicing with the tetsusaiga.   
  
CRACK!  
  
The sword was blocked by the spear blade. He tried again, but the small youkai jumped back on his flying shoes and sped up into the air. He came around and then at him, fast. Damn! Inuyasha flew backwards under the impact. He landed on his feet. Yelling a challenge, he sprang back forward.  
  
***  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha and the demon fought it out. Curses. Why had she left her bow in Kaede's hut?  
  
The big fat demon on the cloud flew toward her. He opened his mouth. A white light appeared in his mouth. It formed into a white ball, and then shot toward her. She gasped. The white light flew toward her at an astonishing speed. She raised her hands in a pitiful attempt to defend herself. She closed her eyes, but the white light shown through her eyelids. The light grew bright for a second, and then went dark. She opened her eyes. She was being carried by Kenshin. He jumped a bit, and landed. He let her down.  
  
"You should hide, that you should."  
  
"But…"  
  
But he was gone, jumping back toward the fat demon. The demon shot out another beam, but Kenshin dodged away. Kagome ran a bit herself because it didn't stop when it missed Kenshin. The fat demon jumped off his cloud and laughed at Kenshin. Kenshin made a growl and ran for him again. Manten shot another beam.  
  
***  
  
Damn! That damn demon was too fast. Hiten flew back toward him again. The two weapons crashed together and stuck, pitting one demons strength against another. Inuyasha grunted. He was barely strong enough to hold the demon off. Hiten grinned for a moment, and then flipped his blade over and spun it downward. Inuyasha only saw it for a second.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The explosion of energy sent Inuyasha and the tetsusaiga in opposite directions. The sword transformed back to its normal appearance, and clanged againsat a rock. Inuyasha skidded and slammed into a boulder. He fell on his face and gasped for air He levered himself up. The demon hung in the air, laughing at him. DAMN!  
  
***  
  
He just couldn't get close. Manten always shot another beam forcing Kenshin to jump back. He charged again. Another beam flew forward. He jumped out of the way. The demon shot again, Kenshin had no time to dodge and impacted it fully. He flew backwards, his clothes becoming torn and mangled. He slammed into a rock, and fell down. He dropped his sword as well. He was filled with pain, but he could not stop now. He took back his weapon and got up, with much difficulty. The demon wasn't going for him, he had started to move toward Kagome. He had that devilish lok on his face, and Kenshin knew he was going to kill her, or worse. Arg, no choice. He jumped high into the air, flying to over the demon's head. Manten noticed and shot another beam for the samurai. But this time, Kenshin made no attempt to dodge. His hands started to move fast in front of him, and his sword seemed to spin and disappear. The white light slammed into him, his body melting into the light. Kagome watched in horror. Was the bright young samurai gone?   
  
"RYU - TSUI - SEN!"  
  
He flew out of the tail end of the beam, a black shadow emerging from the light. His clothes were torn in various places. Manten had no time to react, except to be surpirised. Kenshin's attack knocked him backwards, stunned to the point of almost unconsciousness. In close range combat, Kenshin was god, or close to it. He flew around the demon, pummeling it with blows. Manten couldn't have Kenshin in his view long enough to shoot a beam. Kenshin slammed him in the head. Manten fell over. Kagome ran up and approached him from behind Kenshin. He just lay there, motionless. They stood over the downed demon. Manten noticed her.  
  
"Ah…petty woman…you would…go out with me…"  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I'd never go out with a bald, ugly, demon like you!"  
  
Manten sighed. Then that was it. He fell from life.  
  
***  
  
Hiten laughed at the pathetic half-demon. He stood, claws extended, ready for the next attack. But Hiten stopped paying attention. His demonic hearing allowed him to hear a conversation far away, and the death, of his brother. Rage engulfed him. NO! His brother couldn't die! It was all that damn woman's fault! He spun and flew toward the two humans. The one in the kimono noticed him, but too late. The explosion sent the samurai and the girl flying. Kenshin skidded, and slammed into rocks. Kagome was hurled into a mound of dirt. Inuyasha grabbed the tetsusaiga from its resting place. He jumped on his way to Kagome. Hiten came at her again, she tried to run, but the explosion sent her straight into a rock. Inuyasha landed beside her.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
She was unconscious, or dead. He held her against her body. Don't die on me Kagome! He couldn't lose her now.  
  
Please don't die on me…  
  
He felt a motion against his chest. She was still breathing. He held her tighter. He would never let this happen again. He would never let anyone hurt her ever again.  
  
He abruptly felt a rage envelope him. He laid her on the ground before turning to the evil demon. He was beside his own dead brother, taking the shards from the dead body. He stood up and faced Inuyasha, his face a mask of anger. That demon was the one that hurt Kagome! He hurt his Kagome! He felt the anger start to take control. The tetsusaiga transformed in his hand without his noticing. He was totally in focus on the demon that had hurt Kagome. The rage built up in him. The rocks at his feet slowly started to lift into the air. The air was being covered with the energy of rage. The rocks floated upward. Inuyasha lifted the tetsusaiga into the air. He would never allow this demon to hurt her ever again. He sliced down. The ground erupted in yellow light that flew like claws toward the demon. The demon was incinerated in a flash of light. The light slowly died down.  
  
Kenshin limped over to Inuyasha and Kagome. His left arm was bloody, and his legs were cut and bruised. Inuyasha held Kagome again. His rage dissipated. Kenshin retrieved the shards, six in all. He limped over to Inuyasha. He was holding the girl gently, like a small fragile doll. Inuyasha stayed like that for a long time, until she would wake up, a few hours later.  
  
Never again…would anyone hurt her…never again…would anyone hurt his Kagome…  
  
*Author notes: Okay, I'll admit I'm kinda bad a fighting scenes. I tried to also add some Inu/Kag relationship boosters as well. I'm trying to juggle my school projects so that's why I didn't put a chapt out for a while. I'll try to keep it going!* 


	6. Chapter 5: A Foreboding

*Author notes : I'm trying to keep my story going but school does not allow me to. I will put up more chapters over my winter break so don't worry about that. I'm going to introduce a new character too. You can probably figure it out by his flashback. Enjoy, and thanks TO sorena27 and Teo for reviewing!*  
  
Current Crossover status : Inuyasha/Kenshin/????  
  
Chapter 5: A Foreboding  
  
***  
  
A sturdy young man trudged through the leaves of the woods. His blond hair, spiked away from his head, was gently blowing in the breeze. His shoulder plate shimmered. The sword on his back, almost as big as he was, was freshly sharpened and shaped, he had worked on it last night. His face was solemn, but his mind was wandering. Why did Holy send me here? What year is it? Where am I? He knew partial answers to some of those questions. He was in the feudal era, in Japan. He had been sent there when the airship had crashed into a pool of Holy that was fighting Meteor. He had grabbed her arm in the process of saving himself, but had fallen anyway. She…was cursed…  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
His head hurt, like there were hammers beating on it, but he opened his eyes anyway. He was on a bench, in a wooden house. His buster sword was propped against the wall across from him. He put his legs on the floor and got up. His dizziness soon disappeared. His mind tried to remember what had happened, and his memories flooded back to him.  
  
Meteor.  
  
Holy.  
  
Sephiroth.  
  
He opened his eyes. Where was everybody? He ran to the door, only pausing to pick up his sword. He opened the door. There was a large room, with tables and chairs like a restaurant. A bar stood at one side, the bartender leaning on the counter. There was only one other person in the room, a man in the back, clothed in black. The bartender noticed him.  
  
"Ah. Finally awake, sonny?"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The man walked over to him.  
  
"Why, your at the Hardine, the only inn in Brockster."  
  
"Brockster? Wheres that?"  
  
The man looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Whats wrong sonny, you lost your memory?"  
  
The young man sighed. He sat down at the bar. Where was he?  
  
"You are on the western edge of Mushashi's domain."  
  
He was confused.  
  
"Where's Mushashi's domain? Which way to Midger?"  
  
The bartender gave him an odd look.  
  
"Midgar? Where's that?"  
  
His face fell. Where was he?  
  
"Do you have a telephone?"  
  
The bartender was even more confused.  
  
"Whats a telyphone?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
So he was in the past. He felt dispair come over him. How would he get back?  
  
"Your friend is in the room, over there. Maria is looking after her."  
  
He looked up.  
  
"My friend? Who?"  
  
He turned to his bottles of wine.  
  
"The person I found you with. I found ya'll in the wood. You was banged up. I put you two in rooms for the night."  
  
He wanted to ask a question, but the young man was confused as it was.  
  
"Go see your pretty friend."  
  
He couldn't have moved quicker. An old lady was standing over a bed. A bed with someone he knew on it.  
  
Tifa.  
  
"Whats wrong? What happened to her?"  
  
The old lady sighed.  
  
"She has a dreadful demonic curse, she does. She will spend the rest of her life sleeping."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"She ain't dead. She will just sleep all of her days away."  
  
He crouched at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Tifa…"  
  
The door banged open. The strange man in black stood there.  
  
"Young man, come here for a moment."  
  
He stayed by the bed for a little while, then got up to meet the strange man. He sat down at a table with the black clothed man.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear your story son. You want to save the girl, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, I think I can help. No medicine will cure that, but there is something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Shikon jewel. The jewel can cure her."  
  
"Where is the jewel?"  
  
"Alas, it was split into many pieces that were strewn across the land, you must collect the full jewel for this to work."  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
He stood up, a mean, determined look in his eyes. The man stood up with him.  
  
"I will find the jewel."  
  
The man sighed.  
  
"Good. I know you can do it. I sense a greater power in you. You will know the shards when you find them."  
  
He turned to leave. He walked to the door, but stopped.  
  
"Innkeeper, will you take care of the girl for me?"  
  
"Now son, that will take a bit of money."  
  
The strange man interrupted.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it. You just get the shards."  
  
He nodded. And started to walk out the door.  
  
"Whats your name son?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Cloud, Cloud Strife."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
He trudged on, his resolve firm. He would find the jewel and save her.  
  
***  
  
Kagome was happy to be sleeping in a bed again. The hard ground always hurt her back. She loved the fluffy bird feather bed. Kenshin had found them a small inn, deep in the woods, to stay at. Of course, they had only got one room, but that was okay, as long as she got the only bed. She relaxed, but only momentary.   
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He looked up from digging through her bag.  
  
"What do you want?  
  
"Why are you going through my bag?!?"  
  
He looked away.  
  
"Feh. Like I'd tell a stupid girl like you."  
  
"You want ramen, yes?" She said in an irritated voice.  
  
His ears perked up. He nodded.  
  
"You can have some tomorrow."  
  
He sputtered a bit.  
  
"But…but…he got some!"(OOC)  
  
He pointed to Kenshin, who was eating a cup of ramen, looking innocently at Kagome.  
  
"KENSHIN…"  
  
"Oro…"  
  
He made his funny noise as Kagome strangled him.  
  
"I GAVE YOU RAMEN FOR LUNCH, TOO!"  
  
She turned and threw him against a wall. Inuyasha just stared. How was she this powerful? She picked up the ramen cup off the floor.  
  
"Here, you can have whats left."  
  
Inuyasha didn't need a second word. He ate it in an instant. She went back and got into bed. Kenshin walked back from where he had made a crater in the wall. He sat down beside Kagome's bed, against the wall.   
  
"Kagome's scarry when she's angry."  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"You don't know the half of it."  
  
"No, that I don't..."  
  
He went into a catnap. Inuyasha noted this and stopped talking. He did the same against the wall besides Kagome's bed. But like always, he always slept, with both ears up.  
  
***  
  
She ran through the door of her burning house to the oustside. Her father ran to her.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
But she could only think about her brother.  
  
"Wheres Souta?"  
  
"He came out."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
Suddenly, the porch roof caved in from the fire and fell outwards. Her father pushed her out of the way, as the burning roof crushed him. She screamed.  
  
"DAAAAAD!"  
  
She sat up, covered in a cold sweat. She breathed deeply. She wasn't there. She was with Inuyasha. In the feudal time. It was just a dream.   
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
She looked up. Inuyasha was crouched beside her.  
  
"Yea…it's just…my daddy…"  
  
She broke down and started to cry. Inuyasha leaned in to say something. She fell forward and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his kimono. He felt bad for her. He was unsure of himself, but he decided he would help her if he could. He slowly put her into a gentle hug. He cooed her.  
  
"Its okay, Kagome. Its okay."  
  
He rocked her slowly back and forth, until she cried herself to sleep in his arms. He held her for a while, and then laid her down on her bed and covered her in her blanket. She breathed evenly, without any nightmare going through her head. He jumped to the window. The night was clear. The stars shown bright through the sky. He gazed up at them. He would help her, no matter the cost. He stayed there a long time, then he went back to sleep by Kagome's bed. If he had only been looking down instead of up, he would have seen a young man trudging towards the inn out of the woods.  
  
***  
Back at the inn in Brockster…  
The man in black pulled a piece of paper and a pen out from under his clothes. He checked something off.  
  
"Okay, three down, three more to go."  
  
  
  
*Author Notes : Okay, got this chapter up. It was just some background and fluff, but all fics need that. Who is this mysterious man?* 


	7. Chapter 6: A New Friend from Afar

*Author notes : It took me a while to update my story. I had four projects to do over Christmas Break. I do plan to keep this story going tho, wait and all.*  
  
Chapter 6:  
A New friend from Afar  
  
Kenshin awoke sometime in the early morning with a sudden chill, like something was wrong. Kagome was still there and Inuyasha was lightly sleeping on the windowsill. He dismissed the chill as what happened quite often these days. When one learns Hiten Mitsuragi, they learn how to read aura's that all people have. When someone dies, the aura goes dark, sending a chill to all who can feel it. It was both a good thing and bad. Inuyasha usually had a light aura, but it was strange for someone who acted so mean. And since an aura never lies, that can only mean Inuyasha is a little more sentimental than once thought. Kagome also had a light aura, someone who is happy and content. But her aura seemed lighter than usual. She was probably having a good dream, he thought.  
  
He heard some whispering coming from Kagome's direction. He scooted closer to hear what she was saying. He scooted even closer until he heard a piece of what she was saying.  
  
"…Inu…yasha…"  
  
A good dream indeed.  
  
He smiled in the dark, but the smile was cut off by another chill that went all the way to his bones. It was not a random thing, something was wrong. He quietly crept out of the room and after a bit, lit a candle from an oil lamp in the hall. The whole inn was silent, except for an odd clinking noise from downstairs. He walked down the stairs, careful to not slip in the darkness. He peered out over the tavern that served as both a restaurant and the lobby. In the corner of the tavern was a single candle, burning quietly to reveal a young man working at a small table. Kenshin approached him quietly, as to not reveal his presence. The man was working on a glove outfitted with balls of many colors. Kenshin edged closer. The man said a single word that Kenshin couldn't hear and one of the balls glowed yellow with a strange light. The man stared at it for a second, then spoke out loud.  
  
"I know you're there. Come on out."  
  
Kenshin was surprised, but shrugged mentally. He wasn't the only one in the world with highly tuned senses, and besides, it wasn't like he had been planning to kill the man, he had just been curious. He walked unhindered to the table and sat down, finally getting a good look at the man. He had very spiky blond hair, like some kind of bird feathers. He wore strange armor on his shoulders. On the table were the strange gloves, embedded in them were different colored balls. There was a huge sword leaning against the wall behind him, probably, by its size, bigger than the man himself.. And his eyes…they weren't natural. They had a strange glow in them. The man noticed him staring.  
  
"People call them Mako eyes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My eyes. You were staring at them."  
  
"Sorry, didn't notice, that I did."  
  
The man shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. Lots of people do that. I guess I'm just a strange person. What do you need, anyway?"  
  
Kenshin gave him his usual smile.  
  
"I was wondering about you, that I was. When did you get in?"  
  
"I came in around midnight. The innkeeper told me there were no free rooms but I was welcome to stay here."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
He smiled, strange, but he did.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I was from the future?"  
  
He isn't lying. His aura would show it if he was. But then again, his aura is strange, like it WAS from a different time. And what about those strangely colored balls? This wasn't not normal.  
  
"Well, that's something. I won't ask you for the details…oh, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Himura Kenshin. I'm a wanderer."  
  
"My name is Cloud. I'm a wanderer as well."  
  
That was interesting. It truly was.  
  
"Why are you a wanderer? Care to tell?"  
  
He looked away.  
  
"I am searching for a jewel to save someone very dear to me."  
  
Uh, oh.  
  
"Would that be the shikon jewel?"  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Have you heard about it? I need it. I heard it was shattered and all."  
  
Kenshin didn't answer. Cloud asked him a simple question.  
  
"Do you have any shards?"  
  
Kenshin smiled faintly.  
  
"That we do."  
  
Cloud's slightly friendly face changed in an instant. His aura darkened a bit.  
  
"Give them to me. Now."  
  
Kenshin dropped his smile.  
  
"Sorry, I can't. There are things I need to do as well."  
Clouds tone turned more menacing.  
"Dont make me have to kill you. Give me the damn shards."  
Kenshin answered him with a mean glare in his eye.  
  
"I don't feel like killing you right now. You better run, and leave the shards behind, or else…I'll have to kill you, and I will."  
  
"That is unlikely."  
  
Kenshin stood up and left, leaving a young man reminded of his promise. Cloud picked up his glove, studded with different colored balls, and put it on. He pointed it at the lit candle.  
  
"Wind."  
  
A blue ball lit momentarily, before a gust of wind put out the candle and put the room to darkness.  
  
***  
  
Morning broke in on a sleepy hanyou with full force. Inuyasha didn't even yawn as he got up in the fresh morning. Kagome was still sleeping with a peaceful look on her face. Kenshin was as well, but without the look. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome. She was pretty when she was like that, unlike when she was using the 'sit' command. He watched her for a few minutes before she woke up, yawning groggily. Kenshin just stood up with no sleep after-effects. She smiled.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her once again.  
  
"A fine morning, that it is."  
  
She dug into her pack.  
Her stomach growled.  
  
"Boy, I'm hungery! We should get something to eat after I change."  
  
They both just stared.  
  
"Ahem…"  
  
They both just stared.  
  
"I need to change!"  
  
Question marks appeared over both their heads.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"Ohhhhh…" They both said in unison.  
  
They both walked out. Inuyasha didn't even comment as he left.  
  
"Sheesh! Are they really that clueless?" She said to herself as she started to change.  
  
She had no idea how right she was about one thing, they were clueless…about love. Especially Inuyasha!  
  
***  
  
When they arrived in the restaurant, the innkeeper served them all food, hot bacon and eggs. They packed it in. Inuyasha didn't even stop to breath, and Kagome, well, she ate like there was no tommorow. Kenshin, however, ate slowly, thoughtfully. Cloud wasn't here. He hoped that Cloud had left, he didn't want to have to fight him. But wanderers were destined to fight, whether they wanted to or not. Kagome noticed the look on Kenshin's face.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, whats wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
He sipped at his tea, watching Kagome and Inuyasha fight over the food. He silently payed the bill that the innkeeper brought, leaving them to scrounge around on their plates for extra food. He filled up his cup one last time before the pot went empty. They departed without a word, leaving the inn and onto the road.  
  
"So, which way now?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"We should head east of course. The ocean is that way, maybe there's a shard over there."  
  
"Okay!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
They headed for the edge of town. Kenshin was silent. There was a probing thought in the back of his head, a warning. He knew what it was when he saw it, a lone man standing in the road. Cloud waited for him, and ready to fight the battle he didn't want to.  
  
  
  
*Author notes: Kind of a cliffhanger. I'll try better next time.* 


	8. Chapter 7: A New Dawn and the Coming of ...

*Author notes : I feel stupid. Not only have I not gotten any reviews, but I changed the settings to Romance, and NOW, if I try to change it back, it messes up! ARG! Oh well…might as well be a Romance fic. I'll try to up the Romance'y things.*  
  
Chapter 7:  
A New Dawn and the Coming of Darkness  
  
Kenshin signaled for Inuyasha to halt, and he did when he noticed the look on Kenshin's face in conjunction with the presence of Cloud. Kenshin stopped twenty feet in front of Cloud. They both had looks on their faces that suggested the same thing. Niether of them wanted to fight, but they would have to.  
  
"I ask you again, hand over the Shikon shards."  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't want to have to kill you."  
  
"Niether I, you, Cloud."  
  
Cloud reminded himself of his promise.  
  
"I guess it must happen then. I made a promise to her, and I wont forsake it, ever."  
  
He reached back and pulled the cloth cover off the sword. The cloth fell off, cut by the sword's edge. He pulled it front of him, fighting stance in position. Kenshin turned and assumed Batoujitsu stance. If Cloud was anything like Sano and his Zambatou, Cloud wouldn't stand a chance against the high speed attack of Batoujitsu. Inuyasha watched from behind Kenshin. He didn't understand the situation, but neither did he care. He could kill the human whenever he wanted. Kagome watched and also was silent. She had a strange hope for neither of them to die. The mysterious stranger had said 'I made a promise to her.' Her. He had a cause worth fighting for. To save someone.  
  
Cloud started to walk toward Kenshin, the walk turned into a run. He flew toward Kenshin and swung. Kenshin jumped up and over the blade, landing behind Cloud, striking with his sword.  
  
CLINK!  
  
Cloud's sword defected Kenshin's. Kenshin jumped back. 'Cloud is fast!' he thought.. Inuyasha noticed his speed. It was unhuman. Kenshin jumped for Cloud and pulled off a number of attacks. Cloud parried most of them, but the final hit escaped him, hitting him square in the chest. He jumped back. He was unaffected by the attack. Kenshin watched him. He jumped in the air, preparing to do a Ryu Tsui Sen. Cloud raised his right arm and shouted, "FIRE!"  
  
A ball of red fire shot out from his hand. Kenshin was surprised as the ball hit him with the force of a boulder, sending him flying backwards. He rebounded off of a tree and landed. 'This isn't good', he thought. He was hurt. Cloud had some kind of magic power. This battle was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
Cloud watched Kenshin get up. He didn't even see the hanyou behind him until it was too late. Inuyasha sliced at him. Cloud tried to block, but only succeeded in getting the Buster sword blown from his grasp. It flew a ways and landed point down in the dirt. Kenshin landed beside him. Inuyasha spoke to him.  
  
"Surrender, Human."  
  
Cloud grimaced. Things weren't looking good. This demon guy was strong, really strong. They could probably beat me in an instant.  
  
Tifa…  
  
"No."  
  
Kenshin swung for a blow to knock him uncoinsious. Inuyasha swung his sword to kill him. Cloud had one choice now.  
  
"PROTECT!"  
  
A ball on his left hand lit up. A half sphere of light emerged from Clouds hand and stopped both swords. Kenshin was surprised, as well as Inuyasha. They both put all their strength into it. The light held the swords securely back. Cloud was grimacing behind it, fighting to keep the field in place. He wouldn't be able to hold it for long. He then used an old trick that had worked over the years.  
  
"FLASH!"  
  
A blinding light hit the two attackers without pause. Inuyasha and Kenshin were blinded for a moment. Cloud ran for his sword and retrieved it. Inuyasha threw off the effects of the flare and charged after him. Their swords met in a flash of light, they flew by each other. They stood in the finished stance for a moment. Cloud fell to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha turned. It was over.  
  
***  
  
He had always loved watching pathetic creatures fight. To see a hanyou and a human fight another human was like a game to him. But he had no time for games. He looked back at the girl. She had all the Shikon shards. His slender form flew out of the trees toward the girl. Only when he grab her did she notice him. She screamed. Inuyasha turned from the defeated warrior, his face going white at the sight of his Kagome in teh hands of that thing.  
  
Kagome…  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
The strange man laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am Naraku"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author Notes : This chapters a bit short. I couldn't think of any way to extend the battle any more. I did the battle scene pretty badly tho. And yes, Cloud will live. I hope me putting in another chapter will get some reviews. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Start of the End of the W...

*Author notes: The story moves slow due to school, but it will be finished eventually. Another chap goes up, another review comes in. Hmm….I feel dumb. Oh well, I already knew that. J.*  
  
Kelvin: That is a major possibility. I have it down to Gourry and another. This chap will alleviate. What does alleviate mean? I have no idea. BUT IT SOUNDS GOOD!  
  
Chap 8:  
The Start of the End of the World  
  
Kagome screamed as a claw cut into the flesh of her shoulder. Naraku did it slowly, savoring her scream. Inuyasha approached Naraku. He stopped twenty feet away.   
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Naraku's face was hidden behind a skull, but it was evident that he was smiling evily. He bent his head forward and licked the blood. Inuyasha was ready to kill the bastard at a moment notice.  
  
Naraku looked at him with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Miko, extremely pure. Excellent quality. And a reincarnation of Kikyou? My, my, you are useful to me."  
  
Kenshin watched from a painful crouch. His leg had a long cut in it. Apparently he had taken more damage than he had thought. He wouldn't be able to do anything to help Inuyasha. He looked back at Cloud. He was a short distance away in the same position. But his aura…it was light, friendly, good. He was no longer dark and revengeful. He was thinking about something that was important to him. Kenshin looked back to Inuyasha and Naraku. They were in a standoff of glares.  
  
Naraku laughed at the pathetic creature in front of him. The half demon was trying to compete with him? Hopeless cause. Naraku took the claw from the miko's shoulder and plunged it into the strange sack on her back till, at last, he sensed the shards in his grasp. He wrenched it out, tearing a new hole in the sack. Inuyasha was even more pissed off. He no longer saw the forest or the town in the background, all he saw was Naraku, holding Kagome and the Shikon shards. He raised the tetsusaiga and charged. Naraku flew backwards to fast for him to see. Naraku flew through the air, still holding Kagome, and landed on a giant floating feather. Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"As you can see, you are no match nor any use to me. You need to be destroyed."  
  
Naraku raised his hand. A red light briefly shined, and then a large red beam shot out and slammed into Inuyasha. He was thrown back and hit the ground and skidded. He rammed into a startled Kenshin and, in turn, hit Cloud. All three of them rolled back and lay on the ground in much pain. Inuyasha tried to stand, found himself in the most pain of his life. Naraku was flying away on the feather, but not before raising his hand again.  
  
"He's going to fire that ray again!" Kenshin yelled from the ground.  
  
Cloud groaned. But his thoughts weren't about Naraku. It was about what would happen if he was to die here. She…would be gone too…  
  
Inuyasha growled. It was over. There was no way he could dodge with his newly broken leg. He had lost. He had failed…Kagome…  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
The red beam appeared, larger and brighter than before, streaking across the sky instantly. His vision went red suddenly and he shut his eyes. The sound was deafeningly loud. His vision changed to white, and a zapping noise went loud in his head. Was it over?  
  
"Don't give up the fight yet!"  
  
His eyes snapped open. Cloud was a black figure from the blinding light. His hands were in the air, as if they were stopping the beam in their tracks. And as if the sun had gone out, it went dark instantly. The red beam was gone. Cloud stood still for a second, then fell to his knee's and then to the ground. Behind him Inuyasha stumbled as well. Kenshin was already on the ground. Cloud fumbled with a hand in his waist pocket. He pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid and quickly drunk it. The hi potion took over quickly, healing his wounds. He stood up and walked to Inuyasha, who was amazed at this and hand his mouth wide open. Cloud handed him another bottle of the liquid.  
  
"Drink."  
  
Inuyasha eyed the bottle, then slowly, drank it. His eyes lit up. He propped himself up on his elbows. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. He jumped up in wonder.  
  
"Why? Why do all this?"  
  
Cloud smiled.  
  
"I had a last minute revelation. If Naraku steals all the shikon shards, I wont be able to save her. And since I know I cant do it alone, might as well help you guys. Besides, I'd have to kill Naraku eventually, and any help would be good. Anyway, lets get sleeping boy up. We have shards to gather and a maiden to save!"  
  
***  
  
And so, three souls unite for a similar cause. These same three souls will help to lead the fight for humanity. But as they come together to fight, three other souls draw near. In a time not far in the future, a clueless swordsmen travels with a powerful sorcereress and a girl, unknowingly drawing closer to his own destiny. In a future far from then, a detective for the spirit world feels a vibe not often felt, like his own soul is responding to a call. And around the same time, a warrior who wears red armor and carries twin sword feels a unusual call to a volcano, a place he often goes. Neverless, tho these three do not know it, they are being drawn together by fate. However, this will not be an easy task. Can they do it?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lets hope so!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	10. Chapter 9: A Maiden to Save

*Author Notes: I try to put in a new chap whenever possible. Times will change and it may not always be consistent. I hope that anyone who reads my fic will at least review once.*  
  
Chapter 9:  
Maiden to Save  
  
Kagome awoke from unconsciousness with a head ache and a bump on her head, but these were the least of her worries. Where was she? She tried to use her hands, but found they were tied by a rope in front of her. She leveled herself up. She was in a dojo. It was dark and gloomy. She looked at herself. Besides the wound on her shoulder she was okay. She tried to move but her legs were bound to the coffin-like bed. She sighed. This wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Finally awake are you?"  
  
She jumped at the sudden voice. There was a man standing in the shadows, clothed in black. As he stepped forward in the dim light, she could get a better view of him. He was thin, and tall. He had black, sinister hair like his eyes. He wore a normal outfit, not the fur she had seen him in before.  
  
"You must be confused, but don't worry, you'll be fine soon enough."  
  
The way he said it scared her.  
  
"What…what…are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to make you an obedient slave to me. The only reason you are not one now is your pure soul, which won't be soon enough. When the pitch black of night sets in, I will draw out all that energy and force it into you. At that point and forever on, you will be mine."  
  
She felt her eyes grow wet, but she held back the tears.  
  
"What happened to Inuyasha and Kenshin…?"  
  
He let out a maniacal laugh.  
  
"The fools thought they could fight me. They died the wimps that they were. Oh the hanyou put up a pathetic fight, but in the end, he died like all the others."  
  
The tears dribbled their way out of her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha…dead?  
  
No! This couldn't be happening! She wasn't supposed to die! She was supposed to be saved by her knight in shining armor. Inuyasha always saved her!  
  
'He died a pathetic half-demon, there is no-one for you now.' A nasty voice inside her head added.  
  
Her tears slid unheeded on her cheeks as she lay back on the bed, stunned…and scared.  
  
***  
  
"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked urgently.  
  
Cloud opened his eyes and unclasped his hands. The yellow ball faded to dark.  
  
"Sense says she's due east in a big old castle, guarded by demons and humans alike."  
  
Kenshin started running.  
  
"Then let us be off, we have not time to lose!"  
  
Inuyasha caught up with him, and ran beside him. Cloud ran alongside Inuyasha, sword on his back. The three of them faded into the quickly darkening dusk light. None of them had a doubt about their job. Rescue Kagome, or die trying, for to leave anyone in the hands of the evil of the world, is unthinkable.  
  
***  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he flew backwards from the impact of quite another large rock. The demon's seemed to have an endless supply of them. He jumped back to where Kenshin and Cloud waited from behind a large rock. He nursed his face.  
  
"Damnit! How are we going to get by those bastards?!?"  
  
Kenshin groaned.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't just run out there without a plan, maybe we could get by."  
  
"Keh. Do you have any good ideas?"  
  
Cloud got up.  
  
"Here, let me have a try."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Cloud went from behind the rock. There was some unintelligible shouting from the walls of the castle before a larger explosion occurred. Inuyasha and Kenshin both peeked out from behind the rock. There was now a huge hole in the wall, courtesy of Cloud.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped.  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
Cloud looked back at him.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions we don't have time to explain. Let's go."  
  
He ran off toward the breach in the wall. Kenshin was behind him. Inuyasha stood there for a second, and then ran after them. The guards had no time to throw rocks as they all came leaping through the hole. The guards were caught off guard by the ferocity of their attacks. In a flash, many demons died and many humans went unconscious all at once.  
Inuyasha whipped his sword left to right, dodging blows from any demon who survived his assault. Kenshin flew from one person to another, knocking them unconscious without a blink, faster than anyone who challenged him. Cloud's buster sword cut a path through the foes, aided only by his wits and some well placed fire magics. The battle was fast and intense, everybody giving it their all. But the three warriors never stopped heading for the main part of the castle. The three of them broke through the backsides if the line without stop and headed for a large dojo. The hoard of enemies, however, was growing mass behind them. The defenders on the walls were leaving their post and going after them. Cloud, however, had another trick up his sleeve.  
  
"EARTH!"  
  
A wall of rock sprang up from the ground behind them. It grew long and tall, blocking the enemies. It would buy them more time. Without showing it, Cloud mentally gasped. The strain from that was intense. To create a wall that size was not easy to do. He kept running though. Never give up.  
  
Inuyasha punched the dojo door off of its frame, sending it flying into the back of the room. There was a lone man standing there. Inuyasha stepped forward.  
  
"WHERE'S KAGOME?!?!"  
  
The mans laugh was strange, inhuman.  
  
"Fool. Why didn't you just die in the forest? Naraku won't be pleased of your arrogance."  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"LIKE HELL I'D DIE FROM HIM!"  
  
The creature's gaze turned cold.  
  
"There is no need to shout. Your death is imminent, by me, Kahn, master of the blade. But if you wanted to know, you beauty is in the next rooms. That is, if you make it in time."  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to know what that meant. He charged Kahn, swinging the tetsusaiga hard. Kahn seemed disappear and become behind Inuyasha all in a single moment. A swift sword hit sent Inuyasha flying into the side wall, a deep gash in his back. Kahn laughed.  
  
"Don't you see, you have no chance. You should give up while you can."  
  
Inuyasha growled from deep within his throat.  
  
"Inuyasha, take Cloud and save Kagome. I'm the only one who can fight him."  
  
Kenshin stepped forward towards Kahn. Kahn turned to face his new opponent. Inuyasha started to argue, then bit his tongue and ran for the next door. Kahn turned to stop him, but at the same moment, Kenshin attacked. Cloud ran around the fight and followed Inuyasha down into the hall. Kenshin jumped back. Kahn was smiling.  
  
"Not too bad I see. Maybe I can get a decent fight out of you. He drew a second sword and leaped forward, two swords in front. Kenshin jumped back into battle, lone sword in position. A flash of light and a clang of metal started the two warriors off. A second later, Kenshin flew from the fight and slammed into the wall, his side becoming bloody. Kahn kicked him again, sending him reeling.  
  
"Fool. No human can beat me, none!"  
  
He went to hit Kenshin again. Kenshin got up though. He sheathed his sword and jumped at Kahn. Around and around they went, blocking and striking, matching each others blows with their own. Kenshin jumped back, then forward again.  
  
"Ku-Zu-Ryu-Sen!"  
  
Kenshin erupted in a series of continuous attacks. Kahn duel sword was no match for the Kenshins pure speed. In a matter of seconds, Kahn was sent flying out of the battle. He slammed into the wall. He lay on the ground.  
  
"But…how…?  
  
"You underestimated me. Never underestimate your opponent. Oh, and just to tell you, you were just beaten by a human. Think about that. A glorious demon beaten by a mere human. Oh the embarrassment. Can you live with that?"  
  
Kahn didn't answer though. He was already dead. Kenshin sheathed his sword and walked slowly and painfully toward the door. He opened it to a long hall with a door at the end. He started the long walk.  
  
***  
  
"She should be close to here!" Cloud yelled as he used Sense again. Inuyasha ran even faster. He rammed the door down.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
Naraku looked at him.  
  
"Oh, you again. Fool. I have no time for you. Rashak, entertain these guests."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
A shadow detached itself from the wall and grew large. Suddenly, an intangible force threw Inuyasha and Cloud backwards into the second hall a long ways. They both landed on their feet.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, he had not idea. The shadow shifted into the hall. Cloud took do time in attacking it. His sword just passed harmlessly through it. He cursed. He swung again, but the shadow counter-attacked and threw him against the wall. Inuyasha tried himself, but with the same result. He thudded against the wall. Cloud jumped to his feet. The shadow flew at him.  
  
"FLARE!"  
  
The light stopped the shadow in its tracks. It changed from a shadow to a demon visible to the normal eye. Inuyasha tried to attack it. It just passed through him. Cloud preformed the flash move again, and the creature was blinded.   
  
"GO, INUYASHA! QUICK! I'LL HOLD HIM HERE!"  
  
Inuyasha needed no second word. He dodged around the blinded enemy and ran for the door. Cloud kept blinding his enemy until Inuyasha was away. Then he stopped, and fell back. To maintain any magic field that long was exhausting. The monster turned into a shadow again.  
  
"Oh no you don't. MASTER BLAST!"  
  
Every ball on his gloves lit up. The power blew Rashak away into oblivion. The light died down. Cloud fell to his knees in exhaustion.  
  
"Oh, too late I am."  
  
Kenshin walked painfully over to where Cloud was, and helped him back to his feet.  
  
"You beat the monster?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yes, as did you." Kenshin answered.  
  
They both walked for the next door, before a blast sounded behind them. The guards from outside had finally made it to them. The crowd of humans and demons gathered and walked forward. Cloud unclasped his sword once again.  
  
"I guess it means it's all up to Inuyasha to save her. We'll make a stand here, live or die."  
  
Kenshin nodded and drew his sword.  
  
"We stop them here. That's the best we can do to help him."  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"Good luck, Inuyasha."  
  
The enemies came at them, as the forces of good made a stand against the forces of evil.  
  
  
  
*Author notes: There. Gone and done it. This is a longer chapter than usual, but it had to be. Expect the next one to be the same. Until next time!* 


	11. Chapter 10: Confrontation

*Author Notes: Sorry for the lag in updates. School isn't going well and there will probably be more slowdowns in the future. My teachers all go on the thought that the harder it is now, the easier it is later. Which 'later' is going to make me write a seven page paper on Alaska? Who knows...  
Oh well. This chapt is going to have a bit of dialogue, a bit o controversy, and a whole bunch of Kag/Inu waff and other...*  
  
Disclaimer: Who doesn't know? (Please dont answer that!)  
  
Chapter 10:  
Confrontation  
  
Naraku faced Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha spoke low and dangerously.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
Naraku answered him kindly.  
  
"Your pretty friend is right behind me."  
  
He took a single step to the side. There was an open coffin on a small table. Naraku flicked his wrist. The box hovered and turned, giving him a fine view of a sad and teary Kagome. She cried even more when she saw him.  
  
"Inuyasha, help me..."  
  
He growled deep in his throat.  
  
"Bastard..."  
  
Naraku laughed lightly.  
  
"Indeed. Is she really that important to you? What if I did this?"  
  
He made a clutching motion with his hand. Kagome screamed in pain. Naraku unclenched his hand. Kagome slowly stopped screaming.  
  
"Inuyasha...please...help me..."  
  
Inuyasha cursed and jumped for her, but Naraku stopped him cold and threw him backwards with only one hand. He hit the wall, but landed firmly. Naraku smirked at him again.  
  
"Fool. Do you want her to suffer even MORE?"  
  
He clenched his hand. The screams where almost tearing Inuyasha apart. He jumped at Naraku and attacked with the tetsusaiga. Naraku caught the blade in one hand and stopped it. Inuyasha cursed, before being puched hard in the face and flying back again. He tried to attack again, with the same result. Inuyasha threw himself at Naraku repeatedly, but could do nothing to stop the screams. He slammed into the wall one last time and fell to his knees.  
  
"...damn..."  
  
He couldn't do it. He couldn't stop that scream which chilled him to the bone. He couldn't stop...Kagome's...scream. But the screaming did stop and Naraku took that time to address him.  
  
"I could let her live, you know. She doesn't have to die. All I would need is for you, however, pledge alliegence to me, to be my servant for all time, and she can live. She can be yours, forever."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything. He didn't want to accept it. Throw it all away for love or go free? Would he be able to live with himself if he did go? Would Naraku kill her anyway?  
  
"What is your choice? Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome wimpered again.  
  
"Inu...yasha...please..."  
  
If anything pushed him over the edge, that did. All he could think about was her.   
  
"Here, maybe this will enhance your decision."  
  
He waved his hand. Kagome's bonds broke and she lifted up in the air. She floated over and stood before Inuyasha. Her tears ran free from her face. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, but when she hugged him firmly, he hugged her back.  
  
"Don't think you can get away now that you have her. There is a special shikon jewel inside of her that allows me to kill her anytime I wish. If you run, the girl dies. It's time to make a choice, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his eyes.  
  
Kagome...  
  
"I...will..."  
  
Naraku smirked once again.  
  
"...do..."  
  
Inuyasha was in pain, both at his future and at his decision. He smelled in Kagome's scent, as if that would help make it easier. But he stopped, and sniffed again. It was Kagome's smell all right, but there was something missing. He pulled her back and looked at her face.  
  
Black eyes.  
  
He was momentarily surprised, before the anger hit him. This wasn't Kagome, it was a fake, a doll, a ploy. He had been tricked.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!"  
  
He threw the girl at Naraku, who was too surprised to move. Inuyasha climbed to his feet, his pain he could no longer feel.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH MY EMOTIONS! HOW DARE YOU USE KAGOME AGAINST ME! I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
The fury of his anger started to tear the room apart. The energy created by his anger tore boards from the floor and lifted them in the air. Naraku's face registered surprise, before a furious Inuyasha attacked. Naraku could not believe it. He was having trouble blocking all of the blows. Had this half-demon always contained this power? He jumped back away from Inuyasha. This new power would need a bit of research, he thought to himself. He raised his hand and blew the roof away. He jumped high, only to be caught by a large feather. He flew off, leaving the castle and a maddened half-demon behind. The only thing that kept Inuyasha's hell-bent rage was Kagome's soft crying. Inuyasha looked back to the room and opened the next door. There, in a coffin like the last one, was Kagome. He looked at her. She had her eyes closed and she was crying.   
  
But it was the real Kagome this time.  
  
His Kagome.  
  
He stared at her face, before saying her voice in a soft tone.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Her teary eyes came open slightly, then, relizing who it was, shot open. She stared at him.  
  
"Inu...yasha?"  
  
"Yes, its me, Kagome."  
  
He took his claws and cut her bindings. He lifted her out of the coffin. He held her close for a minute, before setting her on her feet. She wobbled a bit, and then collapsed on the ground. Inuyasha grabbed her.  
  
"Kagome, whats wrong?"  
  
She sat and cried for a second, and then, without warning, hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I thought you were gone! Naraku said he had killed you! I was so scared!"  
  
She cried softly into his kimono. He softly hugged her.  
  
"Its okay, Kagome. Its okay."  
  
He held her for a little while, then let go.  
  
"Kagome, can you walk? We need go."  
  
She nodded stiffly and stood up, stumbled a bit, then sat back down. Inuyasha let her climb on his back. he started walking for the hall.  
  
"What happened to Kenshin?"  
  
"I dont know. He and Cloud stopped behind."  
  
He threw open the door. The long hall was littered with bodies of demons and humans. Scortch marks and broken weapons indicated a hard battle. Kenshin and Cloud were nowhere to be seen. Then, some movement from inside the pile of bodies. A figure pulled itself out. Inuyasha recognized him.  
  
"Kenshin!"   
  
The figure stumbled forward, than leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.  
  
"...Hello...Inuyasha...good job...you got...Kagome..."  
  
Inuyasha rushed over to him. He dropped Kagome off of his back.  
  
"Kenshin, what happened?"  
  
"...we tried to hold them off...so they wouldn't...distract you."  
  
Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"What happened to Cloud?"  
  
"Got lost in the fight. Couldn't find him..."  
  
Kenshin fell asleep. Kagome looked shocked.  
  
"Don't worry, Kenshin's stronger than that. He'll live."  
  
Suddenly there was a explosion behind him. Several bodies flew through the air. Cloud got up. He brushed himself off, then noticed Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh. There you are."  
  
He ran over. He pulled a bottle out of his pocket.  
  
"Here, pour drops on his wounds, it'll help. I only have a few of these things left."  
  
Kagome took the bottle carefully. She looked up at Cloud questioningly, then did as he said. The wounds slowly healed. Kenshin was out of danger.  
She sighed. Cloud took the time to talk to Inuyasha.  
  
"So, did you get him?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. At least we saved her."  
  
Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Cloud, who exactly are you?"  
  
He sat down.  
  
"I've figured by your clothes that your from another time right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Lets say I am as well, just I cant get back without the shikon shards."  
  
"Is that the only reason?"  
  
He looked up at her for a sec, then back down.  
  
"...I have to save Tifa, my friend, as well."  
  
She contemplated his words.  
  
"Would you like to join us?"  
  
Even Inuyasha didn't object.  
  
He thought carefully for a second, then answered.  
  
"Thats the best idea."  
  
She smiled at him, and he gave a light smile back, before saying.  
  
"I really dont like this place. Lets get out of here, I'll carry Kenshin."  
They left the evil castle. far back in the dojo...  
  
The Kagome copy stirred. She was angry. Naraku had not gotten her Inuyasha. She was his, not that stipid girl, Kagome's. She would get her Inuyasha back as long as her name was Kikyou!  
*Author Notes: Nothing to say really. I feel jealous of all those peeps who have hundreds of reviews for their fics, but it dont matter, im enjoying this.* 


	12. Chapter 11: Lighter Aura, Darker Hair

*Author Notes: Not really much to say. But I have too anyway, so I'll rant. I've been reading internet comics all over the place, and only two have really stood out to me. The first one is Megatokyo, by Fred Gallanger. It shows two common American teenage boys stuck in Tokyo, but this does no explain the hilarity of it. Through a hunk of zombies to games, it's a hilarious. I cant even find the words to explain it. See it at www.megatokyo.com .   
The second one is Poison Wind, and I don't know the author. It's a very well drawn online manga. It has both plot and action, well developed characters, and even chapter segments. I highly recommend it. See it at www.poisonwind.com.  
Anyway, on wid da rant. This fanfic, The Legend of Six, I know is not all that popular. I see other stories that have been out for a day with more reviews than me. Maybe it's because I have too many characters from too many animes. Maybe I'm not adding enough romance. No matter what the reason is, I wont stop writing. Heck, it just makes me feel good.*   
  
Chapter 11:  
Light Aura, Dark Hair  
  
The boat drifted briskly down the wide stream carrying its few passengers. Its old wooden boards securely held the craft together, despite its looks and construction. The blond haired young man on the back steered the boat down the small river, what little steering was necessary, as the stream guided them swiftly along the path. His huge sword was stowed securely under the wooden boards that served as seats. A young man with red hair sat in the middle, his left arm in a sling, but his face was still in a smile. In the front of the boat was an energetic and excited young girl with bright eyes and black hair who was enjoying the ride wholeheartedly. Behind her was a white-blue haired half-demon who was scowling at her excited ness.  
  
"Kagome, don't get so cheery. This ain't no fun trip we're on."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Inuyasha. Cheer up!"  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Feh. We still haven't found a shikon shard yet. How can I be cheery?!?!?"  
  
She smiled back at him, before the smile turned evil. Next thing Inuyasha knew, he had water being splashed in his face. He covered his face.  
  
"Stop it wench!"  
  
She only splashed harder so he reached down and splashed water back at her. The two of them battled it out for a little while, before a large splash from Kagome hit Kenshin, who joined in. They rocked the boat as they splashed water at each other. Before long, a badly placed hit sent water into Cloud, who was asleep. The three of them stopped as Cloud pulled his sword out from under the benches. A look of fear crossed their faces as he raised the sword and used it as a paddle to splash water.  
Soon after, Cloud sat with a smug look on his face. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kenshin were all soaked by a single splash. Inuyasha was pissed, Kagome was grumpy, and Kenshin was, as ever, smiling. Kagome sighed, and went back to smiling.  
The sun sure feels good, she thought to herself. It rained down through the tree's bathing them in a pool of warmth. However, the sun was quickly going down. It shone through the gap in the trees made by the stream. Very soon it would dip behind the trees and disappear.   
Inuyasha stared aimlessly at the passing trees. His thoughts wandered. It was going to be night time soon. He couldn't smell any demons, so they should be okay. What day was it? It was…the first day of the new month…!  
  
"Cloud, we'll stop for camp here." He said urgently.  
  
Cloud looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Why here?"  
  
Inuyasha attempted to look carefree.  
  
"Why not. No reason."  
  
Cloud shrugged, and steered the boat to the shore. There was a small grassy clearing there, making good bedding for the night. As soon as the boat hit the shore Inuyasha jumped onto land.  
  
"I'll be back later!"  
  
Kagome yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha! Hey wait Inuyasha!"  
  
She grabbed his big red shirt. He pulled away to dislodge her, but couldn't. Kagome was left with his shirt as he jumped away through the trees.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha cursed as he jumped through the trees. Damn her. He had almost been caught. He could already feel the weakness entering his legs, only letting him jump less and less. He finally stopped unknowingly by a small pond. He felt his strength diminish. The sun was gone. He looked over the edge of the pond at himself.  
  
Black Hair.  
  
Human.  
  
This cursed form engulfed him once again. He despised the weakness of it. He sat against a tree, waiting for the sun to rise and his hanyou form to reappear.  
  
***  
  
Kagome laid out her sleeping bag, not because she was going to bed, but because it would be ready when she did. She wore Inuyasha's red shirt, so she would have it to give back to him when he returned. Cloud tended a small fire by the stream edge where they were camping. Kenshin brought back another armful of sticks and sat down by the fire. Kagome tugged her sleeping bag a bit closer to the fire. She pulled the large shirt more snuggly around her, the cold biting at any open skin. Nighttime was hastily approaching. She started to dig through her pack.  
  
"Where did Inuyasha go?"  
  
Kenshin felt a vibe of light, like the candle of a aura had been lit in darkness. It was strange, likesomeone had transformed. Kenshin continued added sticks to the fire, answering Kagome's question.  
  
"I have no idea why he would run off like that. Cloud?"  
  
Cloud shook his head.  
  
"I haven't been around long enough to know, but one thing is certain. He's going to get cold with those soaked clothes of his. He'll be back soon."  
  
Kagome silently agreed, but thoughts tugged her mind. She had a feeling of foreboding, unlike she had ever felt. She shivered, not from the cold, but from the feeling. She dug faster in her pack. Maybe food would take it away.  
  
"Inuyasha…come back…"  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha cursed at the sudden appearance of a person by the pond. He hadn't been there too long. The person was clothed in white, carrying a bow and arrows. At first he thought it was Kagome, and his fear of her seeing him made him climb the tree he was under. Then, he felt that it was not Kagome, even as her weak scent portrayed. The girl knelt by the pond looking at her own reflection. Inuyasha crawled forward on the branch, trying to see what she was doing. His arm slipped. He fell to the ground with a loud grunt. She turned around startled. He got to his knees and looked at her. They met eyes for a few moments. Then, she turned back to the water. He got to his feet. He felt curiously drawn toward her. He slowly crept forward to crouch beside her, looking into the water instead of at her like he had intended all along. She was tying a white necklace delicately. It had white orbs hanging from it. She spoke to him.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
He answered her.  
  
"My name is I…"  
  
He stopped abruptly. He couldn't tell her his name, not in this form.  
  
"My name is…Raito."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Of course. Raito."  
  
He questioned her slowly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She stopped momentarily, as if in thought, and then continued.  
  
"I am making a necklace for my beloved. He doesn't seem to know who I am right now, but he will soon enough."  
  
Huh? What did all that mean? He was confused, but decided to end this conversation.  
  
"Would you try it on for me? Please Raito?"  
  
He reeled back a bit.  
  
"What?"  
  
She turned and looked at him. He had a strange feeling he knew her from somewhere.  
  
"Would you try it on? I need to know if it must be extended. You are just his size."  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He had never been nice. Where was all this coming from?  
  
She lifted her hands to put the necklace around his neck, and then she saw his necklace.  
  
"Oh. You already have a necklace. May I ask who it's from?"  
  
She was referring to Kagomes necklace. He stuttered.  
  
"It…it came from…a friend."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
She placed the white necklace around his neck. She clapped her hands.  
  
"Aw, just the right size I think."  
  
He stood still for a moment, before a question came to mind.  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
She looked at him passionately.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
He reeled back in surprise. What the heck?  
  
She smiled at him knowingly.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I have caught you."  
  
That's when Inuyasha finally figured out who she was. The shock of it all started him more than ever. She was the doll, the fake Kagome, she was the one Naraku had used. And the only person who could ever have been Kagome was…  
  
Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou…how?"  
  
He started to back away.  
  
She smiled from where she sat.  
  
"Inuyasha…you have been a bad boy."  
  
As the word "bad" came out of her mouth, an electrical energy so intense that it could have come from Ramuh himself hit him. He grunted in pain and fell to his knees, where he gasped for air until she stood in front of him, her face a mask of triumph.  
  
"You are mine Inuyasha. Mine, forever."  
  
He fell into unconsciousness.  
  
*Author notes: Just to clear things up. Kagome has never seen Inuyasha as a human before. She has no idea what the heck is going on. I thank you all for your reviews.* 


	13. Chapter 12: Reincarnation vs Reborn

*Author Notes: Creepy it is. A lot of fics going out are about slavery. Tho it's good. Even creepier is Cartoon Network. Toonami is bring two new animes into the mix. Rurouni Kenshin is coming in. That's great for me because I love Rurouni Kenshin! The main character is the same guy in my fic. The other show is Yu Yu Hakusho…no comment(for special reasons). It seems Toonami finally figured out that Americans love Jap cartoons. What is even stranger is the appearance of shows like Evangelion and Nedesico. Heck, I don't understand what goes on in those shows, how's the average viewer going to understand?^-^*   
  
Chapter 12:  
Reincarnation vs Reborn  
  
"Cloud, have you found out where he is?"  
  
Cloud unclasped his hands.  
  
"Its strange. Sense is being disrupted by some kind of force. All I can see is pure white. What about the aura?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"I haven't gotten a reading since we landed the boat. It was a nice person, whoever it was."  
  
"I'll try Sense again, maybe I can get a message..."  
  
Kagome sat on top of her sleeping bag. She was holding her legs to her chest. She was scared, scared for Inuyasha. Scared for the impounding feeling that was beating inside of her, like the tail end of a wave from afar. She could see him, sitting at a pool of water alone. Yet she felt he was dead, but somehow still there. Kagome stood up, and started walking into the forest.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?"  
  
She didn't stop. Cloud got up and followed her into the woods. Kenshin hesitated, and then followed them. Nothing else to do. Kagome led them through the woods on a winding trail. It was dark and damp. Then, they came upon a tiny clearing with a pond in the middle. And there stood a man, alone, staring down at his own reflection. He turned around slowly and looked at them. His eyes were sad.   
  
Kagome snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She ran to him, but stopped short. He was looking at her sadly.  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
She gasped. It was Inuyasha! He was…human, with black hair. He had no claws, and no ears. She noticed the white necklace. But now, it was black.  
  
"Inuyasha…what…happened?"  
  
"He is mine now, girl."  
  
Kikyou stepped out of the darkened woods.  
  
"I have won his heart."  
  
She saw him wince at the words. She knew it was a lie.  
  
"You lie…Inuyasha would never…"  
  
"Oh really? Inuyasha, come here."  
  
Inuyasha didn't move. She mouthed a single word. He yelled in pain and dropped to his knees. Kagome ran to him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Whats wrong!?!?"  
  
"Do you want him to be in more pain? More suffering? The longer you are here, the more pain he takes. He can die at any moment. Do you want to watch him die?"  
  
Kagome backed away slowly.  
  
"How could you…"  
  
"You'll never get to have that chance, that you won't!"  
  
Kenshin jumped forward toward Kikyou. She raised her hand to him. A blinding light flashed. Kenshin flew backwards, slammed into a tree and fell, unconscious.   
  
"Kenshin! Damn you! FIRE!"  
  
Cloud raised his hand and fired. The ball impacted a wall of light that stopped it and reflected it back. It slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. He started to get back up. A white ball hit him, knocking him into the woods, skidding and sliding.  
  
"Kenshin…Cloud…how could you do that?"  
  
Kikyou laughed evilly.  
  
"Foolish girl. I am the all powerful Kikyou. I always get what I want! You all are just in the way. Inuyasha will be mine!"  
  
Kagome heard a groaning noise form Inuyasha. She looked down at his face.  
  
"…Kagome, run…she'll kill you if you don't…"  
  
"Inuyasha! But…"  
  
"Fool. I'm not worth your life. Run, quickly…"  
  
"I won't…I can't…leave you here…with that bitch!"  
  
Kagome stood up and glared at Kikyou, whose face had a smirk.  
  
"You dare to stand up to me?"  
  
Kikyou raised her right hand. A glowing white ball appeared, and went towards Kagome. It impacted the girl fully, who was thrown backwards to the ground. Her back was cut open and torn. She slowly got up off the ground. She limped back toward Kikyou, who laughed at her.  
  
"Can't you see you're no match for me. I barely even used my power. There is no way for you to win Inuyasha back!"  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, and started to cry. She would never be able to get him back…but still…  
  
Kagome's tears fell to the ground. She felt a burst of anger towards the enemy miko, and suddenly, throwing away all of her pain, jumped up and ran for Kikyou. Kikyou shot a white ball at her, but it seemed to never reach her, it flew around and into the air. Kikyou was too stunned to react, and had a hand squarely connect with her cheek. Kikyou fell back stunned. Kagome collapsed and started to cry again, harder than ever.  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
Inuyasha forgot his fear and his pain. He forgot his sorrow. All he saw was Kagome crying. And that's all that mattered. With a scream like one damned, he ran at Kikyou. She said his worst word, pain shot through him, but he didn't stop. He didn't care. She screamed the word over and over. The pain was building inside of him. Large cuts and scrapes flared across his body due to the terrible magic. But he never stopped, and as he reached her, he hit her once, in the face. That's when it seemed like the pain had quadrupled. He tried to keep his mind alive, to no avail. Darkness overtook him, and he fell from life.  
  
Kikyou seemed to disappear. She said nothing as she vanished. Kagome wiped away her tears and blood from her wound, and struggled toward Inuyashas body. She knelt down. It was bloody, bruised, blood seeping from and dozen large cuts and holes, but this was not her fear. Her imminent scream shocked both Cloud and Kenshin, who were stumbling back towards the battlefield. Her mind could not believe what had happened.  
  
Inuyasha was dead.  
*Author notes: Im sorry for the huge delay in my fic. Teachers are evil and my internet was down. Heck, I doubt that anyone reads this anyway. Do it matter? No. * 


	14. Chapter 13: Recovery

*Author notes: Finally! Three reviews came in on the same day. I'm so happy! Anyway, about the fic. I think it would be lame if Cloud could just use a Phoenix down to resurrect Inuyasha, so I am going to say that he don't have any. Also, he has different material spells. No summons of course. Currently I have shown him to use 5 of his spells and have shown his Master Blast move.*  
  
Chapter 13:  
Recovery  
  
"So what do you think Kagome did?" Cloud asked Kenshin. They both had recently exited from their separate catnaps.  
  
"The term for Kagome is "miko", a kind of priest/sorcerer. They are pretty rare for what I know. Strange, I never had the feeling she had magic power until I saw it. When Kikyou's blast swerved out of her way unexpectantly, I felt the first vibe of her power."  
  
"Who would have known that she had the power to resurrect the dead anyway. She scared me with that blinding flash of light. Then she fell asleep. It scared the crap out of me when I found Inuyasha alive."  
  
"I think Kagome has much more power than anyone thought. I wonder if her magic can be used with a weapon."  
  
"I hope it can. It would be cool to see a magic arrow. Good thing you found Kikyou's bow and arrows, we might get the chance. Oh, it about time to change both of their bandages."  
  
They both turned away from the fire and went a few steps to tend to their friends. The morning light shone down on Kagome and Inuyasha. Kenshin leaned down to change Kagome's bandage, before he heard a mutter behind him.  
  
"He's a demon again."  
  
Kenshin turned to see Inuyasha with his white hair.  
  
"I guess the effect wears off the next morning. What day is it?"  
  
Cloud looked up at the sky.  
  
"Uh…second day of the month."  
  
"So his weak day is the first day of the month. The moon not being there is a clue."  
  
Kenshin wrapped new bandages around Kagome's lower back. Her back was scratched and bruised and somewhat bloody. Cloud rewrapped Inuyasha's arms and body. The cuts there were large and bloody, but the demon healing was doing its part. Cloud finished with a wrap to the cut on Inuyasha's neck. He tied off the knot and joined Kenshin by the fire. Kagome isn't as injured as Inuyasha, so it didn't take as long.  
  
"So, what do you think we should do now?" Cloud asked.  
  
"It would be best to just stay here, that it would. There is clean water here, and anyway, it is too dangerous to move them."  
  
Cloud looked down at his hand.  
  
"I wonder why our wounds healed so fast. It isn't natural."  
  
Kenshin shrugged.  
  
"No idea."  
  
Cloud thought for a minute, then placed his sword in front of him and inspected the blade. Kenshin leaned back against his tree and rested, as they both waited for the injured pair to wake up.  
  
***  
  
Kagome's consciousness slowly drifted back. She felt the pain and wounds of the battle, and slowly opened her eyes. The sun glistened down through the trees, giving her a bright view. Her first thought went to her location, the second to Inuyasha. The memory of last night came back, and she jerked upright remembering what had happened. She looked around, and saw Inuyasha on the ground beside her. She raised her hand to touch him, but pain assaulted her muscles and she withdrew it. Then, a familiar voice came from behind her.  
  
"So you're awake. We were wondering when you would wake up."  
  
Kenshin crouched in front of her, so she didn't have to strain her neck trying to see him.  
  
"Kenshin…you're okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yes, me and Cloud are fine."  
  
She turned her head to Inuyasha.  
  
"Is he…"  
  
"Yes, he's alive. You don't need to worry about him, try to get some rest."  
  
Then Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at one another. Kenshin took the time to disappear, hopefully letting them talk privately. They looked at one another, both nodded, and fell back asleep, both happy that each other was alive.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin explained what he thought had happened, and then he and Cloud had left, Kenshin to get herbs, Cloud to get firewood. Inuyasha sat on one side of the fire, in his usual attire that covered the bandages, Kagome was wrapped in a blanket on the other side. Neither of them spoke, because neither of them could put thoughts into words. Kagome could not think of a word to say. How would she express her feelings into words? Kikyou had returned to get Inuyasha. Why had she come back? Why was Inuyasha turning human one day of a month? Why hadn't he told her?  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him, startled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you about my human side."  
  
She gasped. It was like he had read her thoughts. She smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Its nice to know you're a little more like us."  
  
He bowed his head.  
  
"Sure, just like you. Weak. Helpless."  
  
Kagome was startled by this voice. He truly did resent his humanity. She slowly got up and sat down beside him, her concern for him overruling the pain in her legs. She tried to look him in the eye.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that what you think of us?"  
  
He nodded. She looked away. He really believes we're pathetic, no good creatures. He thinks we are weak beings. How could he resent his humanity? She started to cry. Inuyasha looked at her. Why is she crying? What have I done?  
  
He lifted her hand toward her face, but stopped it in midair.  
  
"Kagome…why…"  
  
He was surprised when she hugged him. She held him tight.  
  
"Inuyasha (sniff), if you were all demon, (sniff) you would never had been here!"  
  
He was startled at her words. What did she mean? He would be here. No, wait, if he was all demon, he probably would have…killed her…  
  
He hugged her slowly. That's when Inuyasha felt relief for the first time about his human side. If he wasn't human, he would never have met her. That was so not cool.  
  
***  
  
"Aw, they make such a nice couple."  
  
Kenshin said from behind a nearby bush. He was peeking over the top at them. Cloud was beside him with his back to the couple.  
  
"Give them some privacy Kenshin. They have been through alot of hard times."  
  
Kenshin frowned, then brightened and said, "Hey look, they're kissing!"  
  
Cloud spun around.  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
He saw that Inuyasha and Kagome were only hugging. He turned to Kenshin who grinned at him. Cloud sighed, and punched Kenshin in the head, then turned his back on the couple at said one word.  
  
"Meanie."  
  
*Author Notes: This chapter isn't as long as the others. Also, this is a bit more recent than most other chaps. That's a good start for me to update often." 


	15. Chapter 14: The Forest of the Spirit of ...

*Author notes: My fic got pushed waaaay down the list by a sudden overflow of stories. I doubt anyone was able to find my fic. My influences for this chapter is my long lost love, the movie Princess Mononoke(Anime movie).*  
  
Seproth: Dude man, you brought up old memories for me of those games. I reemember that now. However, this is an AU (Author Universe), and   
Cloud only remembers the last part of FF7. Also, I couldn't think of a way to say Kenshin travelyed through time, so I has joined his world and Inuyasha's world into one. Im sorry if my fic isn't exact in the dates in all, but hey, if all those were correct, it wouldn't really be my story, now would it?  
Chapter 14:  
In the Forest of the Spirit of the Forest part 1  
  
Kagome was surprised to find her wounds healed the next morning. Her arms weren't even stiff. It was as if she had never been hurt, never felt the pain. She also felt surprisingly refreshed. This, of course, made her adopt a gleeful smile, joining Kenshin in the world of infinitely there smiles. Inuyasha didn't even question his speedy recovery, he always had one, due to his demonic heritage. Kagome made them all breakfast, consisting of miso soup and some parsley Kenshin had found. They ate in relative silence, and it disturbed her. What disturbed her even more was Cloud's looks off into the woods. She finally got irritated by it and asked him.  
  
"Cloud, what's wrong?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'm just tense. I get the feeling that there is something out there."  
  
"Bad things?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Cloud shook his head.  
  
"No…just…creepy. There isn't even the chirping of birds."  
  
Kagome noticed that.  
  
"Yea, that's strange…"  
  
But then, of course, she brightened up.  
  
"Let's relax here for a day or two! It would be nice to take a bath!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Come on! We've already lost enough time! Lets go."  
  
Kagome hit him playfully.  
  
"Oh c'mon Inuyasha! Cant you at least appreciate a day or two of relaxation?"  
  
He growled, but didn't answer. This made her smile. She would get some more free time! She ran to her bag to get her swimsuit. Kenshin used waster from the nearby pond to wash out the pot. Cloud moved back to his former position against a tree, apparently going back to sleep. Kagome pulled out her bathing suit and ran off behind a bush to change. Kenshin took off his outer kimono top to wash hit. He crouched by the water edge, scrubbing it with his hands. Inuyasha assumed a position in the tree above Cloud.  
Kagome finished putting on her bathing suit and walked toward the pond/small lake.  
Though Inuyasha tried not to, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The suit displayed every curve of her body beautifully, and he turned away blushing, when Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you want to come into the water?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come on. You need a bath anyway, and you can clean those dirty clothes of yours. Just smell em."  
  
He fehed, and actually did smell them. The smell was horrendous. All the blood and dirt and things made very clear by his sensitive nose made him want to puke. He started to gag.  
  
"See! I told you so! Now get over here before I make you."  
  
Even though Inuyasha saw the reasoning behind it, he still didn't want to do as she said. He looked away, feighing anger. Cloud looked up at him and pointed a finger.  
  
"Wind."  
  
A hurricane wind hit Inuyasha and flew him toward the pond. He hit the ground by the edge. He gasped for a second, before glaring at Cloud, who was faking sleep. Kagome grabbed the arm that was closest to the water.  
  
"Inuyasha. C'mon."  
  
He pulled his arm back away from her, but she wouldn't let go.  
  
"No!"   
  
He hopped into a crouch, while she was still holding his arm. She imitated his growl.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to respond when a hard shove knocked him over Kagome and into the pond. He surfaced instantly, and glared at his culprit. Kenshin gave him a smile back.  
  
"Kenshin…"  
  
Inuyasha, however, did not jump at Kenshin like he wanted. He saw Kagome with that look that was usually followed by a sit. He put on his emotionless face. He floated there. The pond was quite deep. Even near the edge. Kagome, however, did not give him a moments rest.  
  
"Well? Take off your shirt already."  
  
His emotionless face dropped.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Take off your shirt! It needs to be washed and dried."  
  
"Keh. Its wet aint it? What else does it need?"  
  
"Oh come on, ya big baby. Oh…Is widdle Inuyasha too scared to take of his shirty-wirty?"  
  
"I'm not scared of anything!"  
  
"So why wont you do it?"  
  
He Fehed again. Damn, how did she always make so much sense? He took off both of his shirt quickly and threw them onto shore with a grunt. That left him with only his pants on. He floated in the middle of the pond on his back, arms crossed, attempting to look uncaring and asleep, attempting to hide what he was feeling right now. He didn't quite understand it anyway. Kagome, however, looked away, attempting to not look embarrassed. She had seen his finely toned muscles and body, and the thoughts going through her mind were making her blush. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.   
Then a slightly evil idea came to mind. She quietly swam over to him, and dunked his head under the water.  
  
She giggled as he came back up and coughed water.  
  
"Wench, what did ya do that for?"  
  
She replied by doing it again, but this time, he came up quickly and did it to her. She squealed as she went under water. She surfaced a few feet away and splashed water at him. He imitated. The water fight ended after a few minutes, and they both floated to try to rest a bit. But she continued to watch him all the same.  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched them from the shore.  
  
"Quite interesting they are." Kenshin said from the tree.  
  
Cloud was still imitating sleep, his eyes only open the slightest bit.  
  
"They are both too shy. Why can't they realize they're perfect for each other?"  
  
"Cloud! I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff!"  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
"I'm not, but its kinda obvious…oh watch this."  
  
Inuyasha was drifting closer to Kagome. They both looked like they didn't know what was about to happen. Inuyasha, also took that time to stretch out his arms. It effectively landed on top of Kagome's stomach. Both eyes went open, and both heads turned. From Kenshin's and Cloud's point of view, either the water had suddenly gotten warmer, or they were both blushing. They just stared at one another for a second. They looked like two lovesick teenager, and they were. They just didn't know it.  
  
"Wind."  
  
A large splash suddenly soaked both of them, making them both look away. Kenshin surfaced. He didn't look happy.  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
Inuyasha was happy for the interruption. He was almost probably going to do something that would have given him away.  
  
Kagome tried to rid herself of that blush. What just happened? I felt so…strange…  
  
Kenshin climbed back onto shore and took off his shirt and hung it on a tree to dry. He laid down in the grass around the pond. Inuyasha got out and wrung his shirt out and threw it on the ground and jumped into his tree. He glared at Cloud below. Kagome floated for a little while, then got out any went behind her bush to change. She came back out, fully dressed, and hung her wet bathing suit to dry. She then laid down beside Kenshin in the soft grass. She stared at the sky and tried to figure out her thoughts. The feelings she was having around Inuyasha…  
  
Was she in love?  
  
Then, like a sudden vibration, she sat up. There was somebody there. The person wore a blue tunic and mask, so she had no idea who it was, male or female. The person carried a bow and a sword. A red elk came out of the woods behind him.  
  
Who was he?  
  
*Author notes: If you've ever seen Princess Mononoke, you'll know who this is. Will this person be another permanent ally? Tune in next time to find out.* 


	16. Chapter 15: The Forest of the Spirit of ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime or game found in this fic. So sueing is pointless.  
  
*Author notes: In accordance to the disclaimer,   
  
Ashitaka from Princess Mononoke is hereby reserved for Erika, with respects to  
D. g. and crew. I also send my apology to D. g. and Brat, who will have trouble keeping Erika non-hyper and from singing. Thank you for your Review. Erika, please, CALM DOWN! Erika scares me…  
  
If anyone doesn't know what's going on, read the review page. The review made me laugh, a whole lot. Anyway, if ya couldn't figure it out, the mysterious guy, is Ashitaka, star of Princess Mononoke, a kick @$$, t0ot411y 133t, warrior with no end to the s\/\/33t[\]355. Enjoy the chap.*  
  
Chapter 15:  
In the Forest of the Spirit of the Forest part 2  
  
"You know, we are getting worse and worse at sensing people." Cloud noted offhand.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Damn. How had that human snuck up on them? He smelled like more a demon than a human too! How had he done it? It was pissing him off how bad his senses were becoming. He jumped from the tree and landed a few feet behind Kagome. She was sitting up and looking at the person. She also looked genuinely surprised. Kenshin was just lying there, staring at the sky, showing no knowledge of the intruder. The man just looked at them. His sight switched to Kagome. Suddenly his right arm went crazy. It looked like his skin was jumping against the inside of his tunic. The arm flew toward the sword at his belt. Inuyasha prepared to draw his sword at sign of danger. The man caught his arm with the left arm, and forcefully pulled it away from the hilt of his sword. The arm twitched in anger, but stopped. He seemed to relax. He lowered his arms. Then he spoke in a low voice.  
  
"Are you the Spirit of the forest?"  
  
Kagome was stunned. He was talking to her. She slowly shook her head. He sighed, then removed his mask. A rather boyish face he had, with short black hair. He looked crestfallen.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked. She was curious.  
  
"Ashitaka."  
  
He went to the pond/lake and sat at its edge. He stuck his whole right arm underwater. Kagome slowly got up and walked over to him. He crouched down beside him.  
  
"What happened with your arm?"  
  
He didn't answer, put took off his right sleeve. Kagome gasped. His arm was covered with some type of purple scar. It covered his whole arm and into his shirt onto his chest. It was unnatural.  
  
"My arm has a demon inside of it. I received it when I was protecting my village from a horrible demon. Now, the curse is slowly killing me. The rumor is that the Spirit of the forest can heal it, but so far, my search has been in vain. The mark covers much of my chest now. I can feel it encroaching on my head. I can feel my strength slowly being drained. I have visited many priest and monks, but none have the spiritual power to heal me. My time is near."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. How can you say 'cheer up' when you're about to die from a curse?  
  
"Um…"  
  
"There is a way, you know."  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Just lop the whole arm off."  
  
Ashitaka shook his head.  
  
"I wouldn't matter. It's all over my chest now. I'd just die with only one arm."  
  
***  
  
Cloud watched the drama from his spot by the tree. However, as he son noticed, now was not the time to relax. He jumped up.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin jumped to his feet.  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"It's a demon."  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and it transformed instantly.  
  
"Kagome, get your bow."  
  
Kagome ran to her book bag and got her newly acquired bow. She strapped the quiver on her back.  
  
"Where's it coming from?"  
  
Kenshin pointed.  
  
"Over there!"  
  
A large beast jumped out of the bushes. It looked like a dinosaur from one of Kagome's textbooks. It had an alligator shaped body with a huge tail with spikes on it. It advanced menacingly. Inuyasha leaped forward and slashed it. The huge blade bounced off the hard scales. The beast swung its tail. Inuyasha jumped back, barely avoiding being impaled. Kenshin and Cloud also attacked. Inuyasha followed suit. The three of them were jumping all over the place, avoiding being hit and still attacking. Kagome drew an arrow and aimed, before looking back at Ashitaka. He was walking toward the beast. He had his short sword drawn. The beast spun around, trying to hit Kenshin and saw him. It made a aggressive swing towards Ashitaka. Ashitaka did something quick with his sword, and ended up rolling into a new stance. The beast tried to take another swing at him, but discovered that there were no longer spikes on his tail. Ashitaka had cut them off. Kagome aimed an arrow at the beasts head, and fired. The arrow made a whitish stream in the air as it flew toward the demon. It impaled it in the head. The beast cried out in pain. Ashitaka jumped into battle, making cuts against the beast head. Kagome notched another arrow, carefully aimed and fired again at the beasts head. Ashitaka, however, did not notice the arrow. Kagome screamed as it hit him in the arm. There was a white explosion, and Ashitaka was knocked out of the battle. Kenshin noticed this and jumped towards the fallen warrior. The beast's stump tail swung, and it slammed into Kenshin in mid air, and he was knocked away. Cloud jumped up, and came straight down, impaling the animal in the back with his sword. The animal screamed in pain. Inuyasha used Cloud's cut as a hole and sliced deeply into it. The animal screamed and tried to throw them off his back. They grimly held on, however, and plunged their swords deeper. The beast gave one last loud yell, and fell down dead. They both tugged their swords out. Kenshin came back into view, limping a bit but apparently okay. Kagome ran over to where he was.  
  
"Kenshin, are you okay?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'll be alright, that I will. What happened to the other guy?"  
  
The looked over and saw Ashitaka on the ground, staring at the arrow sticking out of his arm. He then pulled it out, still staring at his arm. When Kagome walked over to him. He smiled at her.  
  
"Are you sure you're not the spirit of the forest?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He held up his arm. The purple mark no longer went all the way down his arm. It had shrunk to a few bands of purple that went around his arm.  
  
"Your magic arrow healed me a bit. Thank you."  
  
She looked dumbfounded for a second, and then smiled. He pulled a long bandage out of his waist pouch and tied it around the bleeding wound. His red elk walked up to him and nuzzled his hair.  
  
"I really would like to stay, but I must be off. The spirit of the forest is here somewhere, and I intend to find it."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
He turned and rode into the forest, disappearing into the undergrowth. Inuyasha landed beside her. They watched the retreating warrior heading into the forest.  
  
*Author Note: Um, that whole scene wasn't too good, but I thought it was a nice touch. Thanks for all of your reviews.* 


	17. Chapter 16: Never Enter the Blue Light

*Author Notes: Ahh, the sweet smell of reviews. Kinda makes me want to put up another chapter sooner…but anyway, thank you all for your reviews. I've enjoyed the little comedy between Me and D.g and crew, so…read the chapter to find out how I will thank them. Anyway, just to clear things up, the chapter updates for this fic are totally random, I may not update for a week or a day. I cant set any specific time cause of school, but it wont be too long I hope.*  
  
Chapter 16:  
Never enter the Blue Light  
  
"So you shot him with an arrow and it healed him?"  
  
She nodded, answering Kenshin's question. He looked thoughtful, then shrugged and added another stick to the fire. Night was upon them as they camped by the familiar pond. Kagome had cooked them all up dinner of a canned soup she had brought along. Kenshin had marveled at the taste and smell. The stew was delicious and they had all enjoyed it. Inuyasha had gotten a third portion in the first five minutes, before Kagome told him to leave some for the rest of them. Cloud had ate quietly, like he always was. He had an appearance of a calm person, like he had no care in the world. Kagome had eaten cheerfully, as usual.  
  
Kagome sighed. Inuyasha had tried to follow Ashitaka, but had come back saying that there was no trace of the guy. Inuyasha said his trail just plain ended, like he had just flown away. Strange. Kenshin looked up, suddenly.  
  
"Hey, where's Cloud? He was here a second ago."  
  
I looked around. He was gone! I was sure he was still right beside me, leaning against the tree. I got up. I was in my pajamas as I walked a bit toward the pond. Kenshin looked into the woods, and Inuyasha didn't even move from his tree. That's when I noticed the pond water was glowing. I approached it slowly. It looked like it was glowing blue.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha."  
  
He looked up from his light snooze and blinked. His eyes widened at the sight of a glowing pond of water. He jumped forward instantly.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Kenshin joined them. They all stared at the pool of water. Kenshin crouched by the edge.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
His hand went to touch it. The whole pool lit up even more. Kenshin looked up at his comrades.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. Hell, why not. Kenshin touched the water. It lit up like a pool of pour blue. Kenshin backed off a little. The water started to swirl around in a vortex. The pool became a whirlwind. Before anyone new it, a blue portal had sucked them in. Kagome gave a scream as she disappeared into the blue.  
  
***  
  
I'm floating. Kagome could feel herself floating. She slowly opened her eyes, to be assaulted with many different lights and colors. She looked like she was flying through a huge rainbow. She looked around. She was all alone. She looked behind her. Two bodies floated there. She screamed. It was Inuyasha and Kenshin. She swam over to them. She shook on Inuyasha."  
  
"Wake up Inuyasha."  
  
He groaned a bit, then opened his eyes. Wide open.  
  
"What the HELL!"  
  
She grabbed Kenshin's shoulder. He slowly woke up, equally confused.  
  
"Well this is interesting…"  
  
The three of them floated together. Niether of them could see anything except the colors and each other.  
  
"What happened to Cloud?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Where are we?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged again.  
  
"Still no idea."  
  
"Are you guys blind or something?"  
  
They looked up. There was Cloud, floating and looking asleep at the same time, staring down at them.  
  
"Cloud!" Kagome yelled.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I knew you guys would fall for the same thing I did. Stupid pond."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"What did you mean by, 'are you blind'?"  
  
Cloud gestured to the swirling of colors.  
  
"Look at them. Don't stare at them, just look. Kinda zone out a bit."  
  
Kagome tried. All she could see was a swirl of colors for a little while, and then pictures appeared. She gasped.  
  
"Its my mom!"  
  
There had been a flashed picture of her own mother. There were also pictures of other people, spaceships, and what looked to be flying cars.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
Kenshin asked.  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
"How can I easily say that we are all flying through time?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Just a gut feeling. Hey Kagome."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He floated down to her.  
  
"Could you come with me please. There is something here for you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
But he started to swim 'upwards' and she followed him. Inuyasha shrugged and went after them, with Kenshin close behind. Kagome saw what looked like a rock floating in the colors. When she reached it, she noticed it was about the size of a small car. Cloud stopped beside it.  
  
"Kagome, read this."  
  
There was a plaque with a few sentences on it plastered to the side of the rock. She read off the lines.  
  
"Here lies a man cursed for all eternity. His weakness will forever be known to all who fall into the trap that is him, and his eternal rip. He will await the one of purity to set him free, for only the purest of mortals can even touch the curse in him. So he will lie in pain until that day, forever a statue, to show that known can defeat the 'Evil Magastrate"."  
  
She finished reading off the lines. She was silent.  
  
"Kagome, I think you should touch the rock."   
  
She didn't hear him. Cursed for eternity? What could the man have done to deserve this? She placed a single hand on the rock. Like a glass window, the rock shattered. The pieces flew in all directions, cutting the small group. In the center of it all was a man, clothed in a black robe. He had black hair tied into a short ponytail at the back. His right had was covered in a strange gauntlet. A staff floated nearby. Kagome recognized his clothes from her history book.  
  
"It's a houshi…"  
  
*Author notes: So I lied about him not being there. Sorry but he aint one of the Six, but he will have a large role in the story from now on. The other girl(The one with the huge transformable cat) will also appear later. Im so evil.* 


	18. Chapter 17: The Good, The Bad, And the P...

*Author Notes: Oh no, Erika, he is not gone, not yet. Ashi-chan has not escaped yet. Though you may find that if you read the chapter. I need you to contact me however, such as with an email, I would like you to help me with something…*  
  
Seproth: Damn your knowledge of animes. Yea, he's in there, later.  
  
Chapter 17:  
The Good, the Bad, and the Perverted  
  
"Who do you think he is?" Kagome asked, bewildered.  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
"No idea. But hey, Kagome, at least you know you're the 'purest of mortals'."  
  
"Purest of mortals?"  
  
"Yea. Like it said, 'only the purest of mortals can touch the curse in him'. You free'd him, what else matters?"  
  
She didn't say anything. There was a groan from the man, and he seemed to wake up. He opened his eyes. He raised his hands to look at them.  
  
"Am I…free?"  
  
He spun around, grabbed his staff, and saw the small group all looking at him. His eyes focused in on Kagome. He swam slowly toward her and looked her in the eye. She backed off a bit.  
  
He said a single word.  
  
"Goddess."  
  
That was, of course, right before his right hand found a way to her butt. Kagome did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
She slapped him, knocking him away from her. Kenshin's low voice came from behind her.  
  
"Cursed with perversion I see."  
  
Inuyasha appeared in front of her, protectively. The houshi floated back to them.  
  
"Please calm down, I am a monk."  
  
***  
  
Kagome kept her distance from the monk as he told them his story.  
  
"I lived in a time of darkness, where demons covered the land and killed the people. I was searching for the demon that killed my father, and when I found him, I fought with him. I was weak, just an arrogant teenager. He cursed me, and trapped me in time, letting the portals be fueled by my curse. In a way, I can control the rip in time, not that I could back then, anyway. As people stumbled upon the portals, they were sucked into time, and stayed there, as they flew toward the end of time. I could not go there, and was tormented as each person died. The pain was horrendous. I have been here too long to remember. The curse will eventually swallow me whole if I ever escape this place. I may have a few years if I ever get out, but that will be it."  
  
He looked sad.  
  
"What was your original time?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Feudal Japan."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Us too. Any way you can get us out of here?"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"I can drop you guys off at whatever time we're currently passing or you can wait, and die at the end of time, like I plan to do."  
  
"You're just going to die?"  
  
Miroku shrugged.  
  
"I'll die anyway. I could leave if I wanted too, now, but what's the point."  
  
"You might get your chance to kill the demon who imprisoned you."  
  
Miroku let out a small laugh.  
  
"Naraku is too strong. I'm no chance, even if I would take the chance to fight him if I could."  
  
Silence fell over the group, before Inuyasha broke it.  
  
"Did you say Naraku?"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Naraku that bastard. When I find him, I'll tear him apart!"  
  
Miroku was surprised.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cloud filled him in.  
  
"We have some unfinished business with him ourselves. You wanted a shot at him? You got a team."  
  
Miroku looked stunned.  
  
"Are you guys crazy? I've had pictures come to me in my 'sleep'. He is more powerful than anyone can ever imagine."  
  
The entire group shrugged.  
  
"So?" They all said at once.  
  
"You guys are crazy. You know that?"  
  
Cloud grinned.  
  
"Damn right."  
  
"As long as you all know that now, I'm in, but one thing before we go."  
  
Cloud shrugged. Kagome smiled. Kenshin smiled. Inuyasha kept his emotionless expression. Miroku smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Miroku turned to Kagome and grasped one of her hands.  
  
"Will you bare my child?"  
  
***  
  
"Are you ready now?  
  
Miroku tried to concentrate on his hand while ignoring the bumps on his head. His previous statement had earned him a few wacks, a slap, and a bunch of distrust from the only girl in the group. He sighed again. He felt an energy though, and he knew he was ready.  
  
"All right. I think I got it."  
  
"Whada ya mean, you think?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku ignored him. A ball of black appeared in his right hand. He raised it and threw it forward into time. The ball exploded. Making a wall of black. The group hit it and fell through. Miroku couldn't see anything, but then, he felt the cold thud of metal, and he opened his eyes to see himself on firm ground again. It was dark and cold. He here a grunt from behind him as Inuyasha appeared. He looked back. A large blue portal was spewing people out of it. Kenshin came through, landed and rolled to his feet, avoiding Inuyasha who was lying on the ground. Cloud came through, apparently sleeping, rolled to the wall and leaned against it, and never changed his posture. Kagome fell through, and landed on Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
"Hey wench! Get off of me!"  
  
She sat up, still sitting on his back.  
  
"Hey, where are we?"  
  
Miroku shook his head.  
  
"I really don't know. I wasn't looking when I stopped the tunnel."  
  
"You stopped it?"  
  
"Basically, the exit of the tunnel is now this place in this time. No one else will fall through and die."  
  
"But where are we?"  
  
"Like I said, I don't know."  
  
Cloud in the corner huffed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. By any chance, we should find a friend around him somewhere."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
Cloud pointed to another corner. There was a piece of cloth on the ground. It was Ashitaka's mask.  
  
"He's been here. That's why we couldn't find em."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly. Miroku piped up.  
  
"Who's Ashitaka?"  
  
Cloud answered him.  
  
"Some guy we just met. Mysterious really. Good fighter though."  
  
"Creepy." Miroku said.  
  
"Its really cold around here!" Kagome huffed. Then something hit her. Hit her hard.  
  
"I left my bag back in the clearing!"  
  
***  
Back in the clearing, a lone book bag sits by a dying fire. Suddenly a cloud of smoke can be seen coming toward the camp. Out of it runs a hyper and sugar-high girl name Erika. Behind her, D.g. and Brat follow.  
  
"Where'd he go? I was sure he escaped this way."  
  
Brat sighed.  
  
"Finally, good for him. Let him go Erika."  
  
"NOOOOOOO! HES MINE! JACK SAID HE WAS MINE!"  
  
D.g. sighed, then noticed something.  
  
"Hey, whys that pool glowing?"  
*Author notes: to clear thing up, Miroku did not destroy the portal, he just created an exit for it. Also, its one way, no going back through. Where is our group now? What time are they in? How can they get back to the time they know and love? Will they ever get back home? Remember D. g., I need you to email me. My adress is in my profile. I NEED your help.* 


	19. Chapter 18: The Chill of Eternal Night

*Author Notes: Sorry about the week long wait. I had a lot of unimportant things on my mind (School project, history poster, test, big as hell verbal report.) *  
  
Seproth: Im sorry, but no. Kuwabara and Genkai are not in dis fic. I don't take it all from what is seen on Cartoon network. I'll give ya a hint. Idiot swordmen is shown in an anime show on either fox or fox kids, if its in your area.And "man of the wildfire" is from a show shown on toonami a long time ago.  
  
Chapter 18:  
The Chill of Eternal Darkness  
  
It was cold. No, it was freezing. They had opened a large metal door to see outside. It was dropping snow like crazy. It was too dark to see so the entire group had decided to stay in the building for the night. The entire group was sitting up against the long metal box in the center. The outer walls were rigidly cold, so they all tried to group together by the box for warmth. Kenshin had found an old blanket for them to sit on, in order to insulate themselves from the cold of the floor. But it didn't do much considering the air in the room was freezing. None of them could sleep because of the cold. Except for Inuyasha, perhaps, but he didn't sleep anyway. Miroku didn't seem to be too cold in his long robes, but even he had his limit. She shivered, and looked over at Inuyasha. He appeared to be sleeping. She tried to close her eyes and go to sleep. She fell into an uncomfortable sleep.  
  
***  
  
Cloud wasn't asleep. He hardly needed it. He got up and stretched. The cold was only an ich really. He folded the end of the blanket he was sitting on up and over the closest person, Kagome. She mumbled in her sleep, and started to grab the closest warm object she could find. It just so happened it was Inuyasha. She cuddled up to him. A few seconds later, she was sitting in his lap, sleeping quite peacefully. Cloud grinned, and then went back to what he was going to do. He opened the door, and went outside.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin woke up an hour later. His sleep had been interrupted by the cold. He yawned, and looked at his comrades. A light grin touched his face when he saw Inuyasha and Kagome. 'And they say I'm clueless!' He leaned back and went to sleep, after a brief yawn.  
  
***  
  
An hour after that, Miroku woke up. Of course, he also noticed our favorite pair. He went to work doing his stuff. I few minutes later, Inuyasha was now holding Kagome to his chest. He grinned at his handiwork, then noticed Cloud was missing. He shrugged it off and went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Cloud came in out of the snow. It was worse than Antartica out there. He shut the door, and untied the bundle of items he had discovered. It seems that this building was by a junk yard, giving Cloud access to a large number of miscellaneous items. He pulled the old butane stove out of the dirty green army bag. He reached in again and pulled out what he hoped was a can of fuel. He had found it on a big rack. He messed with the tubes for a little while, finally connecting the two mis-matched devices. He opened the valve on the stove, and then the one on the fuel. He raised his right arm.  
  
"Fire."  
  
There was a low popping noise and the burner lit with a steady flame. He sighed and grinned, then reached into the bag and pulled out all the other fuel cans he had found. He was lucky. He reached in and grabbed the old, stainless steel pot he had found. He opened the door slightly and scooped up a bunch of snow with it. The snow was okay. He had tried it earlier, fearing that it might have some bad chemical in it. But it was clean and fresh. He placed the pot on the stove and waited for the snow to melt. He unloaded everything else from the sack. A polar fleece blanket he had found in a watertight plastic bag, a couple of knives, another pot, a bunch of metal bowls from a box, some raingear, a large plastic tarp, and a big bag of the only food Inuyasha ever wanted from Kagome, Ramen. He grinned at the thought. 'Inuyasha, you are now in Ramen heaven.' He didn't get any eating utensils though, but hey, if thats all he was missing, they were doing pretty damn good. He hadn't stayed out any longer than that, or he wouldn't of ever came back. The snow had melted and the water was slowly coming to a boil. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over his friends. Thats when he noticed Inuyasha had shifted in his sleep, not only putting his arms around Kagome, but had his face hanging dangerously close to her own. If either of them moved...  
  
"Cute, one would say."  
  
He looked up to see Kenshin sit down next to him. He nodded.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Kenshin nodded toward the stove and pot.  
  
"You've been out haven't you?"  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"It makes no difference to me when I go out. There is no night or day here."  
  
"What?"  
  
Cloud tranferred hot water to bowl and added the noodles.  
  
"The cloud cover lets barely any light through. It's a damned eternal night here."  
  
"Not to mention the temperature. This aint my favorite time."  
  
Cloud shook his head sadly.  
  
"It isn't right. This isn't the right future."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Cloud shook his head.  
  
"What the hell could have done this? Not even the powers in my time could turn the earth into this...this blasted hell."  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Maybe its just this area."  
  
Cloud shook his head.  
  
"Sense cant show me any place that isn't like this. I'm almost sure it covers the entire world. Something happened here, and civilization was destroyed."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
"Just a gut feeling. I know it sounds stupid, but im sure of it."  
  
Cloud handed Kenshin a bowl full of ramen, who picked a long noodle out with his fingers. Cloud reached for his own bowl, before dropping it at the sight that was in front of him. The blue portal had appeared again. A body flew out of it, and hit him. He caught the person, before he heard an equal grunt from beside him, and Kenshin caught another person. Then, another person flew out, but she rolled to her feet. She looked at Cloud, then at Kenshin. Cloud looked down at the person in his arms, the girl in his arms. She opened her eyes. They looked at each other for a second, before the other girl spoke to her.  
  
"C'mon Brat. Get off the man's lap."  
  
Brat climbed off of Cloud and brushed at her clothes. She huffed.  
  
"Quiet D.g., your just mad you weren't caught by a hot guy."  
  
D.g. ignored her and went over to were Kenshin was holding a sleeping girl.  
  
"C'mon Erika, get up already."  
  
Erika didn't move. Kenshin looked up at D.g.  
  
"I think she's asleep."  
  
D.g slapped her forhead.  
  
"Finally! I was wondering when the sugar-high would wear off!"  
  
While all this was going on, Inuyasha had woken up when the girls had come through the portal. His reaction was to jump up, but stared at the reason he wasn't. Kagome was in his arms. She had somehow appeared in his lap, and he had his arms around her. He had no idea what to do. He knew that if she woke up like this, he would get more sits than he could handle. Then he made the mistake of breathing in her scent. It made him never want to let go. And then, of course, Miroku had to make some loud perverted comment to wake her up. 


	20. Chapter 19: Explainations and Cold Feet

*Author notes: I'm falling behind in my updating. However, I hop to set the list a one chapter update per week. I may even put up two in one week. Something like that.  
Anyway, its randomized ranting time.(Bah, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, DUN!)  
I have become aware of the groing number of grossly retarded movies. The new number one is "Tomb Raider: The cradle of life" due to come out this summer. With all new, lame, overused, pathetic stunts like diving off of a building to avoid the explosion. lame.*  
  
Chapter 19:  
Explainations and Cold Feet  
  
Miroku ruined Inuyasha's happiness with a single phrase.  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
The slap that followed awoke Kagome. She opened her eyes slowly to a nervous hanyou. They looked at each other for a moment. Kagome had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He had no idea what to say. What could you say when you were in this situation?  
  
"Um................yea?"  
  
Typical guy answer.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He had an idea. Of course, it would end his immediate happiness...but some sacrofices had to be made.  
  
"Oh my gosh a spider!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome jumped, no, leaped off of his lap and flattened herself against the far wall. She pointed histarically.  
  
"A SPIDER!!!KILL IT!!"  
  
Kenshin grinned. Cloud grinned. When you don't know what do do with a girl when you're in an embarrasing situation, mention the omni-girl-away word, 'spider'. They grinned even more when Inuyasha's plan went through the roof.  
  
"SPIDER! WHERE!?!?!?"  
  
D.g., wielding a giant fan, viciously attacked the area, effectively only hitting Inuyasha in the head repeadedly.  
  
***  
  
"Funny." Inuyasha grumbled moodily.  
  
He was still a bit pissed off from his previous beating. He was saved only when Cloud had stopped D.g..  
  
"Ah be quiet ya big baby." D.g. muttered, then she looked over at Erika.  
  
"How does she sleep through it all?"  
  
Erika was placed conviently out of the way, on top of the remaining blankets. Brat was eating a bowl of ramen with everyone else. Cloud apparrenty found stash of ramen the size of Miroku's perversion. Like I said, a whole lot. D.g. and crew had explained their appearence, despite the fact they had no idea how they had ever came to be in the feudal era. Kagome had explained to them the tale of the shikon shards and the current quest. Kagome was happy, because now she had other girls to gossip with and have 'girl talks' (Author note: Jack, being the pathetic girl-friendless guy he is, can only guess what goes on in these talks.). Miroku had asked both Brat and D.g. to bear his child, of course, and was currently waiting for the feeling to come back to his cheeks. Kenshin was being the friendly person he always was. Cloud was apparently serving ramen and sleeping at the same time, and still engaging in conversation. They all finished, and Cloud put the stove back into his bag. Kagome and D.g. had agreed that the two groups should travel together. They had all prepared to leave, and then, Erika woke up. A good quote from her is "WHERES MY ASHI-CHAN!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?". She had calmed down, though, when Cloud had given her Ashitaka's discarded mask. She just stodd there, continuing to hug the small, cloth, inanimate object that it was. Brat had dragged her along when they had tried to leave.  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
"Shut the damn door!" D.g. yelled.  
  
Cloud shut the door. It was so cold outside, they had to come back in. None of the girls had adequete clothing to go through the snow. Kagome, however, called of secret meeting of the feminine species.  
  
"Girls, it seems we need more cover out there. Got any idea's?"  
  
Brat spoke up. "The Guys."  
  
Kagome grinned. "Oh yea. Like they always say, to people are hotter than one."  
  
D.g. scowled. "That sounded so wrong."  
  
Kagome grinned(again). "Pick your guy."  
The whole group stole glances at the available guys.  
  
D.g.:"hmmmmmmmm......."  
Brat:"hmmmmmmmm......."  
Erika:"where's my ashi-chan....."  
Kagome:"I call Inuyasha."  
D.g.:"OOOHH! Some thing you haven't told us Kagome?"  
Kagome(Blushing):"Noooo......its just that he is the warmest cause he got the most clothes!"  
Brat:"Damn, your right."  
Kagome:"Why dont you take Miroku? He has more clothes than Inuyasha does."  
Brat&D.g. (scowling):"He's a pervert! Never!"  
Erika:"Ashi-chan...."  
Kagome:"Theres only three guys left, choose."  
D.g.:"I call Kenshin, 'cause he's cuter!"  
Brat:"What does cutiness have to do with any of this?"  
D.g.:"He has more clothes too!"  
Brat:"DAMMIT!"  
Kagome:"Brat, Cloud or Miroku?"  
D.g.:"In other words, silent-buff or pervert?"  
Brat:"Cloud. Miroku just scares me. Besides, Cloud is......"  
D.g.:"Is....?"  
Brat:"...nice."  
Kagome:"...nice meaning?"  
Brat:"...comfortable."  
D.g.:"...comfortable?"  
Kagome:"She thinks he's a *cough*sexy*cough* nice guy."  
Brat (deep red blush):"............................"  
Erika:"Ashi-chan......."  
D.g.:"Speaking of which, do we really want to leave Erika with Miroku?"  
Kagome grinned.:"Dont worry about him. I'll fix him."  
All:"Okay, break!"  
  
***  
  
While the girls are talking....  
  
Kenshin:"Do you see them looking at us? Its creepy."  
Inuyasha:"Feh. Who cares."  
Miroku:"Erika is the only one left...."  
Cloud:"They're planning something."  
Kenshin:"What could it be?"  
Cloud:"Listen...they mentioned perverts, must be Miroku..."  
Kenshin:"I think they said one of us was cute..."  
Cloud:"Whatever...silent-buff? Who the heck is that?"  
Miroku:"Erika...."  
Kenshin:"Dude, Kagome has a nasty cough...here they come back."  
  
Kagome proceded to grab Miroku by the shoulder and drag him off to the corner. A high speed wispered conversation arose, and then they came back, Miroku looking dissapointed and Kagome looking gleeful. The girls slowly drifted to their seperate male counterparts without saying anything. The guys looked around questioningly. Then the four different groups broke into seperate conversations.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha:"Can we go now?"  
Kagome:"Why are you so impatient? We have no clue where we are anyway."  
Inuyasha:"Feh. Anywhere is better than here."  
Kagome:"Feh...(giggle)"  
  
Kenshin and D.g........  
  
D.g.:"Are Inuyasha and Kagome really that clueless?"  
Kenshin:"You wouldn't beleave."  
D.g.:"Damn."  
Kenshin:"Inuyasha wont admit it, but he cares for Kagome."  
D.g.:"Ah, so the big, tough guy act is a coverup."  
Kenshin:"Yea...hey, who's the cute one from that conversation you girls were having?"  
D.g.:"..........................................."  
  
Cloud and Brat.........  
  
Brat:"........."  
Cloud:"............"  
Brat:"..........sexy."  
Cloud:"HUH?!?!?"  
Brat:"OH, nothing."  
Cloud:"?????????"  
  
Miroku and Erika.......  
  
Erika:"Ashi-chan....."  
Miroku:".........are you obsessed?"  
Erika:".........yes!"  
Miroku:"*sigh*...no chance then."  
  
*Author Note 2: Breaking away from the normally serious mood of this fic is quit fun. This chap is dedicated to D.g.and crew!* 


	21. Chapter 20: The Bite of the Cold

*Author notes: Wow. I get on expecting around 34 - 37 total reviews and what do I see? 52 reviews. Like a punch in the face that surprisingly, felt good. Thanks to Teardrop Crystal for the multiple reviews! Of course, thanks to D.g. and crew, Teardrop Crystal, Seproth, Demon Ashika, Lauren, and Starangel for reviewing. It really does help me update sooner. Of course, I can only update if I can figure out where to take my story! The next few chapters are planned, but what after that? I'm trying to extend the story. Expect the next soul-hero to appear about 5 chapters away! The first paragraph is just a hint to the next characters they meet. If you can figure out who they are, you migh be able to figure out what year this is in my story.*  
  
Current Crossover Status: Inuyasha/Rurouni Kenshin/Final Fantasy 7/Princess Mononoke/????  
  
Chapter 20:  
The Bite of the Cold  
  
Three shadows appeared in the snow. Three humans walked silently against the cold, blowing, wind. One had spikey red hair, and carried a katana at his waist. Another, wore a white tunic and pants, and carried a bow and a mystical pendant she didn't quite understand. The last, wore a metal helmet to cover her purple hair, a small pistol at her side. The three of them walked, through the snow, to a dark building, to the north.  
  
***  
  
"Its so cold!" Kagome whined as they exited out of the building. The group of them walked, albiet slowly, to the north. Cloud had said that he had seen vague images of another building up there using Sense. However, he had no clue as to how far it was. So they stumbled onward, almost blindly. Erika was being held up by Miroku, while he was trying to cover her as much as possible with his robes. Kenshin had a secure arm around D.g., in order to keep her from falling. Brat was walking beside Cloud, niether of them showing any discomfort, against how cold Brat actually felt. Kagome was stumbling slightly behind a emotionless Inuyasha. His mind wandered, in order to forget about the cold that was slowly getting to him. He was unconsciously picking at Kikyou's white necklace. Damn how he wanted it off. Reminded him of alot of things he didn't want to ever remember. Maybe Kagome could take it off, she was a miko. Yea, maybe she could cancel out this new curse.  
  
"Oy, Kagome."  
  
No response.  
  
"OY, Kagome!"  
  
No respoonse. He turned around.  
  
"Hey! Answer me when I call you we....!"  
  
She wasn't there. His mind went crazy, and he ran back a few steps. She was lying on the ground, motionless.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
He picked her up. Her skin was cold. He placed his head agaisnt her chest. Her heart still beat, but very slowly. The cold was going to kill her. Panic engulfed him.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
The rest of the group stumbled over. They gasped when they saw her.  
  
"Kagome!" D.g. said anxiously.   
  
Cloud unslung his bag and pulled out the blanket, he handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly wrapped her in it, hoping it might help to warm her up. He held her securley in his arms. He felt her forehead. It was burning up. She had a fever. He turned to the group.  
  
"We have to go back! She's not going to make it too long out here!"  
  
Cloud looked behind him and saw a wall of fog and snow. It was impossible to tell where they had come from. The snow had picked up and was falling harder. It was a fight just to stay upright against the onslot of snow.  
  
"We dont know where we are Inuyasha! We have to keep going!"  
  
"AW crap!" Miroku said behind them. Erika had slumped in his arms. She had feighted.  
  
"Damnit!" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Cloud shook his head. They wouldn't last long out here. He sighed. He might as well try his best to help his friends. He raised both hands.  
  
"Protect!"  
  
A wall of white suddenly stopped the snow blowing at them. The snow hit an invisible wall and fell.  
  
"Inuyasha, lets go. We need to go as fast as we can, I dont know how long I can keep this up."  
  
Inuyasha, stunned, nodded slowly. How the Hell did cloud have all these powers? "Lets go!"  
  
He started moving at a fast walk, but still managed to stay behind Cloud's shield. He carried Kagome firmly agaisnt his chest. Kenshin kept a strong arm around D.g., oblivious to the fact of what she was feeling right then. Miroku carried Erika, she was covered by his robes for the most part, and the perverted parts of his mind were gone. There were times and places for those kinds of things, and this was not one of them. Cloud walked, keeping his concentration on the shield. Brat was walking behind him, having confused thoughts.'Who is this guy? He has magical powers! And he's...hot too!' Cloud was doing his magic as calm as possible, despite the fact of the growing pain in his mind and body. He followed the rest of the group silently as they walked for quite some time.  
  
***  
  
Cloud tried to hide the gasp he let out. The pain was immense. His hands were bleeding, the strain put on them were too much. The skin was breaking open into cuts. He tried to ignore the fact that his legs were starting to wobble a bit, and his head was growing dizzy, slowly, painstakingly. He could feel his strength leave him. He shook his head to clear his vision, to no avail. Behind him, Brat noticed with wobbling legs and gasps.  
  
"Cloud, are you alright?"  
  
For a split second, the pain died. His pain dissipeared for that sound of her voice. His mind momentarily calmed. Then it flared up again, biting at him, tearing at what was left of his strength. He struggled to suppress it all.  
  
"I'm...fine...don't worry...Brat..."  
  
He gasped again after the phrase. To concentrate on his own speech had felt like a brick hitting him. He struggled to maintain the barrier. Brat knew there was something wrong, but she had no idea what.  
  
"Inuyasha! Over here!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Inuyasha turned and looked over. What looked like a large rock stood there. A large metal door was in its side. He ran over, out of Cloud's shield. Cloud turned to protect them as they made there way over. His vision started to fail him. He stuggled over to the door. Brat saw this and tried to help him, but she fell with him when he collapsed. He lay outside the door by the group, while they all tried frantically to open it. There was a faint buzzing sound in his head as the door opened, and he felt himself being dragged through, out of the snow onto cold metal. And thats when it all became dark and silent.  
  
***  
  
"What happened?!!?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Brat was trying to get all the snow off of Cloud's face and hair.  
  
"I...don't know. He just kinda...fell..."  
  
"Cloud..." Kenshin muttered.  
  
"Brat, search his bag for the stove. We need to heat him up, fast."  
  
Brat tossed Miroku Cloud's bag, before trying to get all the snow off of his body. She noticed then that his forehead was burning.  
  
"Damn, he has a fever!"  
  
She cursed.  
  
"How can I light this thing?" Miroku said frantically.  
  
"Dont you have matches or something!?!?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. Brat cursed. There wasn't anything she could do for him. She pulled his head into her lap. There was nothing they could do. He was going to die.  
  
He...her first true...  
  
...was going...to die...  
  
She started to cry.  
  
*Author notes: Ahh....the first signs of...cant tell you. Is Cloud going to die? Like hell.* 


	22. Chapter 21: Embarassing situations

*Author Notes: Not too much to say. I found it necessary to put in a sub-romance besides Inuyasha and Kagome.  
And now...Reviewer thankies!  
  
D.g. and Crew: As always, your review brings a laugh, a smile, and a call to the psycoligist for you all. I have a single question. Kumomitsukai? Cloud Angel?  
  
Cloud Dragon: Beautiful name my friend! Besides that, thanks for the support. I'm sorry for your story, but hey, life is annoying like that, dont give up, ever. Sorry, I never got to see spirited away sadly, it never came out by my area.  
  
RichaCo: Yea...about the whole Miroku appearing and all...did it surprise you? If it did, my plan worked perfectly. I had a great idea about Miroku being in my fic, and I put him in, agaisnt what I said earlier. He is just a great character to have, like Sango and Shippou. Oh, and about them, uhhhh........lets not comment on their future roles in the story, it might reveal.  
  
Seproth: Dude man, I totally agree with you about Sephiroth. But calm down a bit about the whole villains thing. Trust me, you'll be surprised later, they are coming, and thats before all the main characters arrive, maybe even sooner, like, now. Oh, that and...  
  
Vixie: For anyone who doesn't know, she emailed me personally after the website wouldn't let her review. Thanks for the letter!  
  
Moongazer: Um...are you psycic? Its creepy, because right before reading your review I was thinking about Sakura. Then reading your review, it scared me man! But dont worry, there is a character from 'Kingdom Hearts' coming.  
  
eddie: Sorry about the cliff, but it makes things more suspenseful. I hate it too, but it always makes me want to read the story more.  
  
Meh!: Happens to the best of us.  
  
Demon Ashika: Yeah we can, but its harder than you think.  
  
TalonKarrde: Your not alone, Im scared of Erika myself. Keep that blaster handy.  
  
Chapter 21:  
Embarrassing situations  
  
A single tear fell. It fell down her cheek, then down to his face. The tiny droplet of water ran down his cheek, to fall to the floor. It was followed by another. And another.  
  
"Got it!" Kenshin said triumphantly.  
  
The small flame of the stove lit the room in an eerie light. It flickered but stayed, thus illuminating the sad scene of the party. Inuyasha crouched over Kagome, Brat crouched over Cloud, Miroku crouched over Erika, D.g. sitting beside Brat, and Kenshin fiddling with the stove. Sad.  
  
"Kagome, wake up!"  
  
Kenshin stood beside Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. You cant help her by yelling at her."  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. He knew that. But still...he felt powerless to help her. That was when he a string of intelligent thought. The wet blanket wasn't helping her, he tossed it. She needed warmth. He tossed his fire rat coat-thingy, it was wet, and pulled her against him. Hopefully his heat could help her a little. Damn, her shirt was very wet. He needed to...get rid of it...  
He froze. Last thing he wanted to do. Oh well, shit happens. And THIS, was embarrassing shit. He pulled of his inner shirt and put it down beside him. He averted his eyes and as fast as he could without ruining it, pulled her shirt off. Ignoring the 'obstuctions' she had, he wrapped his shirt around her slowly and carefully, keeping his hands the maximum distance.  
  
Breath.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and slowly went to lean against the box beside where Kenshin had lit the stove. He held her tightly around the waist, keeping her body as close to his as possible. Her skin started to warm up, and her breathing had relaxed. He sighed in satisfaction at her condition, and slowly...quietly...fell asleep...  
  
***  
  
"Oh god! Cloud!"  
  
Brat fumbled with Cloud's single shoulder plate. It was keeping her from getting him out of his wet shirt. A loud click told her of her success, and she pulled the plate to the floor. She she worked his shirt off his body. She gasped. Her face turned red, very red, very, very red. Though her original blush came from his well toned body, the additional color came from the staring from D.g.. She ignored it however, to the best of her extent, and drug Cloud over to where the stove was. Inuyasha was already over there with Kagome. Brat pulled him up to the fire, and leaned him up against the wall. The stove cackled a bit, sending a wavering light around the room. Brat took off her small denim vest, cause it was wet and cold, leaving her only in her blue T-shirt.   
  
Scuffle,scuffle.  
  
(I'll leave you all to think up a mental picture of cuddling. I...lets just say I have trouble describing it).  
  
Cloud...dont die...  
  
Please....  
  
***  
  
D.g. eyed Miroku, who ignored it. He had an arm around the unconcious Erika. She was wrapped in his robes. He kept his other hand far away from her, to keep suspicion down.  
  
***  
  
D.g. became suddenly aware of her situation. And she felt jealous. EVERY ONE BUT HER HAD A GUY! She huffed, and looked over at Kenshin. He was just staring off into space. She combed her mind for an excuse to get close to him...  
  
Evil thought.  
  
She 'fainted'.  
  
Seven seconds later...  
  
So warm, D.g. thought to her self. Kenshin had a arm around her and she dozed on his shoulder. She tried to stiffle a giggle as he spoke to himself.  
  
"I cant believe it. Now she's out too. Why me?"  
  
D.g. settled herself for sleep. Kenshin noted her facial change and smiled.  
  
Auras never lie. Ever.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin dozed off to sleep a few minutes later. If he had looked around more, he would have noticed that there was one more person awake. D.g. sniffled softly. Why had it been him? Why was he the one to get sick? Why was he lying there, possibly going to die in the cold? And why, was it he who had made her fell this way...  
  
"No..."  
  
She didn't want him to die, ever. Her tears fell down her arm. She could feel it, feel his life draining from him. She got that deep down feeling that he wasn't going to make it. And she hated that feeling. More tears rolled down her arm.  
  
"No Cloud..."  
  
She wanted to tell herself that he would be okay, that he would wake up. But that feeling forbid it.  
  
"No...Cloud...dont die..."  
  
She turned and lightly touched his face. Why Cloud, why did it have to be you? Why are you the man...  
  
At that moment, all the pent up sorrow within her was unleashed, and she cried. She cried until she finally fell asleep.  
  
The place where her hand had touched his face glowed.  
  
***  
  
Three travelers aproached the tiny building where our heros were staying.  
*Author note: I'm going to say it now. I am really sorry for the wait. I had so many thing to do. Oh, and besides that, I am going to say that I had a hard time writing the romanticism in this chapter. It was even harder for a femal perspective, mainly due to the fact I have no idea what goes on in a situation like that. I hope I pulled it off right, but I have to comment on something. Do you think the quality of my chapters are going down? I get the feeling they are. Please tell me if you agree.* 


	23. Chapter 22: Truth

*Author Notes: Thank you for your comments and reviews. Now I notice that my chaps have gotten shorter. I will try to extend them.*  
  
Seproth: Arg!  
  
Chapter 22:  
Truth  
  
He walked through the dark corridor. There was no door, no change, no obstruction. Just a never ending hall. He walked. His footsteps echoed. He stopped, confused, and turned around. A large room had suddenly apeared behind him. The wall across from him had pictures on it. He looked into the pictures. There was one of him. There was a picture of almost everyone he knew in his adventure. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kenshin, Brat, D.g., Erika, Ashitaka, Miroku, everyone. But there were spaces on the wall, like missing people. He looked around. The wall to the left also had a few pictures on it. There was one of Naraku and one of Kikyou. He saw another picture close to the floor. When he went to look at it, his foot hit something. There were four pictures on the floor. One of Kahn, one of the demon Rashak, and two of demons he didn't know. He looked at the picture he had originally tried to look at. His surprise nearly made him fall.  
  
It was a picture of Sephiroth.  
  
It isn't real. I killed him. He died. Not real.  
  
Cloud calmed himself down.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Cloud spoke out loud.  
  
"This is the wall of stars." A low voice said behind him.  
  
Cloud spun around. The room was empty. He spoke out loud.  
  
"What do you mean 'wall of stars'?"  
  
"The many stars of destiny are drawing closer."  
  
"What stars? Where?"  
  
"You will know, when you are ready."  
  
Suddenly his vision turned black, and his consciousness slowly drifted back into his body.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin awoke slowly. The heat coming from beside him indicated that D.g. was still there. He sighed, and slowly tried to unwrap his arms from around her. She groaned at the sudden loss of heat, and one arm came forth to grope for the warmth. Kenshin swiftly jumped clear of the hand, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was the only one awake in the room. He sighed, and walked towards the door that led farther into the building. No one had searched it, so he had no idea what was behind the door. He looked at the door for a second, trying to figure out how to open it. He reached out a hand and tried to push it open. No luck. He couldn't find a handle anywhere. He looked up, hopefully to see a knob or bar. D.g.'s finger hit the open button. Kenshin jumped from her immediate arrival and the voice in his ear.  
  
"It wasn't very nice leaving me back there, Keny-chan."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you, that I didn't."  
  
She sighed then stepped through the door.  
  
"C'mon, we don't have all day."  
  
He stepped in with her. They were in a small room, about the size of a closet. D.g. was fumbling with a control panel to the right of the door.  
  
"C'mon...c'mon...gotcha."  
  
The lights turned on. D.g. hit another button. The closet started to drop. Kenshin was alarmed for a second, but realized that the room was going down slowly. He could here the whine of a motor somewhere.  
  
D.g. clapped once.  
  
"Its an elevator!"  
  
However, as soon as she said that, bright lights erupted out of the windows opposite the door. She looked through to see a room the size of a football field, even bigger. There were boxes scattered to one side, with a huge open area to the other side. There was a huge cloth covering something on the other side. A control room was pressed against the wall on the far side. It was some kind of warehouse, from the looks of it, or maybe a shelter. In any case, the air was somewhat warmer down here.  
  
The elevator reached bottom with two people staring dumbfounded out the window. Kenshin had never seen anything like this in his life. It was amazing! And this elevator, lowering by itself! They stepped out of the elevator onto the metal floor.  
  
"Wow." D.g. said.  
  
"Yea..." Kenshin confirmed.  
  
They walked slowly over to where the boxes were. It took them almost five minutes to even get over there, the room was so large. There were tons of boxes stacked all over the place. Kenshin got one open after much effort, to discover a huge number of space blankets. D.g. was thrilled.  
  
"Look at all this stuff! We have got to tell the others!"  
  
Kenshin nodded slowly.  
  
"You go tell the others. I'm going to look around a bit. I dont want there to be anything dangerous we dont know about."  
  
D.g. agreed, and ran back to the elevator. Kenshin watched as the elevator took her away, and then turned his attention back to the room. He looked around the boxes a bit more, then headed over to the thing hidden under the cloth. It took him a while to walk. The thing was huge. He pulled off the cloth just enough to read the side.  
  
"RX-78 Gundam"  
  
He shrugged to himself. Interesting.  
  
He pulled the rest of the cloth off.  
  
***  
  
His eyes opened slowly. It wasn't very bright, so he had no idea where he was. His memory went back to the walk outside.  
  
"Damn."  
  
It was so warm, he thought to himself. Hey wait, its snowing and freezing around here. He tried to get up, to figure out where he was, but found a heavy object obstructing his action. When he saw it, snuggled up to him, he did that every so annoying instinct.  
  
*Blush*  
  
Along with that, a message.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
What was she doing there?  
  
There was a groan from beside him, and a fluttering of eyes. His face turned red, even more than before. Brat looked back into his eyes for a second. The sudden movement started him.  
  
*glomp*  
  
"Thank god your okay! I was so worried."  
  
"Cant...breath..."  
  
"Ohh!"  
  
She giggled, and let go. He massaged his stomach.  
  
"Ow."  
  
She gave him a hand up. They stood there, looking at each other, before Cloud ventured a question.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You just passed out. None of us could figure out why. You told me you were fine."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Sorry. I guess I lied there. I felt like crap. I had no energy left, and the magic was draining the heat from my body."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Dont do that again okay? Why did you push yourself like that?"  
  
He didn't know.  
  
"Instinct I guess."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Promise me you wont do that again, okay?"  
  
He grinned a little.  
  
"Sure, I promise."  
  
He stared down into her eyes. She was staring back up at him. What they didn't know was that a very excited D.g. just opened the elevator.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Guess what we found! Get up! Get up!"  
  
She saw Cloud and Brat, who jumped away from each other instantly. D.g. grinned at them. Brat gasped.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"RIIIGHT!" D.g. yelled.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" Inuyasha yelled moodily.  
  
"Jees. What your problem?" D.g. shot back.  
  
"Kagome is asleep."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
D.g. stopped yelling. One very sleepy Erika wearing a bunch of Miroku's robes stumbled over to her.  
  
"D.g....where my Ashi-chan…?"  
  
"ummmm.............downstairs?"  
  
"REALLY? LETS GO!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Erika ran over to the elevator, gleefully. Brat and Cloud followed her, side by side. Inuyasha carried Kagome in his arms. Miroku apparently slep-walked over there. D.g. pushed the button, and they descended. The view freaked more than one person out. Especially the huge, self-contained, mobile suit running into walls down there. It became funny, however, when the ever so familar voice of the samurai came out of the com.  
  
"HOW DO I STOP THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*author note:.....................................................No Ashi-chan for you yet, Erika.  
For anyone who doesn't know, a glomp is a tackle/hug. I know exactly how Cloud feels, glomps knock the air out of you.* 


	24. Chapter 23: Major problem

*Author notes: I wanted to make up for the huge delay last weekend, but my scedule got a lot more hectic, with exams coming up and all. With 2 projects due and a summary paragraph, I was severly lacking in any free time. Luckily, I found this break from the work to put up another chap. Actually, this isn't really a break, as im supposed to be studying. I felt I owed you all something. My apology for the wait.  
  
I got a lot of reviews concerning the last chapter. Was it really that good? Great, then I'm better than I thought. But I should lower my ego, ya know? Anyway, now to rant. I thought I should follow up the last chapter with a little piece of the Jack dictionary.   
  
Verb:Glomp, definition: to tackle and hug at same time, usually follwed by the gasping for air. Depending on number of sugar-hyper girls, injury is possible. For best defence, always carry one Miroku around with you at all times. He doubles up as a lecherous girl remover and a decoy for escaping. See ANIME. Derivatives: glomp-ed, glomp-able, glomp-age, glomp-it-up, glomp-till-you-drop, run-Jack-you're-about-to-be-glomp. End.  
  
Anyway, onto other things...  
  
The reason I put Kenshin in a low power gundam was for plot-power reasons. Think about it. Imagine the easy battles if I gave the mobile suit a buster rifle. Totally would kill the challenge. Expect there to be a mobile suit action seen somewhere in the future.  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
Major problem  
  
"Kenshin, lets try this again. Press the 'open' button."  
  
"Cloud, I told you. I DONT KNOW WHERE THE BUTTON IS!!"  
  
Cloud slapped his forhead in frustration.  
  
"Common Kenshin, you got in there. Get out!"  
  
"I CANT!"  
  
Cloud groaned for the 500th time that day.  
  
"Push a random button then."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
This was followed by a loud explosion that shook the control room where Cloud and D.g. currently were. Inuyasha had Kagome in a bunk area behind a door in the contol room. Miroku was wandering around, Erika was sleeping, Brad was yelling (at Erika), and Kenshin was, well, in the gundam.  
  
"That wasn't it."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Kenshin calmed down after a few minutes.  
  
"Kenshin, your stuck."  
  
Cloud turned the com off before he could hear the screaming. He turned to D.g..  
  
"See if you can get him to calm down. I'm gonna go find a manual or something. Just keep him calm so he doesn't destroy the place."  
  
D.g. nodded, and Cloud left.  
  
"Okay Kenshin, lets try this..."  
  
***  
  
Cloud took the elevator down to the ground floor. He ignored the gundam that was bashing its head against a wall and turned his attention to the cargo crates. His idea was to just blast the door open on that gundam with explosives. He jogged over to the crates. The crates were stacked at odd angles and positions. He circled around one, and then opened it up.  
  
Toilet paper.  
  
He went over to another one.  
  
More toilet paper.  
  
He went to another one.  
  
MORE toilet paper.  
  
It was then that Cloud relized that he was in the toilet paper section. So he walked out top another part. Tools, metal parts, cans, computer systems, blankets. He walked around for a bit opening all the boxes. Guns, ammo, car parts, clothes, shoes. He opened a rather tall crate expecting to see more blankets, but found something else. There was a shiny gold gun in the middle, about the size of a rifle. Most of it was cylindar, with a wierd single shell loading mechanism on the back. He pulled it out. There were assorted red, white, and gold shells beside it. He grabbed a gold one with the number 2 on it. He loaded it up, then climbed on top of a crate. The gundam was turning toward him. He aimed and fired, not expecting the recoil to throw him off the crate. But it did. The gun itself shot a huge blast of energy that collided with the gundam head on. There was a loud POP, and the door to the gundam crumpled and fell out.  
  
"Not bad." Cloud said to himself as he got up off the ground where he had been thrown.  
  
Kenshin, overly happy, jumped out and kissed the ground. Cloud climbed back down and tossed the gun back in the crate. He didn't really need it. It was too powerful. Kenshin ran around on the ground joyously. Cloud ignored him and walked to the elevator that led back to the outside. He needed to go check the room, he had a bad feeling. They hadn't opened that box or even locked the door. He took the elevator up to the room. It hadn't changed really, still just a box and the door to outside. He walked toward the box, and was about to open it, when a loud clanging noise erupted from the door to the outside. Cloud looked up. The noise stopped and he waited a minute, before going back to opening the box. The clanging noise came again, and Cloud knew it came from outside. He cursed at his lack of forsight, as he had left his sword back in the control room. He walked quietly over to the door. He had no way of seeing who or what it was without opening the door. He pressed against the wall beside the door, and discreetly pressed the open button. The door slid up and open. Nothing happened. Then a leg stepped into the room. Cloud jumped into the doorway and grabbed the person by the collar and threw them on the ground, fist raised. Cloud immediatly found a sword infront of his face, about an inch from cutting into his right eye. It was at that moment that the two people relized who the other was.  
  
It was Ashitaka.  
  
"Cloud, right?"  
  
"Yea, thats right."  
  
Cloud removed his hand and gave Ashitaka a hand up. He accepted and put his sword away.  
  
"How ya been Ashitaka?"  
  
Ashitaka sighed.  
  
"Very, very confused. That and cold."  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"I can understand. C'mon with me, I'll take you to the rest of the gang."  
  
"They are all here?"  
  
He brought Ashitaka to the elevator.  
  
"Yea. Its a long story."  
  
Cloud operated the elevator controls. Ashitaka gasped when the elevator started to drop, but remained calm as he watched the huge room out of the window.  
  
"Ignore the giant robot on the floor. Its dead."  
  
The elevator chimed and the door opened at the bottom. They stepped out into the light. Ashitaka looked around at the huge chamber. CLoud led him across the room, to the control room. Kenshin and the others were nowhere to be seen, so they were probably in the control room. Cloud and Ashitaka took the elevator up to the control room, expecting to see their friends. Oh they were there of course, but not in the best state.  
  
The door opened to see a tall woman in purple holding Cloud's comrades in a purple bubble using her magic. They were all unconcious or dead. She turned and saw them.  
  
"Ah, thats where the last one is."  
  
She shot a purple ball at them, and they were immediatly imprisoned. CLoud strained to move, but found his limbs stuck in place. She flew them over to the other bubble, conencting them, dumping the two in with their friends. Cloud landed on Inuyasha and fell off. Ashitaka fell on Miroku. Cloud found he was able to move, and tried to rouse his friend.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wake up!"  
  
Inuyasha made no response. Cloud checked his pulse. It was slow, as if in a deep slumber. CLoud crawled over to Kenshin. He was out too. Ashitaka was checking Miroku and D.g., and shook his head at Cloud. They were all out.  
  
"Your friends can not help you now, as they once were as well. My orders are to capture the four people, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kenshin, and Cloud, as well as all they are traveling with, for my master."  
  
Cloud stared coldy at her. "Who's you master?"  
  
She laughed out loud. "The same one its been for the last 800 years, Naraku, the Evil Magastrate."  
  
Cloud could not believe it. "Naraku? 800 years?"  
  
That would put them far into the future, around the year 2300.   
  
"Dammit."  
  
Ashitaka cursed behind him.  
  
"My orders are to take you alive and wait till my master arrives. Its been a long search for you all, 800 years after all. My master will reward me greatly, despite the fact he will be taking you all away from me. Be happy, for that is the only reason that I will not be sucking your fluids out of each of you one by one."  
  
She flashed a smirk that revealed a pair of fangs.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Cloud cursed.  
  
She flexed her fingers.  
  
"And its just about time to but you to sleep, my unfortunate friends."  
  
A bluish gas appeared inside the bubble. Cloud felt his eyelids grow heavy, and his vision fogged. He turned to look at Ashitaka, only to see him fall forward and lie still. Clouds strength started to fail him, and he started to fall over. He slumped to the ground with a final phrase.  
  
"Magic-barrier."  
  
He lost conciousness.  
  
A green ball on his left glove glowed lightly.  
  
***  
  
"Greeting's master."  
  
"Good job Isriashak. You have done your work well. Rashak would have been proud."  
  
Isriashak shook her head.  
  
"Utter not that name anymore. That was many years ago and we went our sepperate ways. He got as he deserved."  
  
Naraku shrugged. He didn't look any different then as he had that many years ago. The shikon jewel does that to you.  
  
"What do you plan to do with them, master?"  
  
"Many things. They were, perhaps the biggest threat to me back then. I want to know why they are so powerful. As for the monk, I want to watch him scream as he is devoured by his own curse and sent to eternal darkness. The girl Kagome, however, is going to become my wife. I shall enjoy her screams as she loses her purity in my bed."  
  
He let out an evil laugh that rung through the entire room, sifting itself into the dreams of the people with little hope of living.  
  
*Author notes: No the rating will not go up. No this will not become a lemon or whatever they call it. And no, there wont be many more delays as soon as summer arrives.* 


	25. Chapter 24: Inner Pain

*Author notes: I'm not going to look at the reviews for my last chap until this one is up. I feel I dont deserve any credit yet. This chap should be interesting. Involves a bit o blood. This is a short chapter, concerning a single character, in a group of many.*  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
Inner Pain  
  
His head hurt, and he had no idea why. He had no idea where he was, where his friends were, what time it was. All he knew was that it was dark. Dark and quiet. He had his sword luckily, and he felt safe, for the time being anyway. He couldn't see anything but himself. The world was black around him. He took a step forward, only to see more dark. He started to walk. Darkness surrounded him. He ran. No light shed into his world. He stopped. There was no change. HE sat down and contemplated.  
  
'Where am I' He thought to himself.  
  
'Where is Cloud? Inuyasha? The others?'  
  
'Am I dead?'  
  
"No Kenshin, you are not dead. We are all that is left."  
  
Kenshin spun around to see Cloud looking at him. Cloud grinned.  
  
"Cloud! Where is everyone else? Where are we?"  
  
"Don't you know? Everyone else is dead."  
  
Kenshin gasped.  
  
"What?!? Why?!?"  
  
Cloud grinned.  
  
"You killed them."  
  
Kenshin gasped again.  
  
"WHAT? I'VE BEEN...."  
  
"Look at yourself Kenshin. Look at your sword. Look at your clothes. Look at the bodies around you."  
  
Kenshin looked down to see he was covered in blood. His sword blade dripped blood. Around him were his comrades, dead, bleeding.  
  
"Your inner battousai killed them. Its all your fault."  
  
Kenshin looked at his own hands. They were covered in the blood of the others.  
  
"No...No..I...No..."  
  
"They trusted you. And you betrayed them."  
  
"No...no...NO!!!"  
  
Kenshin screamed out his inner pain.  
  
***  
  
Naraku watched the man in satisfaction. He stared directly into Kenshin's dream. Kenshin had some inexorable power hidden inside of him, and Naraku wanted it. He controled Kenshin's dream, guiding it. The man would fall totally into his power at any time. His heart would be most vulnerable when he lost all hope in his friends.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin stared into the dark floor. Cloud walked around him like a drone. Kenshin felt horrible.   
  
"This cant be real..."  
  
"Oh, but it is. Look around you. See the reality you made."  
  
Kenshin looked up at the bodies. His friends, allies, comrades...all dead. He stood up, and walked over to Kagome. He face was frozen in a look of terror. He looked down at her, noting every detail. He looked over at Miroku. Then at Inuyasha. Then at D.g.. One thing was similar in all faces. Kenshin looked back at Kagome. He went and lifted up the sleeve of her shirt. It hit him like a ton of bricks. What wasn't there made him grin.  
  
"Cloud, why did you want the shikon shards?"  
  
"I needed the power to get home."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"My only desire."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Cloud looked stunned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kenshin turned and got up.  
  
"You lie. You lie. This is all a lie."  
  
Cloud laughed.  
  
"Denial will get you nowhere."  
  
Kenshin looked at him coldly.  
  
"Niether for you, Naraku."  
  
The darkness flickered.  
  
Cloud laughed again.  
  
"Naraku, Am I?"  
  
"Cloud, you told me on the night that we saved Kagome from Kagome that you wanted the shikon shards to heal your friend. You said that was the only thing you wanted. Then you said that is was your duty, that it was your fault. What does that all mean now? You made a mistake."  
  
Cloud stammered.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Another thing, Inuyasha had golden eyes, not black ones. Same for Miroku, Kagome, and D.g.. They are all black. Kagome had a bandage on her upper arm. It isn't there any more. There isn't even a scar. Those aren't my friends. Naraku, you cannot keep this image any longer."  
  
Cloud shattered like glass. His friends did the same. The world turned pure dark once again.  
  
"Naraku, you used my friendship against me. You turned my feeling against me. You used me...and I cannot forgive this!"  
  
Kenshin let out a yell of his anger so strong with emotion that it shattered Naraku's hold on his dream. He slipped back into total darkness.  
  
***  
  
Naraku drew back in the shock. Kenshin was stronger than he had thought. Best leave him for later. Naraku went to his next victim...Inuyasha. 


	26. Chapter 25: Love or Loss?

*Author Note: Just to say, they never actually left the huge foom they were in. NAraku is using it as an area to hold them in.*  
  
Chapter 25:  
  
Love or loss?  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
A far off voice drifted to him. He groaned.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
His eyes snapped open. He vision was assulted by a field of cherry blossum trees. Blossums floated in the wind around him. He sat up. He was beside a particulary large tree. The sun was blocked out by many blossums as they floated down from the trees.   
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He looked to see Kagome sitting on a branch of the tree. She smiled down at him.  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Whats with the wierd look Inuyasha? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head slowly.  
  
"No...I guess not...where are we?"  
  
She hopped down from the branch.  
  
"We're in the cresent valley, silly. Don't you remember?"  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"No..."  
  
She sat down beside him and watched the blossums fall to the ground in the wind. She seemed normal to him. But where were the others?  
  
"Where is..."  
  
"Kikyou? She's over there."  
  
Kagome pointed to another tree. Inuyasha nearly gasped when he saw Kikyou walking toward him.  
  
"Kikyou?!?"  
  
"Why do you speak like that? Do you not like her anymore, not that it matters."  
  
He tried to jump to his feet, but found he couldn't move at all. He strained to move even a bit but found it futile. Kikyou still walked toward them. She stopped and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha honey. Are you finally awake now?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to believe it. Why was she here?  
  
"How...what made you...why are you here?!?!?"  
  
Kikyou looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Why dear, its because of you. I can't every have you leaving my side again. Kagome has so generously offered you to me as a sign of friendship."  
  
He looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...why...?"  
  
She just kept on smiling.  
  
"I hate you, Inuyasha. I always have."  
  
He stuttered.  
  
"W..what...why...what about the others? Kenshin? Cloud? The Girls? Ashitaka?"  
  
Kagome's smile never dropped.  
  
"I killed them. They were bothersome pests."  
  
Five disembodied heads fell from the tree above. It was Miroku, D.g., Erika, Brat, and Ashitaka. They fell and rolled directly in front of Inuyasha, their faces showing extreme pain and anguish.  
  
"No....!"  
  
"Cloud tried, but his death was imminent from the start."  
  
A huge sword fell out of the sky with its owner impaled on it. Cloud had a look of agony on his face.  
  
"Cloud..."  
  
Then a new, familar voice arrived.  
  
"And I helped them kill the rest. I always had a hate for them, and a love for Kagome."  
  
Kenshin walked out from around the tree. He walked over to Kagome and put an arm around her waist, and she pressed up to him. She looked at him with passionate, love filled eyes. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No...no....NO!!!"  
  
Kagome waved at Inuyasha.  
  
"Bye now. Have fun!"  
  
"No...."  
  
Kenshin and Kagome walked away in each others arms. Kikyou walked up to and crouched in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"My dear, try to get some sleep. Its been a hard day for you. Get some rest."  
  
He tried to draw away from her, but she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, before walking away.  
  
He sat there, straining to move, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
***  
  
Naraku guided Inuyasha's mind to the point of collapse. He had the half-demon on a stone tablet in the control room they had been caught in.  
  
"Hukota, he's ready."  
  
A spark of smoke turned into a black demon wearing black armor. He could pass off as a human at night, and had better skills than one with a sword. He was also a dark mage, able to penetrate and suck out people's souls, turning them into raw power. If one was to absorb this power, they would gain the strength and skills of that person. And now this person, was Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, my lord. I will begin."  
  
Hukota walked over to the stone tablet where Inuyasha was. He place both hands above Inuyasha's face, and started to concentrate. A purplish energy came out of his hands and wavered. Inuyasha's body started to glow blue. There was a cackle of energy, and an energy link forned between Hukota's hand and Inuyasha's head.   
  
"My lord, it will be easy to take him if he is weak enough. I shall be brief."  
  
Hukota concentrated, and let his conscious flow down into Inuyasha's mind.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha blinked, disbelieving what he had seen. It couldn't be. He yelled in rage and confusion and jumped up, surprised that he could move. Then he heard a step behind him.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He turned to see a black demon with glowing hands.  
  
"No Inuyasha, not Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't need to know."  
  
The creature then jumped forward at an amazing speed. He grabbed Inuyasha by the forhead with both hands. Inuyasha screamed in the pain that came into him. He tried to push the man away but found he was losing his strength. He yelled and kicked as hard as he could, freeing himself. The creature smirked at him.  
  
"Still have strength left? How long can you last?"  
  
Inuyasha panted. It was a grim situation.  
  
Hukota laughed at him again. All he needed was for the stupid half-demon to loose his strength and it would be over. It shouldn't take too long.  
  
*Author Notes: These chaps may not be the longest, but I try to keep the pace up on updating. I hope thats okay with you all.* 


	27. Chapter 26: Girl Power

*Author Notes: I decided to put out an extra chap today as well. Pretty long if ya ask me.*  
  
Chapter 26:  
  
Girl Power  
  
"D.g. wake up!"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
It didn't matter how many times she blinked, it was still pitch black.  
  
"D.g.!"  
  
"Brat?"  
  
"Yea, its me, Erika's here too, asleep."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
D.g. sat up, trying to get the cramp out of her back.  
  
"Whats all this stuff here too?"  
  
D.g. could feel boxes and small things under her.  
  
"I dont know. The room isn't very large. You cant even stand fully upright."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
A hand touched her lightly on the arm.  
  
"I'm over her with Erika."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You saw it. The wierd lady. The gas. Then I woke up here."  
  
"Oh, okay. We're screwed."  
  
"Yea."  
  
D.g. felt the items around her. It felt like alot of little cylindars and large objects. She grabbed a large one and felt it with her hands, trying to figure out what it was. Long cylindar, stubby handle....!  
  
"D.g., you have no clue where we are?"  
  
"Yea, told ya already."  
  
"I have a gun."  
  
"What?"  
  
"GUN! Bang, bang, Gun!"  
  
"Where did you find a gun?"  
  
"It was on the floor here!"  
  
"Really, awww man, I wanted to find a gun."  
  
A idea dawned on D.g..  
  
"Hey Brat, I think I know where we are."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In a box. Big cargo box."  
  
There was a thump and a groan.  
  
"When it rains it pours."  
  
"No, this is a good thing. It means we might be able to get out."  
  
"Yea right. These boxes are sealed shut. No way of getting out."  
  
*CLICK*  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I dont know..."  
  
"Hey look, a light!"  
  
Under D.g.'s feet was a light, or, more so, a number.  
  
"It a 20."  
  
"No, its a 19."  
  
"Now its an 18."  
  
"Its a bomb."  
  
"No, its a........bomb?"  
  
Screams.  
  
Loud screams.  
  
*Scramble**Scramble*  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
***  
  
Naraku looked up from Cloud. He twitched in annoyence. He could have sworn he heard something. He listened for a minute, then resumed on Cloud.  
  
***  
  
"That was stupid."  
  
"Shutup Brat. We're out, now lets get out of here."  
  
They climbed out of the wreckage, D.g., and Brat with a sleeping Erika backpack. They ran behind a few boxes to hide.  
  
Brat looked out from behind.  
  
"You know, we really need to find the guys."  
  
"What do you plan to do? Go up the control and shoot the lady with your little pistol? Politely ask for them back?"  
  
"Do you have any better ideas?"  
  
*Thump**thump*  
  
"Run away from the scary noise?"  
  
"Hang on D.g., it might be one of the guys."  
  
"And it might be a monster."  
  
"Chance we have to take."  
  
Brat ran to the offending box. There was a loud thumping noise coming from inside. She looked back at her friends before popping the hatch. There was a pause, and then a hand came into the light. Brat backed up to get out of the way as the person stepped out. Brat gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Ashitaka?!?"  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Brat!?!"  
  
She huffed.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
He brushed himself off.  
  
"I could ask the same."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm here with my friends."  
  
"Yea, well...wait, by your friends, do you mean..."  
  
"Hey Erika, Ashitaka's here!"  
  
*Scramble*  
  
*Glomp*  
  
"Ashitaka!"  
  
Ashitaka faught to get his hands free from the girl who had clamped onto his body.  
  
"H...h...hi...Erika..."  
  
"Hi Ashitaka!" D.g. said as she came out from behind the box.  
  
"H......*gasp*"  
  
"Erika, dear, your hurting him."  
  
Erika only let up a bit. He gasped in the air.  
  
"D.g....permission...?"  
  
"Any drastic measures, yea, yea, yea."  
  
Ashitaka took a hand to the back of Erika's neck, touched three pressure points and....she fell asleep.  
  
"Whew..."  
  
He let her down slowly, so she leaned against the box.  
  
"Effective."  
  
Ashitaka sighed.  
  
"Very. What the hell is going on around here?"  
  
"There's no time to explain. We need to rescue our friends."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"That room over there."  
  
D.g. pointed to the control room.  
  
"Thats not going to be easy."  
  
"We have to try."  
  
"Lets go."   
  
Ashitaka ran for the control room, leaving D.g. and Brat to run after him carrying Erika. They stopped at the elevator.  
  
"We cant take it, its too obvious. We'll have to climb."  
  
Ashitaka nodded. There was a ladder beside the elevator. He grabbed hold and started to climb. Below, Brat talked to D.g..  
  
"What do we do with sleeping beauty here?"  
  
"Lets put her behind those boxes."  
  
They carried Erika behind a bunch of boxes and laid her down. They started climbing after Ashitaka. The ladder actually lead to the roof of the control room. When they came over the edge, Ashitaka was trying to take the maintnence cover off the roof as quietly as he could. They helped him slip it off. Ashitaka leaned down to look inside. He had a clear view from the back ceiling of the control room. There were two men in there lokking at Inuyasha and Cloud at the far tables. Kenshin was at the closest table. He came back up to let the others have a look.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Huh? I thought you had a plan, Ashitaka?"  
  
"Darn." D.g. muttered.  
  
"Maybe we can get Kenshin to wake up."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Take the black thing off his head."  
  
"What black thing?"  
  
"Look, there's a black headband on him. I dont remember him ever having that."  
  
"Okay, we have a plan, whose going to do it?"  
  
"What plan? We dont have a plan!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Someone has to go get Kenshin awake. Who'll it be?"  
  
D.g. jumped.  
  
"Me!"  
  
Ashitaka tried to argue.  
  
"No, I think I should go. I would have a better chance if they saw me."  
  
D.g. shook her head.  
  
"No, if you went, who would protect Brat and me and Erika?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Its settled. I'm going."  
  
Brat spoke up.  
  
"Hey D.g., whats with the sudden courage? Is there something between you and Kenshin?"  
  
D.g. smiled lightly.  
  
"Wait and find out."  
  
As quietly and slowly as D.g. could, she lowered herself down into the room.  
  
Thoughts ran through her head at high speeds.  
  
'What do I do if they see me?'  
  
'What if he doesn't wake up?'  
  
'What should I wear at the wedding?'  
  
She smiled despite the situation. Best wait awhile before answering that one.  
  
She dropped to the floor as quietly as she could. Niether of the two men turned and looked at her, so it might be okay.  
  
She crawled over to where Kenshin was on the tablet. She looked up over the edge at him. His head faced her, and it looked like he was in a deep sleep. She reached a hand up, and gently, brushed the hair away from his eyes.  
  
'D.g., get ahold of yourself. You have a job to do.'  
  
She put one hand onto the head band. It felt hot. She pulled it off rather effortlessly. He didn't move.  
  
'Aw crap!'  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
She touched his face.  
  
His eyes snapped open. They stared at each other. She motioned for him to be silent. He slowly spun his head and looked back at the two men. He discreetly rolled of the tablet. He hid there for a moment, hoping they didn't notice anything. D.g. motioned tward the ceiling hatch. He nodded, and crawled over. He gave her a stepping stool, his hands, to get out. Ashitaka gave her a hand and pulled her up and out. Kenshin glanced behind him, hoping they had not been seen yet. No change. He looked up to see AShitak giving him a hand and he jumped for it as quietly as he could. Ashitaka pulled him out.  
  
There was a quick reunion on the roof. D.g. gave him a hug, and Kenshin nodded to Ashitaka and Brat.  
  
"The plan is to save the other guys right?"  
  
D.g. nodded.  
  
"What about Kagome?"  
  
D.g. frowned.  
  
"I didn't see her in there."  
  
Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"I didn't either. But to rescue the guys...I think I have a plan."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Here's the plan. I'm going to..."  
  
*Author notes: A bit of a cliffy. Should keep things happy.* 


	28. Chapter 27: Plan

*Author notes: Im sorry to say this will be the last update for a full two weeks. Leaving on monday morning, June 16th,  
  
I will be in England. I won't even have access to a computer at any time during the trip. Bad for me, Bad for you.  
  
10:51 PM 6/15/2003  
  
I have discovered why animes don't involve a large number of main characters. After reading through my own fic, my bias toward Cloud is certainly clear, at least for me. I have slowly been drawing away from the romance of the fic, Inu and Kag, tossing in small fluff surrounding Cloud, Kenshin, and Miroku, and the three girls, D.g., Brat, and Erika. As of late, Ashitaka joined the party, requiring me to give depth into his character. Also, I never really give Miroku any large roles after his arrival, despite my intentions earlier. The next soul-hero wont come for a while, at least until the characters make it back into the feudal era. This makes for a long fic. Hope you enjoy the next chapters.  
  
Review thankies!(Old and New)  
  
Seproth: You want to be a villian eh? Hmm.......  
  
D.g. and crew: .....You people really do scare me. Thx for the advertising offer!  
  
Inu-Tsuki: Yea i know. Miroku kinda faded out after I introduced him. I plan to involve him more in the future. Expect some long narrations from him.  
  
Ishizu Sango Halliwell: ...interesting name. How do you pronounce it? Crazy. Very nice name! Oh and yes, Bad Naraku...  
  
Teardrop Crystal: Please dont apologize for not reviewing. Heck, one review is great! Good luck with your exams, if this message comes in time!  
  
DarkMoon: More is coming, I promise.  
  
Starangel: Thank you.  
  
Chapter 27:  
  
Plan  
  
"Okay, Kenshin gave me the signal."  
  
Ashitaka nodded.  
  
D.g. waved down to Brat, who was with Erika behind a few boxes.  
  
The plan was simple. Kenshin would make a distraction and try to lure Naraku and the other perso out of the control room. Ashitaka would drop in and carry Inuyasha out of there to where D.g. was. Brat would follow and attempt to carry Cloud to the door of the control room for faster pickup from Ashitaka. The plan was totally dependant on Kenshin's distraction. If Ashitaka and the others were seen...  
  
***  
  
"huff...huff...huff..."  
  
The demon laughed at him again. Inuyasha breathed heavily, trying to regain his depleting strength. His enemy didn't even look winded, much less hurt or tired. His claws had done nothing against the power of his enemy, and he didn't have his tetsusaiga. He didn't know if he could win.  
  
"Whats wrong, Inuyasha? Giving up already?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him with dark eyes.  
  
"...not...yet...bastard..."  
  
Hukota laughed at him.  
  
"Still not ready to die, eh? Your choice. You have chosen, the road of PAIN!"  
  
Hukota jumped forward and grasped Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha cried out in pain, trying to fight him off. But he was too weak. His arms slumped, powerless. Inuyasha's vision turned white...then empty black...  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
A voice invaded his mind.  
  
"Dont lose here Inuyasha!"  
  
He couldn't put a name to the voice, but it was familar.  
  
"Get up, Inuyasha!"  
  
He tried to speak, but found the darkness did not allow him to.  
  
"Kagome is waiting for you!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to shut out the voice. It was taughting him. He had seen her, and she had hated him.  
  
"Are you really that blind to the tricks of Naraku?!?"  
  
Inuyasha tried to focus on the voice, but it was growing faint.  
  
"You fool! Its me, Miroku!"  
  
Inuyasha had no clue what was happening. He had a distict image of Miroku's head lying on the ground, he had seen it before.  
  
"You're...dead..."  
  
He managed to gasp out those two words.  
  
"Dammit Inuyasha, I'm speaking to you, how can I be dead?!?"  
  
"I...saw... you..."  
  
"Dead on the ground, right? It was a lie. That whole world was a lie. None of it ever happened!"  
  
"A lie?"  
  
"Yes, a lie."  
  
Thoughts flew through Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"She needs you Inuyasha. She needs you, or else, she might die, or worse."  
  
Pictures flashed through his head. Memories came at an rapid rate. Kagome smiling, Kagome on her bike, Kagome asleep, Kagome hurt, Kagome captured by Naraku, Kagome screaming, Kagome crying...!  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!"  
  
The darkness erupted into the light of the cherry blossums. Hukota was still clutching Inuyasha's forehead, but he no longer felt the pain. His anger surged. Inuyasha grabbed the demons arm and screamed in anger, tearing the arm completly off. Hukota dropped him in pain, and clutched at the stump he had for an arm. Inuyasha lept forward and in one quick move, tore the man in half. The once serene scene now seemed ugly and unwanted. Inuyasha raised a fist to the sky and shouted out all his anger, shattering the world and returning him to darkness. But it did not last for long. A light shined, and Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a metal ceiling. He sat up quickly. Hukota backed away from him in fear. Naraku turned from the window to look at Inuyasha.   
  
"What?!? How?!?"  
  
Then a giant metal hand plunged through the glass window into the room...  
  
***  
  
Ashitaka watched Kenshin do his work, when he heard something in the room below him.  
  
"Shouting?"  
  
Then the entire building shook. Glass sprayed out from where the mobile suit's hand had broken it. There was a louder shout, and the building shook. Ashitaka waited a bit before nodding to Brat, who nodded back. He hopped down into the room, ready to charge forward and grab Inuyasha, hopefully without being seen, but found his objective already awake. Inuyasha clutched the demon by the throat. The demon tried to fight him off, but went limp. Inuyasha threw the demon away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Brat yelled.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even turn to look at them. He sniffed the air, growled, spun and charged. Ashitaka only had a second's notice to jump out of the way. Inuyasha rammed the crew quarters door down and ran in.  
  
"Where the heck is he going?"  
  
"I dont know! You have to get Cloud out of here. I'll follow Inuyasha. Please dont fail me."  
  
Brat turned and ran through the broken down door. Ashitaka watched after her, pondering her words.'Please dont fail me?'  
  
Hmmm....looks like Brat has a thing for Cloud...  
  
He shook his head to clear away the thoughts. He could daydream later. Later, when the threat of death wasn't close.  
  
He turned to get Cloud, but the shockwave of an explosion knocked him over. Shrapnel flew, and some bounced around the room, a piece cutting his arm lightly. He recovered from his fall and looked up to see to see Cloud's body on the floor, and a single person standing in the window, staring him in the eye. And the person was smiling, an evil, sadistic, smile.  
  
***  
  
"Kenshin!!!"  
  
D.g. screamed as right arm of the mobile suit was blown of by a red energy blast. The mobile suit lost balance and dropped to the floor with a loud clang. Naraku raised his hand again, and a red rain of energy blasts sprayed the gundam. The entire frame broke into flames. Naraku jumped back up to the broken control room window in a single jump. D.g. broke cover and ran for the flaming gundam. Erika tried to call her back, but the noise was too loud. D.g. ran to the broken, burning, chunks of metal, but couldn't get close fue to the intensity of the flame. She looked around frantically, looking for a sign of his survival. Her search ended in a tragic sadness. All she found was a reverse blade sword, blackened, and alone.  
  
She clung to it like a lifeline.  
  
"Kenshin!!!"  
  
***  
  
Brat ran after Inuaysha as fast as he could. Luckily, the run was short, and it ended in a standoff between Inuyasha and Isriashak. Kagome and Miroku were both being held in a purple bubble in the back of the room. Brat stopped a few feet behind Inuyasha, who was giving Isriashak some extremely cold glares. The demon laughed.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha. Come to get your woman?"  
  
Inuyasha made no reply except for a growl coming from deep within him. Isriashak raised a hand, and Inuyasha was immediatly surrounded by a bubble. He growled, and strained, and broke free from the bubble like a gun shattering glass. Isriashak gave a look of fear, before dissipating into a cloud of blackness that dissipeared into the vents. Miroku and Kagome both dropped to the floor and didn't move. Inuyasha rushed forward.  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
He picked her up and held her tight. His anger dissolved. Brat rushed behind him to help Miroku. He was unconcious. Inuyasha looked over at Brat for a moment. She saw concern in his eyes. Then a shout interupted them.  
  
***  
  
Ashitaka saw what Naraku was going to do.  
  
"BASTARD!!! NO!!!"  
  
Naraku grinned and finished Cloud by throwing him into the burning fire of the gundam. Ashitaka ran at him, swinging his sword hard. But Naraku jumped out of the window into the large hanger and flew toward a door on the far side. Ashitaka stared at him, then to the fire for Cloud, looking for any sign of life. He didn't even notice when Naraku turned and launched a red beam at him.The entire control room exploded.  
  
Flames poured out of it, and into the crew quarters where the bunks instantly caught fire. The flames were so rich with evil energy, that no ordinary person or demon have been able to survive it.  
  
But some did.  
  
*Author notes: And that it. That is the final cliffhanger for a full two weeks. Good luck you all, Jack out.* 


	29. Chapter 28: Awake

*Author Notes: Im back. Yay. Now I know you all are angry, I know those thoughts. "JACK! YOU SAID YOU WOULD GET BACK IN TWO WEEKS! ITS BEEN THREE!" I can here that voice in the distance. My excuse is "Well, I didn't know that I WOULD &#^$#(@ LOSE MY &#*% PASSPORT!" Yea. An extra week of fun. Waiting for my passport. Stuck with the evilest of chaperones. THe terror. The hell. You wouldn't believe. But luckily for you, I have some extra chaps planned to make up the loss. TONS OF THEM.  
  
Oh...yea...Just to say, I WOULD intentionally kill off two characters. TWO MAIN CHARACTERS! Evil.BRUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH...gasp...no...air...am...dead...(falls over and dies. Angry reviewers throw dictionary's at him.)...but not before I finish, right?  
  
Dont expect this chap to be too long tho...jet lag sucks. Need sleep......ZZZZZ*  
  
OH, and Sailor Saturn....ummm, that review...it hurt. IT WAS HUGE!  
  
Chapter 28:  
  
Awake  
  
Inuyasha regained conciousness slowly. His body ached, and his mind soured. His memorys came back to him. His eyes snapped open.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He looked around frantically, only to find her peacefully in his arms. He sighed. But then frowned at his surroundings. He was in some kind of hall. Blocks of stone and debris were everywhere. A light flickered over his head. He looked behind him to see a wall of debris blocking his view. The tunnel was blocked. He tried to remember back. Brat had been there.  
  
"Brat!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Brat!"  
  
No answer.  
  
He tried to think what had happened. He had felt the heat behind him of fire, he had heard it. He remembered holding Kagome tightly for safety, and then...the floor had given way. They had fallen, down, down, and then Inuyasha's memory stopped. He tried to think harder, but he stopped at a single sound. A yawn. He looked down to see Kagome open her eyes.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She stared up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
She sat up on his lap. She blinked to restore her vision, and looked around.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
She looked at him funny.  
  
"What do you mean? Where is everybody else?"  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"I dont know."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"How long have I been asleep."  
  
"I dont know. There is no night and day remember? Its hard to judge time. Maybe...half a day?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened while I was asleep?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I don't know some of the recent parts, but I'll tell you all I know."  
  
He went into a long story.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yea. Thats the end of it. I dont know anything else."  
  
She looked scared.  
  
"Everyone is gone? No..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded sadly.  
  
Kagome started to cry.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to comfort her, but...he was scared...  
  
CRASH!  
  
They both jumped as a rock fell from the ceiling, followed by another. Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"The roof's collapsing..."  
  
Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"What the heck are you staring at it then, run idiot!"  
  
They both scrambled ungracefully down the hall, avoiding large rocks.  
  
***  
  
His consciousness wavered, and returned. His body felt sore. His mind felt weak. He opened his eyes to a bright green color. He felt leaves under his hand, and trees far above him. He tried to sit up, but found he was too weak. He heard a far off voice.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
He levered himself up on his hands. As his eyes accustomed to the light, he saw trees around him. But those were just in the background. His vision was centered upon a vision of lovliness beside him. A girl was long dark hair who was leaning forward to look at him. He stared into the pretty girls eyes, his strength slowly returning to him.  
  
"Are you alright, houshi?"  
  
He slowly gave her a small smile, before stealthily reaching out with with left hand.  
  
Grope, grope...  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
He thought about the slap that followed as he laid back down, a grin on his face.  
  
'Hmm...strong right slap...more than average callace...no nails used...probably...a demon exterminator. Yes, thats about right. A demon exterminator...'  
  
SNORE!  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure I cannot get chopsticks."  
  
"Positive."  
  
"I truly need some, that I do."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"j00 g0t [)4 pr0b13m, [\]0t m3."  
  
"Stupid language."  
  
"1t \/\/i11 g3t j00 4 5w0r[), w0[\]t 1t?"  
  
"Yea, well...where's your huge sword? Huh? Huh? You dont have it, that you dont. Baka."  
  
"Quiet red-head."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
*Author notes: First chap of many to come out soon. Should be a new chap out each day for a full week. Best I can do. Next chapter is on Miroku and the oh-so-mysterious demon exterminator.* 


	30. Chapter 29: Exterminator

*Author notes: Ouch. Its out. Nother chap. Just to say, I havn't looked at the reviews from the last one. Well, maybe I did.  
  
The language I used in the last chap, the one like 'j00 [-]4\/3 n0 p0t3[\]t14l', its called l33t. Elite. Hacker talk. Cool stuff. l33t is a lost art of our time. One must have 5k1llz to be l33t. I am l33t. Oh, that and, who in my story would know hacker talk? Who already introduced? Who is futuristic enough? (I gave it away.)*  
  
d.g. and crew: Ow, your summer hurts. Camp, kids, soccer training, summer school...hey, think this way. At least you have me and my story to make your day that much brighter, right? Not to say I make it too much brighter, maybe even darker. Oh, about the language I used. Its not from D&D, its a sophisticated form of speech only known to hackers. See my Author note.  
  
Sailor Saturn: I knew it. I KNEW IT! You took it...ouch...heck, at least a crazy person doesn't have it...no wait, i'm wrong, a crazy person does have it.  
  
Demon Ashika: YES! Another l33t is found! Yay! Nope, the temptations to put others in here is too strong. I cannot fight the temptations....................................................evil.  
  
Chapter 29:  
  
Exterminator  
  
Miroku awoke feeling strangely refreshed. He sat up and looked around at the trees. Was he back in the feudal?  
  
"You awake?"  
  
He turned and looked, her features becoming readily apparent.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Certain 'features' especialy.  
  
She wore a tight black tunic that showed off her...curves. There were pink armor plates at her shoulders and waist.  
  
Beautiful. Perfect.  
  
He jumped forward and clasped her hand in his own, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Please, tell me your name. Tell me the name of the lovely angel I have the privlige of holding the hand of."  
  
She blushed, and reeled back a bit.  
  
"...Sango."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her hand, causing her to blush slightly more, until his other hand gave an experimental squeeze.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
***  
  
She regarded him with suspicion as she glared at him from across a small fire. He drank his miso soup calmly, looking back at her with a slight grin. She was slowly stirring a pot on the fire.  
  
"So, how did you know my name?"  
  
He reached behind her and tossed a long object to him. He identified it as his staff as he caught it.  
  
"Ah, the engraving on the lower end."  
  
She nodded. He put the staff down beside him.  
  
"So, how did you find me?"  
  
She looked down into the fire.  
  
"I had a funny feeling about the vent on the far side of the dome. The dome is only about 150 feet wide so I knew the area. When I went over there I found you bloodied on the ground under the vent. I tended your wounds."  
  
He looked at her in confusion then down at himself. She had? He was surprised to see white bandages on his upper body and arms. He looked back at her.  
  
"Where did you get the bandages?"  
  
"Your inside pocket."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Clever. Beautiful. Perfect.  
  
"Are you a demon exterminator?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Four years."  
  
Like a punch in the face you dont see coming.  
  
"FOUR YEARS!?!"  
  
She nodded, calmly. He stared at her disbelievingly for a few minutes, before getting a grip and closing his mouth.  
  
"Okay, thats all, dear Sango."  
  
She glared at his remark. He replied with a small grin. Then a thought nagged at the back of his mind.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
She stopped glaring.  
  
"I dont understand how, but there's this blue light ball hovering in mid air on the side of the dome. I guess I came through it. I dont know what it is."  
  
He looked at her strangely.  
  
"Did you say a blue light?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He looked into the fire for a moment, then back at her.  
  
"Show me."  
  
She led him to the opposite side of the dome, where he immediatly recognized the portal. He ran over to it. It flashed when he raised his right hand to it. He concentrated hard, closing his eyes. A small black ball emerged out of his hand, and he stuck it into the portal. He opened his eyes.  
  
"It's a door..."  
  
Sango looked at him questionaly.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
"Its a door to another time! Not like the one I came in, that one was a one-way portal, but this is both ways! We can leave here..."  
  
He stopped, his heart ached.  
  
"Not yet...I have to find the others..."  
  
She had no clue what was going on.  
  
"What others?"  
  
"My comrades. A bunch of girls, a half-demon, some fighters..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Suddenly there was a large shudder throughout the dome. Sango looked around hurriedly.  
  
"Huh? Whats going on?"  
  
There was a loud groan of metal, and part of the ceiling started to fall. Sango stared up as it fell toward her in slow motion. A split second before it hit her, she was tackled out of the way by Miroku, who fell on top of her. She stared into his eyes as he stopped moving. Their faces were mere inches apart. There was another groan of metal, and another huge piece fell from the ceiling. Sango saw it coming and rolled out of the way, carrying Miroku with her. She, um, ended up on top. They stared at each other again. Then a scream came into hearing. Sango jumped up right before Miroku, and they both looked around wildly. A tangle of two body's dropped from the ceiling and hit the groundf with a thud.  
  
"Get off me, wench."  
  
"Baka."  
  
Miroku immediatly recognized the pair.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome!"  
  
Both of them looked over.  
  
"Houshi, you're alive!"  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Miroko ran over to where they were standing up. Sango followed. More debris fell from the ceiling.  
  
"How did you survive?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
Miroku pointed to Sango.  
  
"She saved me."  
  
Sango moved forward to introduce herself, but the ceiling started to crumble again, bringing huge pieces falling around them.. She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Introductions can come later, Sango! We have to get out of here, now!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"But where?!?"  
  
"The portal! Inuyasha, Kagome, we found a portal. Thats our escape route!" The four of them turned to the portal. Then Kagome turned back to Miroku.  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
Miroku shook his head.  
  
"We dont know anything about them. If we stay here, we'll die. We're no use to them dead. Lets go!" Inuyasha nodded, and grabbed Kagome by the hand and dragged her to the portal. Miroku followed him, then looked back at Sango. She was running back through the dome. He motioned to Inuyasha to go on and then took off after her, staff in hand. He ran, avoiding blcos of stone and metal that started to rain from the ceiling. She stopped back at her camp and was rummaging through her stuff. She pulled out a chain and sickle, then picked up a scary looking huge boomerang. He ran back towards him and they ran to the portal. Miroku touched it, and it turned into a large blue swirling hole. He jumped through first, and Sango went to follow, but stopped. She looked back at her home, the home she had known for sucha long time. She turned her back on it. Nothing left for her here anyway. She jumped into the portal as the entire ceiling started to collapse...  
  
*Author notes: Notice the party. The four Inuyasha stars are together. Crazy.* 


	31. Chapter 30: Return of Girl Power

*Author Notes: D.g., Brat, and Erika, I have a question. Why would you all be dead? I can understand your suspicion about Brat, but the others? Niether D.g. nor Erika were the target of any attacks. Why would you be dead? (I wouldn't kill you off anyway. I'm scared of the retribution from Brat and D.g. if I did kill you off. Dont hurt me!). Oh that and, Seproth, your coming.*  
  
Chapter 30:  
  
Return of Girl power  
  
"Cough...cough...OUCH!"  
  
Brat threw the broken piece of metal away, and looked down at the new cut on her hand. It wasn't too deep. She looked around her in the flickering light of a broken light. The area was a mess. She could just make out the broken bunks of the crew quarters. She pulled the large metal piece that was holding down her legs until it moved, and she climbed out from, under it. She stood and brushed herself off, losing balance and stepping back, then gasping and throwing herself forward. The entire back of the room was just a dark hole. It dropped off till she couldn't see anymore. She picked herself up again, before remembering Miroku and Inuyasha. She looked around franticaly, seeing no sign of either of them. Thats when she saw the blodd at her feet. It led to the hole and dripped off into darkness.  
  
Miroku had been there.  
  
She stepped back, away from the hole, scared of what she might see if she looked any more. She turned and carefully stepped toward the front of the room. The door had been ripped off its hinges. She stepped through into the control room. Small lights still blinked from the broken panel and lights. She walked over to the broken window. The hanger was still pretty well lit. A sad image of a shattered, broken gundam was off to one side. She tried not to think about who had been in it. The room was littered with debris. Large craters with dark bottoms littered the floor. Her thoughts turned simple.  
  
"I have to find Cloud."  
  
She ran over to the elevator. It had no power. She looked around, till she found a maintnence hatch leading to the ladder outside. She stared to climb down. She was about halfway down when she noticed a body. She reached the floor ands ran over to it, finding D.g. sleeping quite peacefully. She shook her, tickled her, and poked her, but no amount of effort could wake her up. Brat pulled the pistol from the cargo crate out with a sigh.  
  
POW!  
  
D.g. jumped awake, and stared gloomily at Brat.  
  
"Funny."  
  
Brat nodded.  
  
"Very."  
  
Brat gave her a hand up. D.g. looked around.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Brat nodded.  
  
"Very. Where's Cloud and Ashitaka?"  
  
D.g. looked at her, and her eyes saddened.  
  
"Brat...Cloud is dead."  
  
Brat just stared at her. D.g. walked past her over to the gundam wreck. She stopped close to something on the ground. When Brat saw it, she...started to cry. It was his buster sword. When she looked over at D.g., she was crying too.  
  
"Kenshin...also died..."  
  
D.g. watched as Brat crouched down, and grabbed the huge sword by the handle. Then she did something that would have scared anyone who saw it. She picked it up. Not a struggle to lift, no grunt of exertion, she lifted it like it weighed nothing. She turned and looked at D.g., who looked back. Brat didn't know what to say. She looked along the ground, searching for word to express her sorrow. Thats when she saw it. Glowing like a ball of water, it hovered in the middle of the debris of the gundam. A portal.  
  
"D.g.!"  
  
D.g. turned quickly and saw it, a slow smile across her face.  
  
"So thats how they did it..."  
  
Brat turned and smiled at her.  
  
"You dont think a little fire could kill off those two?"  
  
D.g. shook her head.  
  
"I guess not, but Erika and Ashitaka..."  
  
"Here and accounted for!"  
  
Brat and D.g. were both started by the sudden yell from behind them. There was Erika, carrying Ashitaka on her shoulder, smiling like a young child. Brat slapped her own forehead.  
  
"Knew it, saw it coming, hoped it wasn't true."  
  
D.g. smiled at her.  
  
"C'mon Brat, lets go help Erika with her load. And I need a gun. A big one with gold and silver and stuff!"  
  
***  
  
"What do you call this?"  
  
Cloud sighed.  
  
"Potato chips. Not the same as I remember though. This is a bit...ancient."  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
"What, is the feudal too early for you?"  
  
Cloud shook his head.  
  
"Not for me, just chips."  
  
"We all alright, that we are. Some chips taste good now."  
  
Cloud laughed.  
  
"Kenshin, we made it out of there by pure luck. We are lucky, and thats about it."  
  
Kenshin shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. Relight the oil candle, its kinda dark in here."  
  
They continued sipping tea and sake, and talking. Despite their talk, they were saddened by the uncertainty of the others. The last thing Cloud saw of them was a red beam blowing up the control room. Bad last image to see. He had lost his buster sword there too. The blacksmith in the town had been gracious enough to sell him a broadsword, but that just wasn't the same. He wore the Broadsword on his back, in place of his last sword. Kenshin had gotten a cheap reversed blade sword, since they weren't very popular it wasn't very expensive. Cloud took another sip of his sake.  
  
They sat in the tavern of an inn, in a small town called Tenei, somewhere in Japan. It was pretty late at night, the exact time was unknown. They had a single oil candle lit, unlike most of the other tables that were dark and uninhabited. They were in the far corner from the door. Other people sat at the tables by the bar, laughing, drinking, celebrating something or another.   
  
Kenshin sipped at his tea, watching people come through the inn.  
  
Kenshin sighed, trying to relax his mind. The thoughts of leaving the others behind was troubling him. He raised his hand to call the waiter, before an aura spiked up. He spun in his seat and looked toward the door. There was a bang, and a few people stumbled into the tavern.  
  
People he knew.  
  
Cloud dimmed the candle of the table quickly till it was a far glow. Kenshin gave him a look of confusion, and cloud leaned forward to talk quietly.  
  
"Kenshin, we can't regroup with them."  
  
Kenshin was confused.  
  
"But why? The girls are probably looking for..."  
  
"Us. Yes they are, but Kenshin, do you want to take those girls to die?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kenshin, we fight enemies almost every day. We risk our lives to fight for our beliefs. I don't want them to get hurt because they were near me when Naraku attacks or something."  
  
"..."  
  
"Think about it. What would happen if Naraku got ahold of one of the girls? I dont want to think about it. I dont want them to get hurt. I couldn't forgive myself if they did."  
  
"But what happens if Naraku catches them when we aren't around to save them?"  
  
"We have to make ourselves lone targets, without them beside us. That way, it wont happen."  
  
"I dont want to just leave them..."  
  
"We aren't leaving them, we're protecting them by getting as far away from them as possible. I know it seems cold-hearted, but its the only way I can truly protect them."  
  
"...Your right."  
  
"We need to find Inuyasha and Kagome. I hope Miroku is with them. We're going to head west, back to where we all met in the beginning. Thats probably where we will find Inuyasha. We need to finish this quest so the girls can go home, alright?"  
  
Kenshin nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"Whats that for?"  
  
"A note. Ashitaka sees us. It wont be long till the girls do. I'm going to leave a note for them, telling them to go home."  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kenshin looked back at Ashitaka and the girls. Ashitaka raised four fingers with his left hand. They had four minutes before he would point them out. He went back to his note.  
  
"You know Brat has your sword, right?"  
  
"Does she? How is she carrying it?"  
  
"On her back, strangely, considering the weight."  
  
"So it found a new master, eh?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Hurry up."  
  
Kenshin finished writing out the note with a charcoal stick and left it on the table. Cloud put out the candle, and the two of them slipped out the back door into the night.  
  
***  
  
"Don't you have any spare rooms?"  
  
The innkeeper shook his head. D.g. sighed.  
  
"What about a storage room. We are willing to get anything."  
  
The innkeeper pointed to the storage room on the far side of the tavern, and D.g. gave him a few gold pieces. She led Erika and Brat, who were supporting Ashitaka, toward the storeroom. Ashitaka mumbled something.  
  
"There they go..."  
  
Brat heard it.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There they go..!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ashitaka pulled his arm from over Brats shoulders. He stood, supported by Erika.  
  
"Cloud and Kenshin."  
  
Brat jumped.  
  
"Where?!?!"  
  
Ashitaka shook his head.  
  
"They are gone now."   
  
Brat jumped.  
  
"Lets go after them!"  
  
D.g. sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Girl, you should know better. Those two are masters at fihgting, and probably masters at survival. They are long gone by now."  
  
Brat started to punch things in anger.  
  
"But they left something on the corner table."  
  
Brat charged through the darkness to the corner table, knocking over chairs and tables. The reached the far table and picked something up. D.g. watched as she ran back, tripping over the newly overturned furniture to get back in the light. She waver something. It was the note.  
  
"Its a note!"  
  
She ran over to the others and opened it to read...  
  
'Dear friends,  
  
I recommend you all go home. We dont want you girls to get hurt in the crossfire from our fights. Go home. We will come to see you when its all over. I'll bring the others too. Best of luck to you.  
  
From Kenshin and Cloud'  
  
"Noooo!!!"  
  
Brat started jumping up and down in anger.  
  
"They are sooo mean!"  
  
Ashitaka sighed.  
  
"They are so predictable. Brat calm down. We'll go after them tomorrow. I know where they are going."  
  
Brat turned and stared at him.  
  
"What?!?! How!?!?!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"They are going to meet the others. Due west, back to the spirit of the forest. Where they all met. Obviously. Get me to the room. I need sleep.  
  
Erika was smiling.  
  
Her love was so smart!  
  
*Author notes: THis chap is long. lucky you.* 


	32. Chapter 31: Can spirits enhance teenager...

*Author Notes: Ouch. Do you know what hurts? slamming your hand in a car door then typing with it. Really, it hurts, trust me.  
  
Recently I had a thought train that made me want to cry with strange joy. 30 chapters. I havn't introduced more than 3 soul heroes. Thats another 30 for the next three, and 15 chaps for the final stuff. Thats a whole lot more writing. Ouch.  
  
D.g.: a camper, eh? A have a question. Do you regularly like to get a really powerful gun, say the rocket launcher, and then go sit in a corner or advantage point? If the answer to this question is yes, you are a camper. BAD! Dont do it. Move around and hunt people. Its more fun that way. That, and you did get your gun. Wait a full chap.   
  
RichaCo: Miroku and Sango are two people you just cant leave out of a good story. Oh, that and about the 'spiritualy enhanced teenager', I have a question. Are you psycic? Read the chap.  
  
Chapter 31:  
  
Can spirits inhance teenagers?  
  
"Botan, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!"  
  
Botan fumbled with her communicator to the spirit world.  
  
"Yusuke, I dont know what happened."  
  
"Your kidding."  
  
"No."  
  
Yusuke slapped himself in the forhead.  
  
"%$##&*, Botan. Where are we?!?"  
  
"Yusuke, we haven't moved. We're just...in a different time."  
  
"How can you be so calm!?!? What era is is?"  
  
"Feudal."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!?"  
  
"I washed my hair this morning. This isn't too bad."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***  
  
Near an old fort, a blue ball suddenly glowed. It expanded and dumped four people out on the ground in a tangled mess... Guess who?  
  
Is it A: The Ashitaka Fan Club and Erika, B: Ishizu Sango Halliwell, Sailor Saturn, Seproth, and RichaCo, C: D.g., Brat, ShiroInu, and Starangel, or D: The people who have fallen in and out of blue balls the entire story.  
  
I wonder...D!  
  
There were a few groans. And a shout.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
The four stood up and brushed themselves off. Sango glared at the smiling Miroku.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
Inuyasha ignored them and looked around. They were in a forest, near a mountain.  
  
"Oy, Sango. Where are we?"  
  
Sango looked around, and her face lit up.  
  
"We're near my village!"  
  
Miroku turned to her.  
  
"What village?"  
  
"My village of demon exterminators! C'mon!"  
  
She started into a brisk jog further into the woods towards a small mountain. The others were forced to run after her. She led them onto a small path that headed straight toward the mountain. They ran for a few minutes before reaching the walls of a fort. Sango ran to where the drawbridge was and yelled to the people inside. When Inuyasha came to her, however, he smealt something different.  
  
She turned to look at her friends.  
  
"I wonder where they are. I'll get the bridge down, hold on. She ran to go cut the rope to the drawbridge. Miroku muttered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Something feels wrong here. I dont like it."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement. Kagome didn't notice a thing. She was smiling after seeing Sango so happy. Sango cut the rope to the drawbridge with a small knife, dropping the bridge and exposing a scene inside. A scene that she was horrified to see.  
  
Inside was the sight of a massacre of human lives. Dead bodies laid strewn everywhere, covered in dried blood. Demon corpses laid rotting strewn thought the fort. The entire place was a bloodbath. Sango dropped to her knees.  
  
"No...no...NO!"  
  
Kagome stepped forward to comfort her, but Miroku got there first.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
She turned to look at the houshi.  
  
"Why did this have to happen...why?"  
  
"Please Sango..."  
  
"Its my fault! If I hadn't left the village, if I hadn't left that day..."  
  
Miroku put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sango, its not your fault. You didn't know, no one did. It happened, you dont need to be angry at yourself for it."  
  
She stared at him, then at his hand, then back at the bloodshed.  
  
"Can you give them all a funeral, houshi?"  
  
Miroku nodded smiling.  
  
"Aye, that I can. That I can."  
  
He turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm going to need your help. Kagome, help Sango, please."  
  
Inuyasha just "Keh"ed and walked ino the fort, Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder and smiled at Miroku, who nodded, and proceeded into the fort.  
  
***  
  
"Um, Botan, My Demon locator watch is messed up."  
  
"Yusuke, the warp through time probably did that."  
  
"Yea well, it say there's...34 demons surrounding us...and half of one a mile away."  
  
"Ha Yusuke, of course its messed up."  
  
Yusuke knocked himself in the head a few times.  
  
"Maybe my vision is messed up too. Now I can see a whole bunch of demons around us."  
  
"Yusuke, the..."  
  
Her head looked up and around.  
  
"Botan, I think the watch is right."  
  
She looked around frantically at all the demons around them.  
  
"Yusuke! Do some thing!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"All right Botan."  
  
Right hand went up.  
  
"REI-GUN!"  
  
Intense flash o blue light.  
  
*Author notes: this is a pretty weak chapter I know. I'll try to make up for it in the next.* 


	33. Special note: I'm sorry

Special note: I'm Sorry  
  
Seems the times have caught up one me. School is in five days, a job for the past weeks, and a huge hunk of crap have kept me from even attempting an update. i truly am sorry. By now, some may have lost interest, but be assured, the sun will rise in the morn, and this fic will go on. There is no set time for new chaps, and updates may be sporratic, but the fic will continue going. Life seems to want to take me down, throwing new and old nightmares my way, but I'll take it and keep going. This story is a part of my life and it will too. My apolegees to D.g., Brat, and Erika, as well as the readers who kept the reviews coming and the story going. I'm trying people and places in my free time, writing tiny notes about future scenes and people. The time to type is never long enough to complete anything, and I find myself falling behind.   
  
Be assured, its coming. Just might be a while.  
  
Thank you all.  
  
-Jack 


	34. Chapter &: Back and at em

*Author Note: Just read it. Silliness to start my day.*  
  
Chapter @&$^%)@*%):  
  
Back and at em.  
  
Cloud walks out on stage amidst loud cheering for the huge auditorium filled with screaming fans with all the fanfics reviewers in the front rows. Cloud cloughs once, and looked ups at the crowd with a sneer, raising the microphone to his mouth.  
  
"We have a special show for you all tonight. One that come directly from the authors heart. Yes, yes, I know. Its been a while since we were around. BUT WE'RE BACK!"  
  
Loud cheers erupted.  
  
Cloud grinned.  
  
"We are back, after an extended cooldown period of job, school, test, project, and parents. Yes, we have returned. Now, my co-host, KENSHIN!!!"  
  
Cheering as Kenshin ran out on stage.  
  
"I'm glad to be here, that I am. We do have a good show for you."  
  
Cloud looked at him.  
  
"Say Kenshin, I've...always wondered. Why are all your clothes pink?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look at them, their pink! Pink is evil! Are you gay or something!?!?  
  
(Laughing)  
  
"But their just..."  
  
"And your hair! Also pink, whats up with that!"  
  
(Laughing)  
  
Kenshin shrugged, and grinned at Cloud.  
  
"And you're any different? Your're wearing purple! Its not normal, that it isn't! And YOUR hair! How much hair gel does it take to keep it up like that!?!?"  
  
(Laughing)  
  
"But..."  
  
"And your sword! Are you using such a huge weapon like that to...compensate for some tinyness elsewhere..."  
  
(Lots of Laughing)  
  
Cloud sneered at Kenshin, who sneered back.  
  
"SHOWTIME!"  
  
From off stage Cloud's sword skidded in, where he picked it up quickly and face Kenshin, who had himself redied it his Battojutsu stance. They eyed each other amidst cheering from the crowd. A split second later, they were fiercly fighting. Kenshin jumping and slashing with Cloud returning blow for blow while blocking each new attack. Kenshin jumped high and dropped down attacking, where Cloud blocked with the flat of his blade before spinning and swiping. Kenshin ducked low, avoiding the blade, and landed an upper spin kick to Cloud, who reeled back slightly, but attacked again, forcing Kenshin to jump back to dodge. A second later CLoud closed the distance and land three quick punches on Kenshin's chest, who retaliated with a spining attack, makeing cloud jump back in hasty retreat. After another minute of battle, the two attack at the same moment, pressing swords against one another. Unknown to the audience, they both grinned, and spun. A second later they both fell to the ground, a red liquid washing across the floor. There were screams from the audience, and both D.g. and Brat ran onstage.  
  
"O MY GOSH! ARE THEY DEAD!?!?"  
  
Both Cloud and Kenshin raised their heads.  
  
"Yea, right."  
  
(Cheering)  
  
They both jumped up, each of them holding an empty bottle of red wine. They grinned.  
  
"On with the show!"  
  
They both ran offstage, followed by the girls, and the curtain raised to reveal Inuyasha tied to a chair, with a gag in him mouth. There was loud cheering. He angrily thumbed around in his chair, trying to get out. Then Kagome walked onstage from one side, and Kikyou walked onstage from the other.  
  
(Cheering)  
  
Kagome smiled and waved.  
  
"And now, its time for Inuyasha's unconfessed secrets!!!"  
  
(Cheering)  
  
"This is where we asked Inuyasha personal questions, and if he doesn't answer, we give him a suitable punishment. Kikyou, the first question, if you please."  
  
Kikyou smiled and also waved, then pulled the gag out of Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha, Vanilla, Chocolate, or Strawberry?"  
  
"Feh, why the hell would I answer a stupid question like that?!?!?"  
  
Kagome glared at him"  
  
"Inuyasha...!"  
  
He grimaced, Kagome only acted like that before a 'sit'.  
  
He huffed.  
  
"Feh. Vanilla."  
  
"Favorite Color?"  
  
"Red."  
  
"Favorite food?"  
  
"Ramen."  
  
"True love?"  
  
"Kag...FEH!"  
  
(Laughing)  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Yea, right."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha. Tell us!"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome grinned evilly.  
  
"Your choice. Kikyou, get the shampoo and hair sanitizer."  
  
(Cheering)  
  
Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Huh!?!?"  
  
***5 minutes later...****  
  
(Cheering)  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Kagome dumped a big bucket of water on his head to wash all the shampoo out.  
  
(Cheering)  
  
"Oh look, Inuyasha, your hair is all clean and shiny now!"  
  
"$#$%*% *#$*(#%*#%& #)$(#*(%)*%()@ #(%*#)%*)("  
  
"Inuyasha...!"  
  
"Uh...*gulp*...my true love is..."  
  
POOOOOOOOOOW!  
  
Big explosion went off, adn Ashitaka dropps from the ceiling.  
  
"And thats the first quater fokes! Stay tuned for the next part of INUYASHA SPUNK SHOW!"  
  
(Cheering)  
  
*Author Notes: Yes, I'm back. After a long wait adn some interesting homework, I now have time to start up again. This chapter was silly so I could get back into my rythem, expect the next to be more serious. Till next time!* 


	35. Chapter 32: Times of Pain

Author Note: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!!! %&&$&(#&($&&($&$#&#$&#&$)#&$)#&$)&#$&)$#&)(&(&$)&)$&)&)&)&)$&)&$)&)$&$).  
  
(Breath)  
  
Jack: Sorry. I am very sorry. Why am I sorry? Because I am an idiot. Read the chapt. Be happy. Flame if nessessary. Kill accordingly. Ahem…  
  
(Breath)  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 32:  
Times of Pain  
  
Inuyasha felt a twinge, and looked up from the grave he was digging. Somewhere, far off, demons were active. Lots of them.  
  
"Hey Miroku…"  
  
"Yes, I feel it too. A large number of demons are moving. But I cannot sense why. Shall we investigate?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"What's the need? I don't care what their doing over there. If they come here, then I'll kill them."  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"I guess. We don't need a fight right now, not with Sango in such bad shape."  
  
Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"Feh. What can she do? I don't need her."  
  
"Prehaps, Inuyasha, but she is stronger than she looks. I think she will be a valuable ally."  
  
"Feh."  
  
But Inuyasha could not shake off the concern that overtook him as he continued to dig, adn he wondered to himself.  
  
Kenshin, Cloud, Ashitaka, the girls…Are you all still alive?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome sighed in relief as Sango finally cried herself to sleep. She had been crying for a long time, and it was good for her to get some rest. Kagome had been comforting her, and it had worn her out. She got up and blew out the candles, leaving only the daylight to light the dim little cottage. She carefully and quietly walked out, making sure to do nothing to wake the other girl up. She slipped outside and sighed, before walking toward where the boys were filling in graves. Miroku noticed her.  
  
"Kagome, how is Sango doing?"  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"She finally fell asleep. She's taking it really hard."  
  
"I see."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who looked back at her. Miroku sighed, and straightened up.  
  
"I'm finished here. Inuyasha, are you done?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at him.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Alright. I'll start the funeral ceremony now. I would like to finish it before Sango wakes up. Watching it would not help her get over this. Why don't you two go prepare dinner? It would help with all of our moods…!"  
  
He turned around quickly, looked towards the far wall. Inuyasha perked up too, also looking that way. Kagome was confused.  
  
"Hey guys, what's wrong?"  
  
Miroku looked quickly back at her.  
  
"…Nothing. It's nothing. I better start here. You two go on."  
  
Inuyasha nodded from behind Kagome, and Miroku nodded back.  
  
"Okay…sure, c'mon Inuyasha."  
  
They walked off in an uneasy silence. Miroku watched them go, waiting until they got into the cabin, before dashing towards the wall. Something was there. He had felt it. It was a powerful demonic presence, but carried traces of peace. It was unlike anything he had every felt before.  
  
He climbed the ladder against the wall, and peered over. All he caught was the face of a giant scorpion before a pair of claws reached up and pulled him over. He spun, landing on his feet, before diving to dodge a huge scorpion pincer tail. He jumped back, out of its range.  
  
It was a huge sand colored scorpion, with giant claws. It looked angry.  
  
"Aw. You are the enemy I am facing."  
  
Miroku stuck the bottom of his staff into the ground and prepared to unleash the demonic hole in his hand. The scorpion charged at him.  
  
"AIR RIP!!!"  
  
There was the sound of air rushing, and the entire world seemed to fly at Miroku. The scorpion had no chance, and was immediately sucked in. Miroku quickly reclosed the hole. He recovered it.  
  
"There is something amiss here. The enemy I felt was much more powerful."  
  
"Oh, you mean me?"  
  
Miroku spun to see a man standing directly behind him with a katana sword that looked impossible long. He had long white hair, and wore shoulder armor, much like Cloud's. Miroku faced him, looking fearless.  
  
"Who are you?!?"  
  
"Some call me a messiah, others a devil. I can be referred to as a man in the black cape, or a harbinger of doom. You should know me, as Seproth."  
  
"What is your business?"  
  
"Why, aren't one supposed to tell their name after the other introduces himself. That is the polite thing to do, Miroku."  
  
Miroku hid his surprise.  
  
"Ah, so you know my name do you. What do you want?"  
  
"Power. And power can be achieved with shards. And Lord Naraku has shards. And since Lord Naraku wants a hostage, I guess that's you."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Miroku jumped into a combat stance but Seproth jumped forward, bringing the flat of his blade slamming against the side of Miroku's head, knocking him out cold. Miroku crumpled to the ground, and Seproth stood over him, looking sullen.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but I need cover for a little while."  
  
He picked up Miroku and his staff and walked off.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked, and he thought he had heard far off talking, but decided to not check it out until Miroku got back. If Miroku got back. But the hair on the back of his neck was telling him something was wrong. He couldn't leave though, because it was far too risky leaving the girls on their own. Of course, all this deliberation kept Inuyasha from noticing when it started to snow.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A pair of dust covered travelers walked along a deserted road. Although they had been hiking for hours, they showed no signs of being tired.  
  
"Cloud, A foolish question it may seem, why is it that it's snowing?"  
  
"Well Kenshin, when the land is in turmoil, controlled by powerful demons and corrupted rulers, and the fate of the world is dependent on a jewel that has been broken up and spread across the land, crazy stuff like this happens."  
  
"You made that up didn't you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Nice sound to it though."  
  
"Doesn't solve the fact that is supposed to be summertime and its starting into a blizzard. With us trapped in the mountains like this, we do have a problem."  
  
"This one thinks he sees a cabin, or it could be a hut. Either way, it might be the only chance of us living through the night"  
  
"Quite the optimistic aren't we? Anyway that looks good, but what should we do about our stalkers?"  
  
"We can't leave them out, that we can't."  
  
"Right. Lets get them into that cabin without them knowing whose pulling the strings."  
  
"And what about us?"  
  
"We freeze."  
  
"Marvelous."  
  
"Whoa, where did you hear language like that? That is a very new age word."  
  
"You used it."  
  
"Oops."  
  
Author notes:  
  
…RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 


	36. Chapter 33: Old Times

author notes:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!  
  
Chapter 33:  
Old Times  
  
The clouds were heavy over their heads, and the group walked in the dank atmosphere after their 'prey'. Brat was in the lead, carrying the huge Buster sword on her back like it was nothing and constantly urging the others to keep going. Behind her was D.g., carrying a old potato sack, and Erika.  
  
"Bahh! Where'd they go?"  
  
D.g. sighed, and patted Brat on the shoulder.  
  
"Once again, they are gone."  
  
Erika sighed behind them, finalling acting serious for once.  
  
"As usual, we cant freaking ever catch them. Right Ashi-chan?"  
  
The sullen looking Ashitaka trailed behind them, walking at a noticeable limp. His leg was still sore, and he needed time to escape if Erica went into one of her 'Glomp' moments. He felt miserable, not because they hadn't stopped for a while, but because his curse mark had gotten bigger since he had last checked. He sighed, resigned to his fate, and used his hand to shift the bow and arrows on his back to a more comfortable position. He looked up when Erica spoke to him.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't get too far ahead. They wouldn't leave us stranded…in a blizzard…"  
  
Erica stopped and looked back at him. He was gazing up at the sky.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
He put on a very Cloud-like expression and pointed up. The girls all looked up, as small snowflakes started floating down onto them. D.g. muttered.  
  
"What the hell…?"  
  
Brat looked around.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be summer time? What's happening?"  
  
Ashitaka cursed.  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
They watched as the snow started to pour from the sky more and more, despite the fact it wasn't cold enough to even form snow, till they all had to take refuge under a large tree. D.g. wasn't very optimistic.  
  
"If this keeps up, we're going to freeze to death."  
  
Brat sighed.  
  
"Thanks D.g., you're a real help."  
  
Suddenly Erika shouted.  
  
"Hey! There's Kenshin!!!"  
  
The entire group looked down the path and saw Kenshin darting through the woods. D.g. took off running.  
  
"Lets go!!!"  
  
The others ran behind her, with Ashitaka last struggling to keep up. They went after Kenshin, dashing through the closely knitted trees and bushes until they found themselves in the middle of nowhere, alone. D.g. fumed a bit.  
  
"Darnit!"  
  
Erika shivered.  
  
"We need shelter, now."  
  
Most of the others were a bit astounded about her attitude, since the seemingly crazy Erika had disappeared, leaving behind a strangely considerate one that, instead of ranting, said thing of value. D.g. nodded, and looked around.  
  
"We need a cave or something…"  
  
Ashitaka spoke up.  
  
"There's a house or something over there!"  
  
He pointed, and the group looked over. About 200 feet away there was a building, a bit broken down, but still standing, hidden in a group of trees.  
  
"Lets go!" Brat shouted.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Ugh…" Brat said as she breathed in a cloud of dust.  
  
D.g. looked over from where she was standing.  
  
"Don't complain, it's the best we got."  
  
The room of the house wasn't very large, and it didn't help that the roof had collapsed on one part, leaving slanted wall on one side. It had the look that it hadn't been used in years. It only had a single room. The group set about making the shelter hospitable. Erika was gathering small broken pieces of wood for a fire, and Ashitaka was helping her to break pieces off of boards. They made a small pile on the stone slab in the center of the only room in the house. D.g. and Brat were searching through the debris for things that could be useful. D.g. picked up an old board and moved it, to discover a pair of seemingly old blankets.  
  
"Hey, look what I found!"  
  
She shook out the pair of blankets to get the dust off, which strangely enough, wasn't very much. She tossed one to Erika. The group then set about making the fire, and soon enough, using Ashitaka's talents, got a small fire going. D.g. pulled her small bag off her back, and started rummaging through it. She came out with a pot and a couple potatoes. The town they had been at was poor, and they hadn't gotten a lot of supplies. D.g.'s gun was also in the bag, its large gold cylinder gleaming in the flickering firelight, along with a multitude of different shells.  
  
D.d. muttered to the others.  
  
"Get those potatoes cooking, we need to eat and get the warmth back."  
  
The temperature was dropping, and the hot potatoes were a welcome sight when the group ate them.  
  
D.g. rummaged through the sack again, and came up shaking her head.  
  
"That's all we have. We'll need to get more supplies tomorrow."  
  
Brat sighed.  
  
"Maybe. But if this weather keeps up…"  
  
COUGH!  
  
The entire group went quiet, and looked at one another. There wasn't a sound.  
  
….COUGH!  
  
Someone was choking on the dust. And it wasn't any of them…  
  
COUGH!  
  
Brat stood up quickly, and pulled the buster sword from the ground into the air. The others watched as she lifted it up slowly. She glanced around, scanning for movement, listening. D.g. pulled her weapon out of the sack, the fire gleaming off of its golden barrel.  
  
COUGH!  
  
Brat suddenly swung and slammed the buster sword into the ceiling, smashing through the weak boards. Lots of debris fell down, with a cloud of dust that made the room a misty tan color. A few boards clattered against the ground. There was a loud crash, and the building shook, and the fire went out.  
  
Slowly the dust cleared, revealing a man practically imbedded in the floor from the waste down. Instantly recognizable due to his hair style, there was a cheer, a yell, a smile, and a "Baka" from the crowd. The man shook his head, and brushed off the dust, before looking up into the waiting eyes of Brat.  
  
"Welcome to cloud nine, Cloud."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, why are you tying my arms together?"  
  
"So you cant run away, silly."  
  
Cloud sighed.  
  
"How does tying my arms together stop me from running away?"  
  
Brat tied the final knot, pulling it hard, before backing away.  
  
"Because with you stuck in the ground you cant move, and with your arms immobilized you cant free yourself. Obviously."  
  
D.g. smiled at Brat's corrupted yet correct logic, and patted Kenshin on the shoulder. He was in a similar state as Cloud, except tied with his arms around a long board. Kenshin had dropped down after Cloud had fallen, and had received the same unexpected treatment: bondage. Slightly kinky, yet effective in this case. Brat moved to sit down next to the wall.  
  
COUGH!  
  
Cloud cursed.  
  
"Damn cold."  
  
"So what's up, guys?" D.g. asked.  
  
There wasn't any reply.  
  
Kenshin was silent, staring at the ceiling, while Cloud was staring at the floor. Neither of them wanted to answer. It hadn't been their intentions to see the girls again before the conflict was over. They needed their minds not on their friends, but the battles that would surely overcome them. With the girls in the middle of a battle, neither of them would be able to concentrate on the task at hand. Having their friends around…was a burden they couldn't risk having.  
  
"Why did you follow us? Was the note not enough to convince you of what had to be done?" Cloud asked, his tone hinting sorrow.  
  
D.g. looked away, remembering the message in the letter.  
  
"We followed…because we wanted to. We want to be part of this."  
  
Kenshin spoke up.  
  
"How can you want to be part of a war? What drives you to follow the path of bloodshed and death, misery and remorse, sadness and loss? Why do you will yourself to stain your hands with the blood of the enemy? We, both Cloud and I, don't want you to become as we are now, stained with the deaths of many, never to truly consider ourselves true again. We cant have you experiencing the tradgady of war as we have."  
  
Brat huffed.  
  
"And what about you two? Going into a battle without giving us any information. How will that help us? Will you leave those behind who care about you, turning your back and leaving them in the dust?"  
  
Cloud spoke.  
  
"And what of the people we care about? What if they mean more to us than our vary lives? What if we leave them, not to cause them grief, but to save them. Sometimes, one must become a monster to save the innocent."  
  
D.g. spoke solemnly.  
  
"So you were planning to die without telling us?"  
  
There was a visible flinch in both men, visible to everyone. Cloud looked up at her.  
  
"If that is what it takes to save you guys and the world, then I damn myself if I'm not going to answer the call."  
  
He bowed his head.  
  
"Please, don't get in my way."  
  
D.g. stared at him, and was about to speak when Brat cut her off.  
  
"So your willing to die, without us knowing, for the sake of the world?"  
  
He nodded, as did Kenshin.  
  
"Okay. But that's not happening."  
  
Cloud's head sprung up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I won't let you go off and die alone. I'm with you, whether you like it or not!"  
  
Cloud stammered.  
  
"But..But..do you know why we choose this? Why do you pursue?"  
  
Brat crouched down and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Because friends help friends no matter the cost, risk, or danger. That's what real friends do."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Cloud. I understand your concern, I understand your reasons, but I will not let you die out there. If you die…"  
  
Brat turned away, and Cloud understood what it all meant. It wasn't his battle, it was everyone's battle. Cloud had been so caught up in his concern that he had been blinded from the truth.  
  
Kenshin spoke up.  
  
"Cloud, we can't leave them. If we do so, then they will follow, and become a liability anyway. We can't leave them, that we can't."  
  
Cloud huffed, looked around, and caught eyes with Ashitaka. He shrugged, as if to say '_Heck, I'm not going anywhere, why should you?_'  
  
He looked up at Brat, and sighed.  
  
"Just don't go dieing on me, alright?"  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"  
  
Glomp  
  
"Ow! Brat! Get off! My back can't bend like that! Brat!!!  
---------------------------------------  
Author note: Sorry about the lapse. Exams(Evil). Supposed to be studying, not. oh well. Anyway, I was looking at the stroy summary, and its kinda lame, anyone got any ideas aon how to spice it up? Thanks.  



End file.
